Retell of Fairy Tail
by ValinNight
Summary: What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beggining

Retell of Fairy Tail

A remake of fairy tail and it's arcs. But there a huge difference. Natsu is married to Mirajane. Tons of difference that you will you enjoy!

* * *

><p>In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.<p>

As a trained rolled into the station of Hargeon. On that train was two wizards and a blue cat. One wizard was named Natsu Dragneel and the second wizard was named Mirajane Dragneel. They were with Natsu's cat Happy. They both had two very well known names. Salamander and The Demon.

"Sir, are your alright?" the conductor asked Natsu as he layed on the floor looking like he was going to barf.

"This happens a lot." Happy says as he steps off the train.

Choo choo! The trail started up and started heading off.

"Nooo-" Natsu screamed as motion sickness came back and Happy stayed at the station. But before the train could go off Mirajane pulled him off the train.

"Natsu..we will really need to work on that." Mirajane said with a giggle.

In another part of the city of Hargeon, there was a girl with blonde hair at a magic shop.

"What about this? This is a ColorS Magic. It changes the colors of your cloths. See?" The magic shop keeper showed the girl as his cloths changed from brown to green.

"I already have it. Do you have any gate keys?" the girl asked.

"Well that's a rare request. But I do, I have this one, buts it's weak." the shop keeper showed the key to the girl.

The girl in a know exciting mood asked the shopkeeper something. "How much is the key?"

"20,000 jewels." the show keeper answered her.

"W-what?"

"20,000 jewels." the shop keeper said again.

"What about for me?" the girl attempted to use her sex appeal to lower the price.

"Really I can't believe my sex appeal is only worth a 1,000 jewels." the girl said as she left the magic shop.

As she left the shop she saw two girls run by.

"Salamander is here, I can't believe!" one of the girls said as they past her.

"Salamander is here... the famous fire wizard who uses fire magic that you can't find in stores!" the girl said as she started heading towards Salamander.

But as she arrived at Salamander, Natsu and Mirajane both also arrived there.

"It's him!" the girl said as her heart raced, and she thought she might be in love.

But as Mirajane passed the girl she nudged her and broke the charm which woke the girl back up.

"You!" Mirajane said as she looked pissed.

"Bora a dark guild wizard, do you really think you can steal my husbands name?" Mirajane said to Bora as she was pissed.

"Uhh, what do you mean? Im Salamander from the Fairy Tail Guild..." Bora attempted to say without being scared.

"That's funny, I'm from Fairy Tail and iv never seen you!" Mirajane told Bora as Mirajane showed her Fairy Tail mark on her thigh.

Without thinking Bora attempted to hit Mirajane before he could get even close someone caught Bora's punch.

"Really know. You really shouldn't of pissed me off. First you steal my name, second you say your from Fairy Tail, and most of all you tryed hurting my wife!" Natsu said as crushed Bora's fist and everyone started to here cracks of bones coming from it.

"Gahh-!" Bora screamed in pain but before he could finish Mirajane's hand became her demon hand and hit Bora which knocked him out.

"You ok Mirajane?" Natsu asked as he looked at Mirajane to make sure she was ok.

"Of course I am, your here." Mirajane said as she went up to Natsu and kissed him on the lips.

"W-wait did you just say Mirajane, as in the beautiful Mirajane from Sorcerer Magazine, Fairy Tails Demon?" the girl asked.

"Yup that's me!" Mirajane answered the girl with blonde hair.

"So that means your Natsu, Salamander, right?" the girl asked trying to put things togeather.

"Yup!" Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my goddd!" the girl screamed.

"So you know are names, who are you?" Natsu asked the random girl.

"O, I'm Lucy, I'm also a wizard. I was hoping maybe you could take me back to Fairy Tail..." Lucy asked.

"Sure, we would love to. Though we have to stop by a restaurant before we go there." Mirajane said as she locked arms with Natsu and started walking to the nearest restaurant.

As they arrived at the resuturant, all three of them sat down at a table and ordered food. Once the food arrived they started to chow down.

"I really can't believe it. Natsu and Mirajane, two Fairy Tail wizards and not just two any normal Fairy Tail wizards. There the most powerful couple in Fiore. The Salamander and The Demon." Lucy thought in her head.

"Ahh.. stuffed!" Natsu said as he finished his 9th dish.

"Aye!" Happy said as he was also full from fish.

"Alright, we should start getting ready to go if we want to make It back to the guild by night fall." Mirajane said as she kissed Natsu's cheek and they all started to get up.

"And this is Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as Natsu, Mirajane, and Lucy arrived in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"It's really Fairy Tail!" Lucy said to no one in particular.

Boom! Natsu slammed opened the guild hall door and screamed. "Were home and we made it back alive!"

"Hey your back how was the rumor?" a random wizard asked.

Boom! Without even saying anything Natsu slammed his fist into the random mages face which threw him across the guild hall.

"That rumor sucked! It was the worst!" Natsu screamed at the random wizard.

"Natsu.. that was a bit harsh." Mirajane said behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, sorr-" Natsu started to apologies when that same wizard came back up to him and attempted to hit him. Natsu dodged the hit but then caught it. The hit sat about 5 centimeters from Mirajane face.

"Run for your life!" a random person called to him.

"Yup he's dead." a girl said as she drank out of her barrel.

"I'm going to die..." the wizard said as he saw Natsu's rage of someone almost hitting Mirajane.

"Gahhhh!" the random Mage started running away from Natsu with Natsu hot on his tail.

With that a full on guild hall brawl had started. Everyone was fighting.

"Natsu, so you've returned!" Grey said as he looked for Natsu.

This mans name is Grey Fullbuster. He is a Ice-make magic user. A type of molding magic. He is also Natsu Dragneels rival. But he has one problem. When he fights with magic, he strips his cloths off.

"Grey, your cloths." Cana said then drank from her barrel of beer.

This girls name is Cana Alberona. She is Fairy Tails heaviest drinker as you can see. She also uses card magic.

"Gahh!" Grey screamed as went to look for his clothing.

As the Fairy Tail guild fight went on, Natsu and Grey started to fight but Grey lost his underwear.

"Miss, may I borrow your underwhere?" Grey asked Lucy.

"Pervert!" Lucy yelled at Grey and smacked him away.

"He's off the list with Loki." Lucy said as she crossed Grey and Lokies picture from the wizard bachelors list in her Sorcerer Magazine.

"This place is crazy!" Lucy screamed.

"It might be crazy, but that's what makes it fun." Mirajane walked up to Lucy.

"Quiet, you brats!" a massive monster screamed to everyone which made everyone shut up but Natsu.

"Hey, why did ev-" Natsu tryed to keep talking but Mirajane grabbed Natsu by his ear and pulled him away.

"M-monster!?" Lucy said.

"O hi master, I didn't know you were still here." Mirajane said to the master.

"Thats Fairy Tail's Master?!" Luc said out loud.

"Hmm..? O, a new recruit." the monster then transformed in a small old man with a jester hat on and a shirt on with the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"Lucy, he isn't a monster. I would like you to meet Fairy Tails Master, Master Maakrov." Mirajane told Lucy.

"Wow..may I join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Master Makarov.

"Hmm.. what type of magic do you use?"

"I use gate keys, Celestial magic."

"Hmm.. rare-ish magic, cute, big boobs, and a nice ass..hmm.." Master Makarov said and then pinched Lucy's butt.

"Pervert!" Lucy screamed and smacked Master Makarov.

Through out the guild hall a bunch of people started to laugh.

"Sure why not, your in. Mirajane if you can, please give her the mark." Master Makrov said as he rubbed where Lucy slapped him and then jumped up to the second balcony.

"Brats! You've done it again. You've got the magic council mad at me. Cana you can't charge the magic council for 15 barrels of beer, Elfman why did you insult the customer after you finished the job, Grey good job on taking out the monster, but did you have to walk around the city naked and steal underwear, and Natsu and Mirajane. Good job on taking out Bora but what happened to the job before? You didn't need destroy half the city!" Master Makarov screamed.

"Crap they found out..." Cana muttered.

"But he wasn't a man!" Elfman screamed.

"I had no cloths, what? Was I suppose to walk around the city naked?" Grey asked.

"Dang, I was hoping he wouldn't find out." Mirajane said with Natsu agreeing.

" Magic isn't born. Rules bound us and don't less us grow and become strong! So to hell with the Magic Council! Do whatever you think! That is the way of Fairy Tail Mages!" Makarov screamed and lit the magic council papers of fire and threw them to Natsu who ate them.

The whole guild cheered and raised there hand and did the Fairy Tail signs. Natsu looked at Mirajane and nodded as they both knew what it meant.

"See? Fairy Tail isn't just a guild, it's a family. Also what color do you want?" Mirajane asked Lucy as she got the stamp ready.

"Amazing, and pink on my hand please." Lucy answered Mirajane.

"There you go!" Mirajane said.

Right away Lucy went to find Natsu. But couldn't find him.

"Hey Mirajane, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

"Probably on the second floor looking to see if there's any good S-Class jobs." Mirajane answered as she went to a bench and sat down.

"Where are you going?" Miraane called after Lucy as she ran to find Natsu.

"I'm going to the second floor, to find Natsu.. why?"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"The second floor is for S-Class mages only, sorry."

"O, what is a S-Class mage?"

"Hmm.. Let me draw it out."

"Hey Reedus, can I borrow your light pen?" Mirajane asked Reedus.

"Oui!" Reedus said as he handed Mirajane his light pen.

"So you see there are many types of mages." Miraajne told Lucy as she drew out them all.

"The Guild Master, is the person who controls the guild. Then under him or her are the S-Class wizard. They are the strongest wizards in the guild. They can take any jobs including SSS-Class and SS-Class jobs. S-Class jobs are the hardest of jobs. One wrong move and your dead. But there is also A, B, C, and D class mages. It depends on how strong you are, for where you get ranked."

"Wow, where am I ranked?" Lucy asked.

"Hm. If I could guess it would probably be D or C class Mage, sorry."

"Uhh... It's fine.." Lucy said with a bit disappointment.

Mirajane then gave back the light pen to Reedus and sat down again while she waited for her husband. Lucy shortly sat down in front of her.

"I have a question."

"Sure go ahead." Mirajane said as she smiled.

"How did you and Natsu get togeather?"

"Well that's a long story, so sit down and relax."

* * *

><p>Hey people, so this is my new story. It's basically a fairy tail rewrite with Natsu married to Mirajane. As you see from the first chapter, it's going to be very different. I got lots of ideas :D new chapter will have the back ground and the lullaby arc part. See you then :p<p>

Also for anyone wanting more It's Time, my other story, then don't worry it's coming soon! I was just excited about this story! :D

-ValinNight


	2. Chapter 2 - Mirajane

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 2 -

A remake of fairy tail and it's arcs. But there a huge difference. Natsu is married to Mirajane. Tons of difference that you will you enjoy!

* * *

><p>In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.<p>

"We first started being together as partners back when we were young. But it was a few years later that we finally got together." Mirajane said to Lucy.

"It started on a job, my first S-Class job..."

-Flashback years ago-

"Mirajane you should honestly take someone with you, just in case. It's your first ever S-Class job." a few years younger Master Makarov said to a young teenager Mirajane.

"I'm a S-Class Mage, I can take care of it myself!" Mirajane screamed back at Master Makarov.

"I'm bored!" a young Natsu said who was banging his heading against the counter.

Everyone looked over at Natsu for. A few seconds they went back to the small fight between Master Makarov and Mirajane.

"Hm.. Maybe I could get Natsu to go with her.." Master Makarov thought in his head.

"Fine, I'll let you go. But on one condition."

"Ugh! What would that be?" Mirajane said with a long sigh knowing she would hate the one condition.

"Bring Natsu with you."

"B-butt.." Mirajane said as her cheeks went a little bit red for some reason.

Master Makarov laughed a little bit in his head knowing that the demon had a small crush for Natsu.

"F-fine! Natsu your coming with me! Let's go! Don't bring your annoying cat!" Mirajane screamed as she went over to Natsu and started to drag him out of the Guild hall by his scarf.

"W-what did I do?" Natsu said he layed in the floor getting dragged by Mirajane.

"Master you do realize you just sent out the two people who do the most damage, right?" Erza walked up to Master Makarov and told him.

"Nooo! Stop them know!" Master Makarov screamed as he forgotten that.

"Nooo... I already can feel the damage reports being written..." Master Makarov said as he started to cry.

Back to where Mirajane and Natsu, they had just finally got to the train station.

"Soo... we meet again . I will beat you this time!" Natsu screamed and ran at it.

"Ugh! 3... 2... 1..." Mirajane started to countdown.

"Noo...!" Natsu screamed as he took one step on the train and got sick.

"Natsu, come on. You can sleep on my lap." Mirajane said with a smile on her face and slightly red cheeks.

Once Mirajane got on the train she put Natsu's arm around her and started to bring him to there seats. Once there she sat down and let Natsu lay down. Once Natsu's head was in her lap Natsu put his head straight to her stomach and cuddled up against her.

"And here I thought dragons were suppose to be monsters and scary, not all nice and loving." Mirajane said as Natsu fell asleep cuddled up against her.

Mirajane pushed her hand through his hair and noticed that's she started to get very sleepy.

"His warmth is making me tired and wanting to sleep..." Mirajane said in her head as her eyes started to droop and in a matter of minutes she was out cold.

As Mirajane woke up again from the train stopping she noticed something. She was no longer sitting up. She was in a position that was quite embarrassing if anyone saw them. She was laying down with Natsu but Natsu had his arms wrapped around her and had her head tucked into his chest. But it's not like anyone will complain there just two young teenagers cuddling.

"Natsu.. Natsu... wake up.." a very sleepy Mirajane said as she was trying to get up but Natsu still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Mm.. ugh..what... gah!" Natsu woke up and noticed what he was doing to Mirajane.

Mirajane giggled at what Natsu did when he noticed what he was doing. As Mirajane got off the train with Natsu she looked around.

"Alright Natsu, use that nose of yours and find the Mayor pla-" Mirajane started to say and then noticed Natsu was running toward a restaurant.

"Fooooood!" was all Mirajane heard before she started to run after him to make sure he wouldn't get into to much trouble.

Once they were full and Natsu was happy. Mirajane and Natsu started heading toward the middle of the city. Once there they started to ask where the Mayors office was.

"Hey you! Where's the mayors office at?" Mirajane screamed at a random person who ran away quickly.

"Give me food and tell me where the Mayors office is at!" Natsu screamed at another person who ran away from him.

"Hm... no ones listening to us." Natsu went up to Mirajane and told her.

"Fine, looks like we will have to do this the hard way." Mirajane said with a smirk.

Mirajane went up to a random person and grabbed him by his neck. "If you dont want me to pop your head off your body then tell me where the Mayors office is at. Were Fairy Tail Wizards!" Mirajane screamed at the random person.

"Over there! Go straight to that tall building and take a right then your there! Please don't kill me!" the random person pleaded for his life.

"Thank-You have a nice day!" Mirajane said with a smile and then threw the random person.

"Well.. he went flying.." Natsu said with a smile.

"Lets go!" Mirajane said as she grabbed Natsu by his scarf and started to run.

Once they got to the Mayors office building they didn't even knock they opened the door and went straight to where they thought the office was.

"Gah!" both Mirajane and Natsu screamed. They walked in on the Mayor and his secretary doing someone that involved no clothes and moaning.

"W-were.. going.. to.. wait outside..." Mirajane said with Natsu agreeing and closing the doors as they left.

"Do you think he's going to tell gramps what we just did?" Natsu asked Mirajane once they were outside the office.

"No, I highly doubt he going to tell gramps that's he banging his secretary and not his wife." Mirajane said and laughed of how dumb that would be.

"Wait how do you know he's got a wife?"

"He's got a wedding ring on."

"o..."

About 10 minutes laters the secretary opened the doors again and walked out. She went straight to Natsu and Mirajane.

"I presume you won't be telling anyone about this right?" the secretary asked them.

"Nope, not our business to." Mirajane said as she got up from her chair.

"Good, and the mayor can see you." the secretary said as she turned around and headed towards her desk.

"O by the way, you should get a man with a bigger dick. He's got a small one!" Mirajane told her and went into the Mayors office with Natsu following her.

"What! How would you know! Your a teenager!" the secretary screamed at Mirajane.

All Mirajane did was laugh like a demon.

Once they were in the Mayors office they sat in front of him.

"So this job you requested. What we get to kill?" Mirajane said with a smirk.

"Vulcan's. Right outside the North gate of the city there 50 of them. They just stand there and attempt to take the women from the city. Please help us!" the Mayor pleaded to Mirajane and Natsu.

"You sure the vulcans don't want to do what you did with your secretary?" Mirajane said with a smirk.

"Uhh..." the Mayor couldn't say anything as he was trying to think of a reply.

"It's fine, we'll take care of it cause we're Fairy Tail mages! Ready Natsu?" Mirajane told the Mayor and turned around making sure Natsu was ready.

"Uhh..." Natsu started to say as he was trying his hardest to finish the food he somehow found.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND FOOD IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?!" Mirajane screamed at Natsu.

"I was hungry.."

"What ever lets go!" Mirajane told Natsu as she grabbed Natsu by his ear while he stuffed his face.

"Take a left here, then a straight. Ahh here it is, the north gate." Mirajane said out-loud as she looked for the north gate.

"Let's go!" Natsu screamed as he lit his hands on fire.

"3... 2... 1.." Mirajane counted down.

Boom! Natsu blew the gates up and right away saw all the Vulcans.

"Women!" all the Valcans started to cheer.

"Take over: Satan soul!" Mirajane said as she transformed.

"Demon blast!"

"Fire dragons roar!"

"Evil push!"

"Fire dragon's iron fist!"

"Soul Extinction!"

"Fire dragon's wing attack!"

Boom!

"Gah! What?! Not possible." Mirajane said as the Vulcans got back up and all aimed for her. Mirajane was a split second to late and got hit.

"Mirajane!" Natsu screamed as he watched Mirajane fall and the Vulcans pin her down.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu blasted the Vulcans from him and went for Mirajane.

"Wait behind yo-" Mirajane tried to say as the Vulcans hit her again.

"Gah!" another 5 vulcans pushed Natsu to the ground and hit him.

"This isn't happening! I'm a S-Class Mae and these Vulcans are just perverted monk-" Mirajane didn't get to finish her sentence before another vulcan hit her. With the last hit she lost her demon soul take over and went back to her normal self.

"I said! Let! Mirajane! Go!" Natsu screamed and pushed the vulcans off of him.

"Dragon Slayer's Secrete Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Boom!

All the vulcans went flying into the air.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu then blasted them all far far away.

"Mira.." Natsu weakly said as he slowly walked to her. Once Natsu got to Mirajane he picked her up and slowly started walking back into the city.

"Natsu.." was the last thing Mirajane said as she closed her eyes.

When Mirajane opened her eyes again she looked around. She noticed she was back at there room in the hotel. She then looked for Natsu.

"Natsu..?" she called for him and tried to get up. As she tried she noticed she was laying on someone.

"Natsu!" Mirajane said as she noticed she was on top of him.

Mirajane got off of him and started to shake Natsu. "Come on Natsu, wake up! We have to patch each other up and clean our wounds." Mirajane said as she looked at Natsu's and herselfs dried blood.

"Ugh.. that hurt.." Natsu said as he tried to get up.

"Hey Mirajane... were we weak?" Natsu said as he looked up at Mirajane from where he was laying.

"Yeah.. we were.. We need to train. To grow stronger!"

"Let's help each other then." Natsu said with a weak smile.

Mirajane nodded. "Mhm let's make a team and become the strongest in Fairy Tail! We will even beat Gildarts!" Mirajane told Natsu.

"Yeah..!" Natsu tried screaming but he started to fall asleep again.

"When we get back we'll form a new team to grow stronger. The Demon Dragon Team."

Natsu smiled as eyes started to droop.

"Good-Night Natsu." Mirajane said as she kissed Natsu on his forehead.

-In another place at the same time-

"So Gildarts, how was Mirajane's first S-Class mission?" Master Makarov spoke through a lacrima to Gildarts.

"Good, they got there asses handed to there selves but they still pulled through." Gildarts said as he remembered watching the fight.

"That's good, there growing stronger."

"Yeah apparently Mirajane and Natsu are forming a team. "The Demon Dragon Team." There going to try to grow strong enough to beat me even." Gildarts said as he laughed a little bit.

"I hope so.. I truly hope so.. There bond together has just started a new leaf for both of them." Master Makarov said as he smiled to himself knowing his brats were growing up.

-Flash Back End-

"Apparently Master Makarov had sent Gildarts to follow us. Years later he finally told us and that was how me and Natsu's relationship started."

"Wow that was such a touching story!" Lucy said as she wiped away a tear.

Boom! Boom!

"She's coming! Erza's back!" Loke ran back into the guild screaming!

"Yup... looks like Mirajane's fight is here." Natsu said as he saw Mirajane start to crack her fingers and smile.

"Wait who's Erza? And why is everyone scared of her?" Lucy asked.

"Because Erza competes against Mirajane for the strongest Women in Fairy Tail, she a S-Class wizard like me and Mirajane, and she a monster!" Natsu said.

"Though last fight I beat her sorry ass!" Mirajane said with a bit of a demon smile.

Boom!

Everyone watched as the doors banged open to see Erza Scarlet.

"I'm back, where is Mast-" Erza started to say.

Crack! Everyone mouth fell open to see Mirajane in her Demon Soul punching Erza in the face."

* * *

><p>Holy hell! This was a fun chapter to write! I'm really happy with the Chaoter and we know get to meet Erza. Also chapter 3 is going to be the stray of the Lulluby Arc. I wanted to focus on how Natsu got with Mirajane this chapter. There marriage story will be on the train to where Lulluby starts.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Lullaby Arc

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 3 -

A remake of fairy tail and it's arcs. But there a huge difference. Natsu is married to Mirajane. Tons of difference that you will you enjoy!

Note: forgot to,add this in chapter 1, All characters are in there regular clothing, no changes.

Also another note is I'm answering a few questions that were asked at the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.<p>

"Mirajane...!" Erza screamed.

"Erza... you look nice on the floor atleast." Mirajane said with a smile.

"What ever, where's Master?" Erza said as she got up.

"He left earlier for the Guild Master meeting in Clover." Mirajane answered her as she walked back to the table.

"Fine, first Grey stop stripping, Elfman stop hurting the customers, Cana its not even lunch time and your drinking barrels, Natsu stop destroying stuff, and you, Mirajane you need to get uglier."

"You want to go red head?!" Mirajane screamed at Erza.

"Later we will, I have something else I need to complete first. Though it might be hard without Master." Erza said.

"Well again Master isn't here, he left."

"I see.. I'll have to take care of it my self. Though I'll need help.." Erza said as she talked to her self.

"Natsu, Mirajane, and Grey. Your coming with me. Meet me at the train station tomorrow at 7." Erza said and the promptly left the Guild heading towards Fairy Hills.

"Well she didn't look like a monster.." Lucy said as soon as Erza left.

"That's because you haven't seen her fight!" Happy added on to Lucy.

"W-what just happened..." Grey walked up to them and asked.

"I believe the strongest team might of just been formed." Mirajane said as her mouth dropped.

"Noo! I have to work with ice princess!" Natsu yelled.

"Damn this is gonna suck! I have to work with flame brain!" Grey started sulking.

"Natsu calm down, if you don't your not going be seeing your favorite night show.." Mirajane said with a smirk.

Right away blood started to drip out of Natsu's nose.

"Favorite show?" Lucy asked Mirajane being confused.

"She means if Natsu doesn't behave she won't allow Natsu do perverted things to her." Grey said hoping that would shut the topic up.

"W-what?! Why would you talk about that in public!" Lucy screamed at Mirajane and Natsu.

"Ugh you must be stupider then Grey, Mirajane called it a show so she didnt technically talk about it in public and anyways I'm married to Mirajane. What do you expect?" Natsu yelled at Lucy.

"Hey! Your the stupid one!" Grey yelled at Natsu.

"You want to go stripper?" Natsu said as he got up.

"Natsu don't, let's go home and get are stuff togeather." Mirajane said as she stood up and started heading out of Fairy Tail.

"Coming, see yea tomorrow!" Natsu waved back at Grey and Lucy.

"Wait! Where am I suppose to stay tonight?!" Lucy screamed at Natsu.

"Fairy Hills, it's the girls dorm and it cheap." Natsu said as he pointed toward where Erza had walked out of the guild.

"Natsu and Grey stop fighting!" Erza screamed.

Natsu, Mirajane, Grey, Lucy, and Erza were all at the train station early that morning.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Grey asked Lucy as Erza packed her stuff into the train.

"I talked to Erza last night and she invited me to come." Lucy said as she smiled.

"Natsu vs the train! Fight!" Happy screamed as he randomly had a poster in hands saying Natsu vs Train.

"Natsu 0, Train 1 million. Natsu loses again!" Happy said as he sighed at Natsu.

"Tr-rain.. Sc-rew.. you!" Natsu said as he tryed to board the train.

"O come on Natsu, the train isnt even moving!" Grey yelled and started to follow him in.

"Well I'll see you on the train, I need to go help Natsu." Mirajane said as she followed Grey on to help Natsu.

"Let's go." Erza said and then followed Mirajane and Lucy onto the train.

Once they were all seated on the train and Natsu had rested his head in Mirajanes lap the train started to move. As everyone got comfortable Erza started to explain.

"On my way back from my S-Class job I stopped by a bar. Apparently there were people from the Dark Guild Eisenwald there. Apparently they were talking about unsealing something called Lullaby. I don't know what it is but it has to be bad if a dark guild is going for it." Erza said.

"I've heard of it. Lullaby is from Zeref's book of demons and its a deadly flute." Lucy tried to help Erza.

"Hm.. Alright that's good information."

"I have a question, what type of magic do you all use? I haven't seen any of you use magic." Lucy asked everyone.

"Erza's magic makes people bleed!" Happy said.

"I use re-equip magic, I change my weapons and amour when needed also depending on the situation." Erza said.

"Ice-make magic here." Grey said as he made the Fairy Tail symbol out of ice.

"Take over magic. I can become what ever I've taken over. My specialty is demons." Mirajane said as she smiled.

"Any of you know Natsu's as he's asleep?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. So he uses fire dragon slayer magic. A lost magic." Mirajane said as she stroked his hair with her hand.

"Dragon slayer magic? Why would he use that? There isn't anymore dragons left." Lucy said.

As soon as Lucy said that Natsu's eyes opened and deeply stared at Lucy with a "I'm going to kill you look."

"Calm down Natsu, you and I both know she's wrong" Mirajane said as she ran her hand through his hair and soothed him back asleep.

"Your wrong about that, Natsu was raised by a dragon so I highly doubt that's true." Mirajane said as she smiled at Lucy.

"W-wait, what? He was raised by a dragon!" Lucy screamed.

"Not just any dragon also, Igneel the king of the fire dragons." Mirajane added on.

"Are you sure he isn't making it up?" Lucy asked.

"No, even though I hate his guts, one thing Natsu doesn't do is lie." Grey told Lucy.

"What happened to Igneel then?"

"Don't know, on July 7th of X777 Igneel disappeared but before he disappeared he gave Natsu his scarf as you see." Mirajane said as she pointed to Natsu's scarf.

"Wow! Thats amazing!" Lucy said.

"Ehh.." Mirajane said with eyes wide open. Seconds later a tear ran down her face.

"W-what's wrong? I didn't mean to do anything!" Lucy said thinking she did something.

"No... you didn't do anything." Mirajane said as she wiped her tear away.

"About her correct?" Erza asked.

"Her?" Lucy asked as she was confused.

"Yes, I'm sorry Lucy you just look and act a lot like my younger sister Lisanna." Mirajane said as she tryed to put on a smile but couldn't.

"Lisanna? Who's that? I didn't see her yesterday." Lucy said.

"Of course not. She dead." Mirajane stated.

"Mirajane you alright? You don't need to talk about her." Erza asked trying to help Mirajane.

"No.. I should at-least explain to Lucy what happened to her." Mirajane said.

"About a year after Natsu and me made Team Demon Dragon and 6 months after we officially started dating. We were still teenagers but a accident happened. Natsu had gone on a job that requested him by hisself and while he was away a emergency S-Class mission was givin. At the time I was the only S-class wizard available. So I took Elfman and Lisanna with me." Mirajane said.

-Flash Back to the Accident-

"Mirajane there's an emergency S-Class mission I need you to go on." Master Makarov told Mirajane as he went up to her in the Guild hall.

"Nope, Natsu Isn't here." Mirajane said as she shook her head no.

"I understand but your the only S-Class wizard here. Its an emergency. A beast is attacking a near by city. They need help." Master Makarov asked her again.

"Mira.. we should help them.." Elfman said as he came up to her.

"Yeah no one can beat the Strauss family!" Lisanna said as she came up to Mirajane with a big smile.

"Eh.. but Natsu..." Mirajane said with a saddened look.

"Natsu will understand and you know he would want you to save those people." Master Makarov told Mirajane.

"Fine. Elfman and Lisanna let's go!" Mirajane screamed.

"Get to the East entrance know! The beast is here!" Mirajane told Lisanna and Elfman!

"There!" Elfman said as he pointed to the Beast.

"Take over: Satans Soul!" Mirajane said.

"Take over: Beasts arm: Reptile!" Elfman said.

"Lisanna head into the city and get everyone out. Me and Elfman will take care of the beast!" Mirajane said as she pushed off toward the beast with Elfman following her.

Boom! The first punches started getting thrown by the Beast, Mirajane, and Elfman.

"Demon Blast!" Mirajane hit the Beast and right away Elfman punched the Beast into the ground.

"Keep going and don't hold back!" Mirajane screamed.

"Soul Extinction!" Mirajane again was able to hit the beast and then Elfman tried to hit the Beast but got countered and slammed into the ground.

Boom! As the beast hit Elfman, Mirajane hit the Beast, and blasted him into the ground.

"Elfman! Get up, this might be our only chance! Take it over!" Mirajane said

Elfman nodded at Mirajane and went running towards. While Elfman attempted to take it over Lisanna came back.

"Alright everyone is safe." Lisanna said as she came back.

"We did it! So how's the new take over Elfman?" Mirajane asked Elfman as she let her guard down.

"Gah!" Mirajane screamed as she was hit by the beast and spit up blood.

"H-how..w-what?" Mirajane was confused as a second ago the beast was at-least 25 feet away and why was Elfman attacking her?

It was at the moment when Mirajane was on the ground and Lisanna standing next to her that they noticed Elfman lost the fight.

"N-no!" Mirajane said as she tryed to get up. She was in to much of a shock of what happened.

"Elfman stop!" Lisanna screamed as she got in front of Mirajane and the Beast.

Boom! Elfman know the Beast smacked Lisanna away.

"No!" Mirajane screamed. Then she looked up with scared eyes as the Beast was about hit her point blank.

Boom! As the Beast was about to hit her the Beast was hit in the stomach and knocked back.

"Go! Make sure Lisanna is alright, I've got the beast!" Natsu screamed. Happy was holding Natsu in the air and had flown him there just in time to see Lisanna get hit.

Mirajane nodded and went running in the direction Lisanna was hit.

"Alright Elfman, time to get the Beast out of you." Natsu said as he landed on the ground.

"Dragon Slayer's Secrete Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu said he sent the beast flying.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu then sent out a huge stream of fire at the beast to knock him out.

But the beast wasn't done. Without any time to dodge the beast was up to where Natsu was.

Boom! The beast smacked Natsu in the ground and made a creator where Natsu was at.

Natsu tryed to stand up but had blood running down his forehead and legs.

"Damn he strong as hell." Natsu muttered.

"Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu got up to the beast and hit him in the stomach.

"Fire dragons Flame elbow!" Natsu then hit the beast's head with his elbow.

"Fire dragons roar!" Natsu sent out a massive fire roar at the beast which finally took him out. Right after he saw the beast not moving, Natsu took a minute break to rest, and got up to starting heading toward Elfman who had been the beast.

As soon as Natsu found Elfman to make sure he was ok he went running towards the direction Mirajane's scent was in.

"Mirajane..." Natsu said he found her. She was crying and was not holding Lisanna.

"She's...gone...!" Mirajane cried.

Natsu went up to her and hugged her. Mirajane cried into Natsu's chest for hours until she cried her self asleep.

Through out it all Natsu stayed at her side and was there for her as much he could be.

-Flash back end-

"...that day is the day I gave up most of my magic. After the accident I just thought I couldn't do much. It was the day I lost my younger sister. I've started recovering in the recent years thanks to Natsu. He was there for me the whole time and even helped me recover my magic." Mirajane said as she ended her sad story.

"Wow that's so sad!" Lucy said with tears about to fall.

"Come on! The trains stopping." Erza said as she started getting up.

"Come on Natsu you have to wake up sleepy head." Mirajane said Natsu as she tried to get him up.

As Natsu woke up he looked around and sniffed the air. "Soemthing doesn't smell right or my stomach is still hurting.." Natsu thought. OnceNatsu and Mirajane were the last ones on the train Natsu asked her to stay.

"Stay.. something smells of dark magic.." Natsu said as held Mirajane hand.

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" a random person boarded and asked Natsu and Mirajane.

"Nope, it's open if you want." Mirajane said and smiled to the random person who was for some reason nervous.

"Ughh... curse you trains." Natsu said as he felt the train start moving and his motion sickness acting up.

Mirajane kissed Natsu on his forehead and whispered something to him.

"Are you able to find the person with dark magic?" she whispered to him.

"Yeah, we're sitting in front of him." Natsu whispered back at her and gave her a weak smile.

As they finished talking out of no where the train started to slow down.

"Wow are you Mirajane from Fairy Tail? Your as beatiful as the Magazine say you are." the man said as he smiled at her.

"If you ever need a date, just call me." the random man added on and flashed a smile to Mirajane.

As soon as he said that steam started to rise from Natsu.

"Hey, what's going on? Whys the train stopping?" the random man asked out loud as finally noticed the train stopping.

Boom!

Without a second glance Natsu got on his feet, lit his hands in fire, and punched him the man in the face.

"That's for hitting on my wife!" Natsu screamed at the man.

"Hey what's this?" Natsu said he bend town and picked up a flute with a skull on top of it.

"Hey! Give Lulluby back!" the random man screamed!

"So this is Lulluby, just what were trying to get. That also means your from the Dark Guild Eisenwald." Mirajane said as she took the flute from Natsu.

"Damnn.. it's moving again!" Natsu said and the picked up Mirajane bridal style. Once he had Mirajane in his arms he kicked a hole in the side of the train and jumped out.

Boom! Crack!

"HI GREY!" Natsu screamed as he saw Grey on top of a magic four-wheeler and then crashed into him.

"NATSU!" Mirajane screamed as he hit Grey.

"Wow Grey, your actually useful and a nice cushion." Natsu said while he sat on top of Grey with Mirajane in his arms.

All three of them got off the floor and Natsu and Grey started to fight while Erza went up to Mirajane.

"Did you and Natsu find anything?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"Yup, Natsu smelled some dark magic so we stayed. Look what we found!" Mirajane said with a smile.

"So that's Lulluby?" Erza asked.

"Yup."

"So your the ones who stole it!"

All at once Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Happy, and Lucy looked up to see a pissed off man riding on a scythe.

* * *

><p>Hey chapter 3 is done! He fun writing it which is why I did this earlier. Though next chapter will be a fight between Natsu and Erigor and the big fight against Lullby. Was going to do it this chapter but the story part of what happened to Lisanna was a lot longer and I need to start writing a small Natsu x Mirajane one shot for valentines day :3<p>

-ValinNight

* * *

><p>Questions:<p>

From: Natsu is Awesome (Guest)

Natsu is Awesome:First off Mira turns into Satan soul not demon soul, second 50 Vulcan's aren't enough to register as an s-class quest, remember the creature that 'killed' Lissana yeah well that could have taken out 50 Vulcan's with one swipe of his hand. And thirdly you need more details in this, you just said the attack names and didn't even describe the way the characters look like but now I can guess Mira is the same as she was before Lissana 'died'. Also why not just make them start dating by him going on the actual s-class quest that the Strauss siblings go on and help Mira get over Lissana's 'death', or make him push Mira [in this case with the roles reversed between Mira and Lissana] out of the way and make him take the force of possessed Elfman's*** and stays by him when he is in a mini-coma induced by internal injures.

Lots of stuff to comment about this, first your fully 100% correct she uses Satan Soul not Demon Soul, that was my mistake and have already fixed this. Also I do understand vulcans don't really count as a S-Class job but I chose this becuase this was going to be Mirajane first S-Class job and I needed a way to bring Natsu and Mirajane closer and get them to form a team so there relationship progresses. Another thing is your correct I really have no idea why I just said the names 'o.0 iv already changed that's in future chapters :) and lastly when Lisanna dies and Mirajane's first S class job I wanted the to be totally different flash backs for Mirajane. As you see in the chapter you see the flash back of Lisanna. Thanks for the questions! :p

-ValinNight

Sounga12

1 have a question; in your story Retell of Fairy Tail what is Mirajane's outfit, the out she wore when Lisanna died or her bar maid dress?

Hey, Mirajane is in her barmaid outfit. I relised after the first chapter that I totally forgot to tell people how both Natsu and Mirajane looked . oops lol.

-ValinNight

Cool can't wait to read it. Your stories are really good. But one thing if you could would you mind telling us how Natsu became an S-Class Mage in the next chapter or in chapter 4?

Yup that's going to come probably after the Lulluby arc, when someone steals the S-Class mission as Natsu can't steal it. :p

-ValinNight

Nice and I think I know who's going to steal it. One more thing does Lucy already have Virgo's gate key or is she not getting it at all?

Crap... Lol! I forgot about Virgos gate key! I have no idea. Though to be honest I don't fully care thought I might just give it her when ever she uses magic and isn't weak. I really don't like Lucy, out of everyone in Fairy Tail she's my most hated character, which is why in all my stories I just throw her out or make her a side character :/ I mean no offense but I will try to find a way to give it to her, maybe when someone steels the S-Class mission she'll get two gold gate keys :p who knows.

-ValinNight

Thanks for the questions everyone, the main reason why I showed these was to help everyone of they have these questions also and clear up an confusion. :p


	4. Chapter 4 - Lullaby Arc Part 2

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 4 -

**What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.**

Update: hey people, I'm going to change the way im writing this story to how I wrote on a date. Basically tons more details. :) you will mainly see the big difference right after the Lulluby arc.

Also there is a lemon in this chapter but lemons will be very few and far between. As in there won't be another lemon for atleast two arcs. Most likely till the tower of heaven arc.

Insanely long chapter!

* * *

><p>In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.<p>

"And.. you are? Also I don't see a name on Lulluby." Natsu asked the weird man who was riding a scythe and only wearing a skirt, scarf, and sandals.

"Me?!" the rather odd man screamed.

"So.. your Erigor. The guild master of Eisenwald, a Dark Guild." Erza said as she walked closer to him.

"Ha, you should give up know if you think you can beat me. Your wrong!" Erigor screamed at them.

"Lucy, Grey, and Mirajane get in the four-wheeler." Erza said. "Natsu, have fun."

"Good-Luck taking out the dark guild, I got this weak guy." Natsu said as he started to crack his knuckles for the fight.

"Ha, you think you can get away from me?!" Erigor said and tryed going for Erza who was holding Lulluby.

"Hey! Your fights over!" Natsu screamed as he hit Erigor in his face with his fists on fire.

"Bastard! Fine I'll kill you first! Eisenwald can easily kill your friends." Erigor said as he started bringing air magic around his fists.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said and smiled. While he was starting to fight Erigor Erza, Mirajane, Grey, and Lucy went to take back the train station and get rid of the rest of Eisenwald.

Erigor jumped up into them sky and screamed "Wind Blade!" Blades of wind came crashing down onto to Natsu, but Natsu easily dodged them and started his own attacks.

"If you arnt going to come down, then I'll make you! Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu let out hot stream line of fire straight at Erigor. Erigor just stayed in place and tryed to use his wind to break it up as he was thinking wind always beats fire. His wind couldn't break it apart and was hit by Natsu's fire dragon's roar.

"Gah! What's going on, my wind should of broken that apart!" Erigor screamed in pain from the burns.

"Easy, theres nothing hotter then Dragon fire and no element that can tune it down. Yeah air is pretty useful against my fire, but my fire isn't normal!" Natsu said and smirked.

"You will pay for that!" Erigor said as he pushed off towards Natsu and started using his scythe to attack. All Natsu could do was dodge all the hits to not get hurt.

"Damn bastard. The good thing is we're not near anything. No one can get hurt. It also means I can let loose!" Natsu said to himself.

"Fire dragon's sword horn!" Natsun said and dodged a swipe from Erigor and headbutted him in his chest.

Boom! As Erigor went flying from the headbutt he hit the ground with a fiery explosion.

"Storm Mail!" Natsu heard Erigor shout and watched as wind wrapped around him like chain mail amour.

"Storm Shred!" Erigor then blasted Natsu with wind blades. As Natsu tryed to dodge the they were to many.

Boom! Natsu got hit by one of them and got pissed off. One of the wind blades almost hit his scarf.

"W-what's going on?" Erigor watched as Natsu lit his self on fire and kept adding more and more fire. As the fire surrounded him, Erigor's Storm Mail slowly dwindled and disappeared.

"You already made me mad before. Killing people isn't right. But now you really got me mad! You almost hit the scarf that Igneel gave me!" Natsu screamed as Natsu's fire also got mad and started to burn hotter and grow even stronger because of his emotions.

"Fire Dragon's brilliant flame!" Natsu screamed as he brought his first togeather. He made a fire ball and chucked it at Erigor. As Erigor tryed to dodge Natsu appeared behind him. "Sorry, your done!" Natsu then grabbed Eeigor by his head and turned him around just as the fire ball hit him.

Boom! A massive fire explosion hit. It made a massive a creator with Erigor in the middle of it knocked out. All around the creator there were fires.

"Well luckly the forest didn't get set on fire... again.." Natsu said as he remembered while he trained he set the forest on fire several times.

Natsu jumped up into the air and two magic circles appeared under his feet. He then pushed off and followed the track to the train station to hopefullly catch up with his group.

As Natsu arrived at the train station he saw a few things. A good amount of the walls were either broken, sliced, or frozen. All, of the Eisenwald guild members were beaten up and tied up. Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Happy, and Lucy were all sitting there waiting for him.

"Well what took you so long?" Grey asked as he saw Natsu arrive.

"Erigor felt like getting his ass handed to himself on a silver plater." Natsu said with a smile.

"Good know that Erigor's been dealt with, we can head off to Clover Town. We need to give Lulluby back to the Magic Council." Erza said as she started walking outside.

As the group walked down the stairs from the train station they saw the rune knights pushing back people to stop people going into the train station.

"Hey rune knights. All of the Eisenwald guild are in ropes and knocked out. There all yours." Grey said as he got on top of the magic four wheeler.

"No! Not again!" Natsu said as he tried to not get in.

"Sorry Natsu, but we're pressed on time." Mirajane said as she pulled Natsu into the back of the four wheeler. "Help me!" Natsu said before his cheeks went green.

"Ahh these ladies look so nice. Wish they could be my wizards. My wizards only know how to destroy things and make me pay for it." Master Makarov said to himself out-load as he looked at the latest Sorcerer Magazine. He was on the way back the guild to stop Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Happy, and Lucy but decide to take a break and read the new issue of Sorcerer Magazine.

"Look at page 22. They did a amazing shoot, it was such a good bikini!" Mirajane said as she pointed it out to a Master Makarov as he hadn't noticed them yet.

"Ahh yes Mirajane, you look hot. I could just pinch that hot ass of yours." Master Makarov said. Then for a weird reason he felt like massive forest fire had just been set behind him.

As Master Makarov turned around he saw a very, VERY pissed Natsu looking at Master Makarov.

"Crap." was all Master Makarov could say before a fiery punch hit him in his face and knocked him straight into a tree. As Master Makarov got up he saw just the people who he was looking for.

"Ahh good I was just looking for all of you!" Master Makarov said.

"Are you sure? From what I heard it sounded like you were thinking about pinching my wife's ass." Natsu said as he was still pissed off at him.

"Uhh.. help me out someone?"

"Nope. Your on your own." Grey said.

"Hmm.. I would help but your were talking about me.. soo.. No." Mirajane said with a demon smile.

"This is your fault master. We all know how, protective he is about Mirajane." Erza said knowing not to get involved with this because of past experiences.

"I don't know.." Lucy said with a confused face.

"Aye and shes weak!" Happy added on.

"Stupid cat! Die!" Lucy grabbed Happy.

"Well will talk about this later, brats! What have you done! I left for a few days to go to a guild meeting and you destroy a dark guild which isn't bad but you destroyed a train station! Do you know how much that costs?!" Master Makarov screamed at them all.

"Umm.." they all started to think to there selves and think about how much a shiny new train station costs.

"Ugh.. it's costs a lot!" Master Makarov said as sighed from seeing all his brats trying to think how much it costed. "Though to be honest I have no idea my self.. Well I better keep that a secret." Master Makarov said to himself and laughed.

"Hey what is that weird flute you got there?" Master Makarov then said as he saw in Erza's hand a flute with a 3 eyed skull on it.

"This is Zeref's flute, Lullaby. The dark guild Eisenwald had it and was trying to use it on you and the guild masters." Erza said as she got her train of thought back on track.

"Let me see it." Master Makarov said as he took the flute from Erza.

"IT BURNS, IT BURNSSS!"

"So it doesn't like light magic." Master Makarov said to himself.

"Umm.. Was it me or did that flute just scream." Grey asked as he stepped forward towards the flute.

"That or we've officially gone crazy." Natsu said as he was still trying to figure it out also.

"IT BURNS, IT GOD DAMN BURNS! ATLEAST GET THE BIG BREASTED RED HEAD TO HOLD ME!"

"Nope it's talking, though know its about to be destroyed." Natsu said as he looked at Erza who had steam coming out of her ears.

"Big breasted red head you say? Fine I'll hold you though I'm going to crack you in half!" Erza screamed as she took Lullaby from Master Makarov's hand and snapped it in half.

"Erza no! O, we're doomed.." Master Makarov started to say then watched at the broken flute started to illuminate a dark aura from it.

"Finally at last I'm free! Nothing can turn me back into a flute! I will devour everyone's souls!" Lullaby said as it grew from a flute to a massive demon who was taller then a mountain.

"Hmm.. for once you can't blame me or flame brain..." Grey said to Erza as she looked at Lullaby.

"Damn demon called me a red head!" Erza screamed still being mad at Lullaby

"You know.. shouldn't we take down the big demon who can kill us all with its voice?!" Lucy screamed at them all as none of them took notice of the demon or cared.

"So? Not like it can beat us?" Natsu looked at Lucy and laughed.

"Though we should do something about it..before you know.. It chooses to sing." Mirajane said as she looked at Clover city.

"Alright, Fairy Tail lets go!" Erza screamed.

"Requip: Black Wing Armour!"

"Take over: Satan Soul!"

"Alright, I'm all fired up!"

"This should be easy. Ice-make: bow!"

All at once the 4 out of 5 Fairy Tail wizards prepared there selves and pushed off toward Lullaby.

"Hey Lucy, why aren't you helping." Happy said as he saw Lucy not moving and not helping.

"Umm.. Uh.. I'm to pretty to die and none of my spirits are available at this moment so I'm just gonna sit back. They can handle it on there own I bet." Lucy said as she tried to lie to Happy.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu screamed and was the first one to hit Lullaby. He punched Lullaby in the foot which knocked Lullaby back some.

"Ice-make: arrows." Grey shot a volley of arrow at Lullaby and they all hit there target of Lullaby's unprotected stomach.

"Gah! You bastard, I will consume your souls!" Lullaby screamed and swiped at Natsu and Grey but missed becuase of another attack.

"You should really watch your surroundings! Soul Extinction!" Mirajane said with a demonic voice and hit Lullaby with a massive amounts of dark magic.

As Lullaby got pushed back by Mirajane's blast Natsu and Grey took advantage of it. They both jumped into the air and pushed to hit Lullaby. Also at the same Erza took advantage and started slashing at Lullaby as much as she could with swords.

"Ice-make: sword!" Grey made a sword out of ice and dropped down onto Lullaby's chest with the sword downwards. As Grey landed he pushed the sword into Lullaby's chest as much as he could.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu sent a massive amount of fire down at Lulluby. "Hey! Watch where your shooting that!" Grey yelled as he barly dodged Natsu's attack.

"You shouldn't of been there then!" Natsu yelled back.

"Now you've mad me angry!" Lullaby screamed and got on to it's feet. Lullaby then prepared its best attack. It prepared to play a Lullaby. As it started the forest around Lullaby started to darken and go black as its life left.

"We weren't good enough!" Grey said in shock of what was about to happen.

Master Makarov chucked to himself as he watched them freak out. He knew already from seeing Lullaby's damages that Lullaby wouldn't be able to sing.

Lullaby sung and everyone heard a slight whistle sound.

"Hey that isn't a lullaby!" a random guild master said as he listened to Lullaby.

"W-what?! What's going on?" Lullaby screamed of her Lullaby not working.

"Apparently we put to many holes in you." Erza said as she, Mirajane, Natsu, and Grey walked toward Lullaby.

"Let's finish this!" Natsu said with his fist on fire.

"Grey your with me. Will distract it. Natsu take Mirajane and blow this demon sky high." Erza said as she smiled and gave orders to everyone.

Right away Mirajane took flight into the air with Natsu hot on her trail with his first magic lifting him to the sky.

"Hey! Your fights me!" Grey screamed once Natsu and Mirajane were in the clear.

"You will die!" Lullaby screamed and tryed to hit Grey with its fists but missed by a long shot.

Above Lullaby Natsu and Mirajane charged and combined a attack.

"Dragon demon fire explosion!" Natsu and Mirajane screamed together as they blasted a massive surge of fire and dark magic down on Lullaby.

Booom!

A massive black flaming ball of magic came out of the clouds and lit the sky as it hit Lullaby. It destroyed anything that was in its way, which was of course Lullaby. As everyone watched it destroy Lullaby there mouths dropped as such amazing magic combination.

"Aww.. that was easy!" Natsu said as he landed on the ground from his magic with Mirajane right next to him.

"Of course it was, we're Fairy Tail wizards." Mirajane said as she un-did her take over and kisses Natsu on his cheek.

"Well down my brats!" Master Makarov said as he was happy they took Lullaby down with such ease.

"And that's how Fairy Tail wizards get it done!" Natsu screamed.

"Of course with a Fairy Tail destruction touch.." Master Bob of the Guild Blue Pegasus said as he pointed toward the missing Guild Master building and a massive creater from the blast.

"Uhh... know this is we're the Fairy Tail wizards run awayyy!" Grey said as all the Fairy Tail wizards joined him and started running into the forest.

A few minutes later they all took a few deep breaths from running away.

"Well we should start heading toward Fairy Tail." Master Makarov said as he started looking for a direction to go to.

"Hey where's Natsu and Mirajane?" Grey asked Happy as he saw Happy with them but not Natsu or Mirajane.

"There going to Numbrick town to have some a little time to there selves. That's what Mirajane said to me before her and Natsu ran in a different direction." Master Makarov said as he then started looking up at the sky. "We better hurry looks like a thunderstorm is on its way."

"Come on, we need to hurry. We're both going to get sick if we stay out in this storm." Mirajane said as she ran with Natsu to Numbrick town. Luckly for them both it was a short run there from clover. Though on there short run there, a thunder storm decided to show up. At the moment Mirajane was running with Natsu and had his arm wrapped around her as they ran to keep her warm.

As they arrived into town there were both one hundred percent soaked. Natsu being the nice person he was undid his wet jacket and covered Mirajane with it as the rain had made her wet dress cling to her body.

"Come on let's find a store to get some cloths at." Natsu said even though he knew he was going to regret it later on.

"Wow.. so you don't mind shopping know?" Mirajane said in a playful way and kissed Natsu on his cheek.

"Yeah because I'm with you.." Natsu said as he tried to hide the real reason.

"Right.. you just don't want other men looking at a beautiful women with her cloths clinging to her, don't you?" Mirajane as she teased and played with Natsu.

"Maybe.." Natsu said and looked the other way as he now knew he had been found out.

"Here. This should be a good place to get new cloths." Mirajane said as she smiled and was happy she was going shopping.

Before they arrived at a store Natsu used his fire to warm them up and dry there cloths enough so they werent dripping water. Thought still there cloths was ruined. After walking for a few minutes and passing a few homes and parks they finnaly found the shopping district of Numbrick. They found a nice fancy clothing store.

They both entered into the fancy store and was greeted at the begining. The store was a nice fancy clothing store. It had a counter to check out in the front near the door, changing rooms in the back with mirrors outside of it, and all around in the store there was clothing. Dresses, pants, shorts, shirts, panties.., bras.., and anything you could imagine for clothing. "Of course it had to be there first.." Natsu said as Mirajane pulled him straight to the women's panties and bras section of the store.

"Hm.. black or red? Which is sexier?" Mirajane said as she looked at Natsu and pretended to model with them.

"Uhh.." Natsu said when Miraajne brought the red pair of panties up there waist.

A small amount of blood dripped out Natsu's nose when Mirajane brought the black pair of very daring panties up to her waist.

"Black it is." Mirajane said as she smiled and grabbed a matching bra.

"This is going to be a interesting night..." Natsu said as he watched Mirajane with the black pair of panties and bra in her hands.

"Next let's find some clothing, though I can bet you would love me just wearing these two things." Mirajane waved the black panties and bras in front of Natsu and started walking to we're the women pants were at.

Natsu nodded his head and followed Mirajane like a dog.

As Natsu arrived Mirajane was already digging into the clothing. She pulled out 3 pairs of pants and brought them with her as she then moved on to we're the shirts were at. Again Natsu followed her.

This time Mira grabbed a few blouses, shirts and tank-tops. "Ok let's go find a nice outfit for you." Mirajane smiled and handed Natsu all her clothing as she went to the male side of the store to find Natsu fire proof clothing. After searching for 10 minutes Mirajane wasn't able to find any fire proof clothing.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with, it looks to me like you can't find something." a young woman came up to them and asked to help.

"Hm.. actually yes. Would you by chance have any fire proof clothing? My husband here has a certain type of magic that burns his clothing often." Mirajane said with a cute smile.

"Hm.. fire proof clothing.. well I'll go in the back and look. Why don't you get dressed while I do. You might catch a cold from being in wet clothing. When you find a nice outfit just takes the tags off and bring them to the counter to check out." the woman said as she headed to the back to the employees only section.

"Alright Natsu let's go!" Mirajane said as she pulled him in to dressing rooms and pulled him into the same one as she went into the dressing rooms.

"Uh.. Mirajane?" Natsu asked Mirajane as she started stripping out of her cloths as soon as the door closed and Natsu hung the cloths up in the changing room.

"Yes?" Mirajane said as she continued to strip until she wore nothing and her wet clothing was on the ground.

"Uhh.. never mind..." Natsu said as he looked at her naked body.

"Thought so, you enjoying your show?" Mirajane said as she put one of her fingers under his chin and titled his head down slightly to look her in her eyes.

"Yeah..." Natsu said as he stared Mirajane in her eyes.

"Do you want to do naughty things to me?" Mirajane said as she straddled Natsu's lap.

"Yeah, I do.." Natsu said under his breath and started running his hands down her bare back.

"Well.. I'm sorry.. you will have to wait till tonight." Mirajane whispered into Natsu's ear and then got off his lap and started to put on her black pair of panties and bra.

"I should of seen that coming.." Natsu said and moaned as something of his got excited and then got turned down. "The demon strikes again!" Natsu said and Mirajane gave him a demon laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. sometimes I love that demon but sometimes she can be a bit of a problem.." Natsu said as he watched her pulled a very tight pair of lack pants onto herself. Mirajane then took a pink tank-top from the pile of clothing. The pink tank-top looked like her pink dress and the black tank-top she wore when she was young.

"Never thought pink and black worked good, but you made it work good..." Natsu said to Mirajane as she tied part of her top hair in a band like she normally did.

"And of course black heels to match and make a perfect outfit." Mirajane said and then looked into the mirror.

"Hm... Mirajane then looked and moved the ring that sat on right ring finger and moved it the side to look at it better. On the ring sat a small golden dragon wrapped around the ring. It was fairly smoove so it didn't bother her but on the top of it sat the dragon head and in his jaw was a small white diamond with a red ruby in the middle of the diamond.

"Hmm.. that brings a lot of memories." Natsu said as he looked at it.

"Yeah it does I remembered the night perfectly" Mirajane said as she remembered.

"A year ago it happened, night had a small chill, the moon was a full moon, and glowing bright in the sky with all the stars..."

-Flashback-

Natsu looked up the night sky. It was at night and he was with Mirajane at a quiet park that peaceful fall night.

Mirajane was cuddled up with him and resting her head on his chest while she looked at the stars with Natsu.

"I love these nights.. there so peaceful.." Mirajane said then sighed of happiness.

"Yeah, I remembered back when we first started dating we did this same thing.." Natsu said as he reminded her of them doing this exactly when they were a couple for just a few weeks.

"Of course I do, we came to this exact spot after are first date." Mirajane said as she smiled at the memory of there first date.

"Hmm.. well I have an idea to make this night better." Natsu said and smiled as he prepared hisself to ask the big question.

"And what would make this night better then?"

"Close your eyes and sit up, I'll show you." Natsu said as he kissed Mirajane on her forehead and slowly got up off the ground. Mirajane sat up from were she was laying down and closed her eyes.

"No peeking. Ok?" Natsu asked he saw her trying to peek.

"O party pooper." Mirajane said and laughed as she covered her eyes with both of her hands.

"Hmm.. actually you'll enjoy it better If you were standing up." Natsu said as he gave Mirajane his hand to pull her up to her feet. Mirajane stood up and covered her eyes again.

While she covered her eyes Natsu got on one knee and took out a small black velvet box out of his back pocket. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. Natsu then opened the small box which had a ring in it and pointed it towards Mirajane.

"Ok, open your eyes." Natsu said and smiled.

When Mirajane opened her eyes she was shocked out of belief. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Is Natsu going to propose to me?" Mirajane asked her self as her chest was beating fast and faster.

"H-hey Mirajane." Natsu said.

"Y-yes..?" Mirajane asked nervously.

Natsu took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Natsu asked the big question.

Out of of utter shock Mirajane couldn't say a word.

"Natsuu.. Yes! I will marry you!" Mirajane said as tears formed and ran down her face.

Natsu smiled and undid the ring from the box and placed the ring on her right ring finger and then kissed Mirajane pastitonly under the light of the stars and moon.

When they finished there long kiss Mirajane looked at her new ring. The ring looked like a dragon was wrapping itself around the golden ring. But the ring was still very smooth all the way around so it didnt bother other finger or hurt her. But what most surprised her was the gem in the dragons jaw. A diamond sat in the jaw with a ruby in the diamond. She also saw her name with Natsu's name engraved in the inside of the ring as she moved and looked at the ring. Once she was done looking at the ring Mirajane wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled him into another long kiss.

"My dragon is soon to be my husband..." Mirajane said between there kiss and went back to kissing him.

-Flashback end-

As Mirajane finished talking with Natsu about that night they both noticed they had been in the dressing room for some time.

"Come on Natsu. We have to get you out of here and into some new cloths." Mirajane said as she grabbed his hand and unlocked the door. As they left the changing room Mirajane looked in the near by mirror to make sure she looked good. As she did the young women from earlier came to them.

"Hi, we have fire proof fabric in different colors but no fire proof clothing at this time." she said.

"Hmm.. how long will it take to make a outfit?" Mirajane asked as she was already thinking of a good look for Natsu.

"If you know what your looking for, we have a lady here who can use magic and make it in a few minutes." the young women said to Mirajane.

"That will do." Mirajane said.

"Please come to the back with me." the young women said as she went to the back of the store.

"Come on Natsu." Mirajane pulled Natsu as she went toward the young women.

As they arrived in the back Mirajane and Natsu saw a small stand with a few mirrors around it.

"Sir, if you can please stand there. We need to get some measurements." the young women said.

While Natsu got on the stand, Mirajane walked around him as she thought of a outfit. As Mirajane thought two women started taking measurements of Natsu.

"Ok measurements done, what colors and how his outfit going to look?" one of the lady's said who was just taking measurements.

"Well my idea right know its to go with black pants, a nice white sleeveless shirt, and a white and black jacket with a symbol on it." Mirajane said as she thought about it.

"We can do that. What symbol on the back of the jacket?" the women asked Mirajane.

"A red Fairy Tail symbol." Mirajane said as she smiled at Natsu.

Natsu smiled back at Mirajane when he heard what the symbol was going to be.

"Alright should only take a few moments. Also do you want more then one outfit?" the lady asked.

"Yes, please. Two if you can." Mirajane said.

A few moments later two lady's walked back to Mirajane and Natsu holding two outfits that looked exactly the same. A pair of black pants, a white sleeveless shirt and a black and white jacket with a red Fairy Tail symbol on the back. The jacket was mostly white with a outline of black and a few black parts on it.

"Perfect!" Mirajane said as she grabbed the clothing and gave,it to Natsu to get dressed. "While you get dressed I'll find you a pair of sandals." Mirajane said as she rushed to the shoe part of the store. Natsu laughed and went into the other dressing room which was close by.

By the time he got dressed in the new clothing Mirajane was back with a pair of black sandals. Natsu quickly put them on.

"Alright that's done! Now we can go have some fun." Mirajane said as she went to the front counter with Natsu. Once they were there they payed with the money they had and left.

"Wow.. Its already dark. How late is it?" Natsu asked as he left the store and looked at the sky.

"Hmm.. already almost 10pm." Mirajane said as she left the store again because she asked what time it was.

"Dang.. we have to find a place to stay.. We've got a early train ride tomorrow." Natsu said as he knew tomorrow wasn't going to be fun.

"Theres probably one close by the train station." Mirajane said as she smiled and held hands with Natsu. Both of them started on there way towards the train station.

As they neared the train station they found a nice small and cheap hotel to stay in for the night. When they arrived they asked for a room and was handed the key. They went straight there and went inside. Once inside they saw it was a nice and cozy room. It had one king size bed, two night stands, a window with a curtain and drapes, a nice rug on the tile floor,a few pictures in frames, nice light brown walls, and a door to the bathroom.

"Not bad.." Natsu said as he looked around.

Mirajane right away sat on the bed and layer down. "Tiring day.." Mirajane then said.

"Sadly for us, it's not over." Natsu said with a smile.

"What do you mean no-" Mirajane started to say as she was stoping by Natsu kissing her.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu's hand run down her body.

"What ar-" Mirajane broke the kiss and started to say but Natsu interrupted her.

"Pay back from the store. You teased me, so know I'm going tease you back." Natsu said and he smiled and kissed Mirajane again.

"Mm.. that would work but two things stop you. One, when you start. You can't control your self. Two, why tease?" Mirajane said and went back to kissing Natsu and pressed her tongue at the entrance of Natsu's lips. Natsu let Mirajane push through and there tongues danced with each other as the made out.

As they kissed Natsu pushed up so they were sitting up. Natsu then slowly un-did Mirajane's pink tank-top to reveal her black bra. Right away Natsu wrapped his hands around her back and un did the clasp.

Snap.

Mirajane's bra opened and Mirajane let her bra off her shoulder to let breasts free. As the cold air in the room hit her newly exposed breasts they hardened. As like a order Natsu grabbed her left breast and started to play with it and squeeze it.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned Natsu's name again as he continued to squeeze her breast and broke there kiss for air.

As Mirajane caught her breath back but she didn't have much time before she was moaning again as Natsu right away lifted her breast to his mouth and sucked on her right nipple.

As Mirajane moaned she started to undo Natsu's jacket and take it off of him. Once it was off she pulled off white sleeve-less shirt.

"I see, straight to the action?" Natsu asked as he saw Mirajane undoing his pants buckle.

"Your fault." is all Mirajane said as Natsu stood up and took his pants and boxers off as he left his self naked. Natsu then gently pushed Mirajane down so she was laying down on the bed. He then started pulling her pants and panties off. Once they were off Natsu saw how wet she was already.

"Just start please! I can't wait any longer!" Mirajane said as she started to play with her self as she couldn't wait.

"Alright no foreplay." Natsu said as he laughed a little but and aligned his self with Mirajane's sex.

"Natsuuuu!" Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu gently enter her.

"Tight.." Natsu moaned as he let Mirajane adjust to Natsu.

After waiting a minute, Natsu started to thrust slowly in and out.

"Natsu.. you can go faster." Mirajane said as she smiled at him.

Natsu nodded and picked up speed. In a matter of second Mirajane was moaning loudly and slapping sounds could be heard as it echoed off the room's walls.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Mirajane continued to moan her lovers name as she was fucked continuously.

"Mira..." Natsu moaned as he went even faster.

"I can't... I can't.. I want to cum with you Natsu!" Mirajane said as he climax was coming very quickly.

"Then cum! I can't hold back!" Natsu said loudly.

"Miraaaa!" Natsu moaned as he filled Mirajanes inside and painted it white.

"Natsuuu!" Mirajane moaned as she let the pleasure take her body over.

As they took deep breaths to catch there breaths back they looked each in the eyes.

"I love you Mira." Natsu said and smiled at her.

"I love you to Natsu!" Mirajane said as she watch Natsu lay his head in her chest and drift asleep. Mirajane quickly followed him and feel asleep.

"No."

"Natsu..."

"No."

"Natsu...!"

"No."

"Natsu!"

Natsu quickly got on the train as he didn't really want the demon killing him that morning.

Mirajane followed him on and sat right next to him as Natsu sat down next to the window. Mirajane then patted her lap to let Natsu know he could, lay his head in her lap to sleep and try to feel better.

"Thank-you." Natsu said as he put his head on Mirajane's lap and slowly started falling asleep.

"Good-night my dragon." Mirajane said as she smiled as she ran her hand through his hair and used a bit of magic to put him asleep.

"Natsu.. Natsu.." Natsu heard his name get called but felt sick so he kept his eyes shut.

"Natsu there's a all you can eat buffet outside.."

"Food!" Natsu said and he bolted up and went straight for the door. Once he was off the train he finally noticed there was no buffet.

"No food?" Natsu said as he looked around.

"No food." Mirajane said behind and and held hands with him as she started walking towards Fairy Tail.

"Demon.." Natsu said as being tricked by her.

"My dragon.." Mirajane said and brought Natsu's hand to her her cheek and pressed it against her cheek.

"Fine... you win.." Natsu said as Mirajane kissed him on his cheek and went back to holding hands as they went to the Guild Hall.

"So the slut comes back."

"Hey! Who sa-" Natsu started to say as they both saw Erza with cake in her hand.

"And we're was Ms. I'm Gonna Get Fat at?" Mirajane replied back.

Both Erza and Mirajane then butted foreheads against each other and prepared to fight.

"Hey!" Natsu screamed at both them.

"We all need to get back to the guild hall first. After you can duke It out and we then can watch Erza lose." Natsu said as he encouraged Mirajane on.

"Hey! I won't lose to some whore." Erza screamed and went back to eating her cake and walking to Fairy Tail.

"and I wont lose to a fat knight!" Mirajane said as she followed Erza.

Slowly by surly they both picked up speed and started dashing toward the guild hall with Natsu running after them.

As they arrived at Fairy Tail and went inside they put there things down and prepared for a fight.

"Good you three are ba-" Master Makarov said in a worried tone then got hit by both Mirajane and Erza as he did notice the fight about to break out.

As Master Makarov looked up he saw the fight about to start and decide what he was going to say was more important.

"Shut up brats!" Master Makarov screamed.

Erza gulped at Master Makarov being mad.

"What's wrong masters?" Mirajane said in a innocent girl tone.

"What's wrong? A S-class job was stolen and there were no S-class wizards here this morning!" Master Makarov screamed.

"WHAT!?" Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, and the rest of the guild screamed.

* * *

><p>Holy shit! I wrote to much! Don't expect a new chapter for atleast a 5 days - a week. I'm trying longer chapters as this way of writing really extended the detail and length of the chapters. But my question to you all are. Do you like the new style of my writing? I need feedback if you can! :D<p>

Also Lulluby arc finished the between arc chapter is also finished. Know we start Galuna Island arc. I don't know how many changes will be done in this arc but I do know phantom vs fairy tail arc and tower of heaven arc will be very very different! So I'll see what I can see with this coming arc! :D

**Review and favorite if you liked :)**

-ValinNight


	5. Chapter 5 - Galuna Island Arc

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 5 -

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!?" Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, and the rest of the guild screamed.<p>

"What do you mean a S-class job was stolen?" Erza screamed at Master Makarov.

"Yes.. why do you think I said this was more important! Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu your the only S-Class wizards here so your to head out after the three who stole the S-class job. The S-Class job that was stolin was "The Galuna Island Job." Please hurry." Master Makarov said as he started to give orders to the three S-Class wizards.

"Well that's not true.."

"Huh?" Master Makarov said as he looked up to see his grandson looking down on everyone from the second floor which is dubbed "The S-Class Floor."

"When did you get here Laxus?" Erza asked.

"A few hours ago." Laxus replied. "Also if you want I think I know who stole the S-Class Job."

"Who would that be?" Erza asked.

"Well I did see a blue cat with white wings grab it and fly through the window. Also I'm guessing that cat hasn't been around Natsu recently, so I'm just guessing here. Grey. He's still pretty pissed from last year." Laxus said.

"Alright let's go!" Mirajane said and turned around to go after Happy and Grey.

"Hey Laxus!" Natsu screamed at Laxus before he left.

"What?" Laxus said.

"When I get back, we're fighting. Like you said last time, when your around again. Remember the promise." Natsu said and give him a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. but don't think your gonna win.." Laxus said and grinned back at Natsu.

Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all three of them hurried out of the guild towards Hargeon town.

* * *

><p>"Anything Natsu?" Mirajane asked Natsu as they arrived to Hargeon and asked him to sniff for Grey, Happy, or Lucy.<p>

"Yeah.. but there faint. Meaning they left most likely." Natsu answered Mirajane.

"Must mean they found someone to take them to Guluna Island." Erza said as she started looking around for a boat to take them.

"No!" Natsu said.

"No?" Mirajane and Erza asked in a confused look.

"I'm not getting on a boat!" Natsu stated.

"Why not? How do you expect us to get to a Island without a boat Natsu?" Erza asked as she was already thinking she would have to,knock the poor guy out.

"Easy! We fly!" Natsu said with a excitement in his voice.

"Natsu, I know you have a lot of energy. But Erza and me wouldn't be able to make it to the island just off our magic.." Mirajane said and tried to reason why Natsu.

"Heh.. I'll fly you both!" Natsu said with a grin.

"This isn't going to end well.. but fine I can't see anymore lending us a boat or taking us to a cursed island." Erza said.

"Alright first, Erza requip to something lighter and isn't heavy. Second Erza you will have to get on my back and Mirajane in my arms." Natsu said.

"Requip!" Erza used her magic to go to her regular clothing with out amour. She know wore a pair of heels, blue jeans, and a tight shirt that heavily showed off her size of her breasts and cleaverage.

Erza then climbed on Natsu's back for a small piggyback ride. After Natsu picked up Mirajane bridal style.

"Fire dragon's flaming boost!" Natsu screamed a spell that neither Erza or Mirajane had ever seen. Then in under a blink of an eye all three of them were in the air and soaring through in the sky with Natsu's legs on fire and a magic circle behind them.

"Natsu!" both Mirajane and Erza screamed at Natsu because they were going at a speed that neither of them could see and only here wind.

But the view was amazing for a lot three of them. They were soaring through the light blue sky and through the misty clouds.

"Natsu! Do you even know where we are going?!" Erza screamed in Natsu's ear as she tried to ask as they flew through the sky.

"Nope!" Natsu screamed back at Erza.

"Great...! Alright ill try leading." Erza said as she looked for a land marker to help. Erza then saw a weird looking rock poking out of the water. "That rock.. I've seen it on the map. That means we need to go more North-East." Erza said In her head.

"Alright Natsu.. were going North-East!" Erza screamed at Natsu.

"Which way is that?" Natsu screamed a question at Erza.

"Ugh.. Natsu.. that way!" Erza screamed again in Natsu's ear and pointed towards North-East.

After a few minutes of traveling in the new direction they saw a island come in view. An island that looked like a crescent moon.

"There it is!" Mirajane screamed over the wind.

"Alright Natsu land." Erza said as she pointed to a spot on the beach to land.

"Alright, how?"

"What do you mean how?!" both Mirajane and Erza screamed!

"Yeah.. this is my first time using this spell. So I really don't know how." Natsu said with a smile.

"Natsu!" Both Mirajane and Erza screamed at Natsu as he dove to the ground.

"Natsu.. please land us safely. You don't want me to get hurt right?" Mirajane said to Natsu as best she could with a innocent voice as they fell.

"Mir-." Natsu started to say Mirajane's name then it clicked in his mind. Like he promised her, he had to keep her safe. Which means he had to land. "Let's hope this works!" Natsu said in his head.

At the last second as the plummeted head first to the ground and the girls screaming Natsu flipped them so he feet was toward the ground. As soon as he had his feet toward the ground he added his flames to his legs to slow there descent. As they kept nearing the ground Natsu pushed out as much flames as he could on his feet to stop them.

As they got the beach of Galuna Island they dropped down safely. As soon as Natsu checked that Mirajane was safe Natsu dropped onto his knees and started to rest.

"Thank-You Natsu!" Mirajane said as she bent down and kissed Natsu on his forehead.

"Good job. Know we need to figure out where Grey, Lucy, and Happy are at." Erza said as started to look around. They were all three on a nice beach. There were a forest behind them and the vast blue ocean in front of them. But there were no signs of life anywhere.

"That way.." Natsu said as he pointed inwards of the Island.

"You smell them?" Erza asked.

"No, I see Greys clothing..." Natsu said as he pointed to a abandoned jacket, shirt, and pants.

"Yeah, thats Grey's alright." Mirajane said as she sighed at what the ice mage kept doing.

"Alright let's go!" Erza said with Natsu and Mirajane following behind

* * *

><p>"Those are some big walls..." Natsu said as they neared something with tall walls made out of logs of wood.<p>

"Anything?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"Ahh eww! I smell a pervert and a wet cat!" Natsu said as he covered his nose.

"Alright that means there in there!" Erza said as she ran up to the gate to knock.

"Gah!" as Natsu and Mirajane watched Erza go up to the door she randomly fell into a hidden pitfall trap.

"Wow Lucy it worked! You caught Erza with it! Aye!" all three of them then heard over the wall.

"Run!"

"Happy? Grey?" Mirajane asked with a confused look.

"Yup, he really likes to make fun of Lucy." Natsu said he laughed a little bit at Happy's actions.

"Ahem..." Erza said as she climbed out of the pitfall trap. "Would someone like to tell me why there's a trap in front of the gate?!"

"Pervert die!" Natsu then screamed as he started running in a direction east of Erza.

"Natsu?" Erza asked with a confused look.

Boom!

"Natsu!" everyone heard Grey scream.

"I see.. looks like someone was trying to run away..." Mirajane said with a smile as she cracked her knuckles.

"I think it's time for someone's punishment!" Erza said as she started to walk towards the direction Natsu had gone.

"You really didnt need to hit me that much." Grey said to Erza as they all three sat down in a small hut with 4 small rooms. They were know inside the village and found some more information.

"You stole a S-class mission. So that punishment wasn't as bad at what Mater Makarov will do to you. Also what did the villagers want us to do again?" Erza said as she looked at them all.

"They asked us to destroy the moon..." Grey said as he rubbed his head.

"This is weird. We can't really destroy the moon.." Lucy said as she sighed over confusion.

"Ugh.. I thought they said this was outside out there.." Natsu said as he entered through the door and was sad.

"What do you mean outside out there?" Mirajane said as she watched Natsu sit down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Yeah.. around this hut and the other huts the air isn't fresh. Like something is around this village." Natsu said.

"Interesting.. well tomorrow when we wake up we will all explore some and try to find some more information." Erza said and started heading towards one of the rooms in the hut to sleep.

"Yeah I think I'm going to follow you Erza. I'm tried from flying here." Natsu said as he yawned and stood up. He then pulled Mirajane up from were she was sitting and both of them went towards the other room in the hut.

"Aye..." a tired Happy said.

"Night everyone." Natsu said as he closed the door after Mirajane and Happy entered the room.

Once Natsu, Mirajane, and Happy were inside and the door closed Natsu took everything off but his boxers and climbed into bed.

Mirajane quickly changed into a small pink babydoll and got in the bed with Natsu and let Natsu wrap his arms around her body and spoon with him. Happy then layed down at the end of the bed.

"Night Mira, I love you." Natsu said as he kissed her before going back to spooning her.

"Night Natsu, I love you to." Mirajane and blew out the candle that was on in the small room.

"Night Happy." both Natsu and Mirajane said before sleep took them.

"Fish..." Happy said as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Alright we will all go together into the island while we look for more information." Erza said as everyone was still yawning. Erza woke them all up at the crack of dawn.<p>

"Whatever..." Natsu said.

"Great.. we have to work with flame-brain.." Grey said as he sighed.

"Hey! We're all in this mess because of you Ice princes. Your just lucky we came here or you would be probably dead!" Natsu yelled back at Grey.

"Yeah right! I'm stronger then you!" Grey yelled back at Natsu.

"Natsu.. Grey..!" Erza said.

"Yes.. were just having a nice conservation.. right best friend?" Grey said.

"Of course best friend!" Natsu said as both them put an arm around each other and pretended to be best friends.

"Alright, let's go!" Erza screamed and started to head out as everyone followed her.

As they stepped into the forest they kept looking round. They were was nothing different as this forest was like a regular forest. From the green tree, insects, and animals. But after 10 minutes of walking and wondering they found a temple entrance.

"Hey.. what's that?" Grey points towards a temple entrance.

"A temple this deep in a forest?" Mirajane said as she walked closer to it with Natsu.

"Alright, let's go inside and see If it's just a abandoned temple." Erza said as everyone followed her in.

"Down stairs or upstairs first?" Natsu asked.

"Down is most dangerous, so we go down." Erza said.

"D-dangerous? Wait! I don't want to die!" Lucy screamed as she was forced to follow them all.

"Aye, your just a scaredy cat!" Happy said as he laughed at Lucy.

As they walked down the stairs it looked like moss bricks that was light brown in color. The deeper the went down the more the temple shifted into a cave.

As they continued into the cave the cave opened up to a bigger room.

"Hey whats that massive block of ice here?" Lucy asked as they walked into the opening of the cave and saw a massive ice block with something it.

"Weird.. wouldn't this ice melt?" Mirajane asked as she continued looking at it.

"Hmm.. this is weird. But your right it doesn't look like tis melting, but it is slightly. There's water around it." Erza stated as she looked around.

"Grey everything alright. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Happy said as he pointed at Grey's face.

"That isn't possible!" Grey said out load.

"What isn't?" Erza asked.

"That's... DELORIA!" Grey screamed in shock.

* * *

><p>Not many NaMi moments in this chapter sadly as this arc is mostly around Grey :3 ill try adding one in the next chapter thought there will tone of NaMi moments in the next arc.<p>

Also yes this was a short chapter because one,it his arc isn't that good. :3 I needed to eo this arc to get Lucy new keys and a build up for the next arc :3 so yeah this chapter wasn't the best but I plan to try harder and make the next chapter much much better.

But other than that I'm hopeing this is a good pace :D I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you again for chapter 6!

-ValinNight


	6. Chapter 6 - Galuna Island Arc Part 2

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 6 -

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Deloria?" Erza asked Grey as he was freaking out.<p>

"Deloria is the demon who killed my master, Ur. She was the one who taught me ice-make magic. This Demon was attacking a village but it was to powerful so she used a spell name "Iced Shell" and froze the demon whole." Grey said as he explained what happened and why he knew Deloria, the frozen demon in front of them.

"Yeah ok, but is it suppose to be melting?" Mirajane asked as she saw half ofthe demon's head was now unfrozen.

"No, that isn't possible. Iced Shell keeps it frozen forever. It shouldn't be possible to melt it!" Grey said.

"Quiet! Someones coming!" Erza said as she grabbed Grey and Lucy and hid behind the rock. Natsu, Mirajane, and Happy quickly followed her and hid behind another large rock at the side of the cave.

"So.. It's still only has half it's head melted. Sheesh Iced Shell really froze it good." a women wearing a white kimono dress said. She had dark purple hair and brown eyes.

"Of course, that is what Iced Shell was suppose to do. Also it doesn't help that Ur was on par of a wizard saint." a man with blueish silver hair said.

"No.. Lyon? What's going on!?" Grey whispered so the two people who were talking couldn't hear them.

"How long left? We need to hurry. From what I understand Fairy Tail is on this island and not just any Fairy Tail wizards. Three S-Class mages." the dark purple haired women said to Lyon.

"Your right Ultear we do. I'll ask the others to hurry." Lyon said and turned to leave out the other entrance to the cave with Ultear behind him.

Once Lyon and Ultear left the cave Erza, Grey, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Mirajane come out of hiding.

"Erza, I'm going after Lyon!" Grey said as he started running in the direction Lyon went.

"Wait!" Erza said as she grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"How do you know Lyon?" Erza asked as she tryed to get more information.

"Lyon is basically my brother. When I was being taught by Ur my Ice-make magic, Lyon was there also learning Ice-make magic by Ur." Grey explained in a hurry.

"Alright I see, Lucy and Happy go with Grey. Natsu and Mirajane go find the other women, I think her name was Ultear. Also see if can find information to stop Deloria being unfrozen. I'm going to do the same." Erza said as she gave orders to everyone.

"Alright let's go!" Grey said and ran in the direction that Lyon went with Lucy and Happy behind him.

"We will be back, will contact you if we find information." Mirajane said and she left with Natsu in the direction that they came into the cave by.

"So, what's our plan?" Natsu asked Mirajane after they were a good amount of space between anyone.

"I don't know.. just look around I guess."Mirajane said as she looked around for hints of things.

"Hmm.. why don't we take a break before we do anything?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Nat-... but. Wouldn't Erza get mad?" Mirajane asked Natsu as he went over to a fallen pillar.

"When did you start caring about Erza getting mad?" Natsu asked in a confused look.

"True... why do I care?" Mirajane said, then walked over to wear Natsu had sat down. Mirajane then sat down in Natsu's lap. As Mirajane sat down she felt Natsu wrap his arms around her stomach and waist.

"Mmm.. so warm and comfy." Mirajane said as she leaning back in Natsu as he kept embracing her.

"You know.. we need to start doing these things more often. We never gets chance to relax with each other." Natsu said.

"Yeah.. I know. But when we're on jobs we don't have time to usually."

"Then we should make some time."

"I wish we could." Mirajane said as she got up from Natsu's lap and kissed Natsu on the lips.

As they kissed a old man walked in on them.

"So. The part about Fairy Tail wizards were true. Though I didn't expect them to just be fooling around." a old man said.

"Mm... Hey!" Mirajane said as she was surprised and stopped her kiss with Natsu.

"Hey! I was spending time with my wife. You got a problem?!" Natsu screamed at the weird old man.

"Yes.. I'm your enemy. Should we, you know be fighting?!" the old man screamed.

"Weird.. you smell like that women Lyon was talking to earlier." Natsu then randomly said as he sniffed the air in the direction of the old man.

"Huh... What the- why the hell would you sniff a old man?!" the old man said.

"I didn't.. I just can easily smell everyone's scent. You smell like that girl downstairs that had purple hair and wearing the white kimono." Natsu said as he looked at the old man.

"Transformation magic?" Mirajane asked as she tryed to think of why the old man had the same smell of Ultear.

"Ultear..?" Mirajane then asked as she said the name of the women with purple hair and who was wearing the white kimono.

"Yeah! That women. The old man smells just like her!" Natsu said in a exciting voice.

"Hey! I'm your enemy! Dont ignore me!" the old man screamed again.

"So are you Ultear?" Mirajane asked the old man.

"My god.. This is annoying! I give up.." the old man said as he changed into Ultear.

"Hey there's Ultear! Where did the old man go?!" Natsu said as he looked around.

"Is he?" Ultear said as he just kept faceplaming herself.

"No, he just has a few off moments." Mirajane said with a laugh.

"So would you tell us what's going on?" Mirajane said as she looked at Ultear.

"Well.. It shouldn't matter. In less then 5 minutes Deliora will be in unfrozen and alive again." Ultear said with a smile.

"Wait didn't Ur, Grey's master freeze Delioria? I also thought Grey said Iced Shell couldn't be unfrozen." Natsu asked Ultear.

"So.. when did you start listening to Grey?" Mirajane asked as she teased Natsu from earlier.

"When you started listening to Erza." Natsu teased Mirajane back.

"Fine, what ever. But how are they unfreezing Deliora?" Mirajane asked.

"Moon drip. Well I need to get to a safe spot before this island is destroyed by Deliora. Have fun!" Ultear said as she got up and disappeared using magic.

"Uhh.. that means.." Natsu started to say.

"Lets go! We need to get to Erza right now!" Mirajane said as she started running to the stairs where Deliora was at. They both quickly ran down the stairs to the cave and got to Deliora.

"Erza!" Natsu screamed as they got there.

"Uhh.. do you want to tell me what you did?! The ice is cracking!" Erza screamed as she watched Deliora start to free it self.

"Guess we're gonna fight it.." Mirajane said as she prepared her magic.

"Once its free we attack." Erza said as she agreed with Mirajane.

"RAWWWWWRRRR!"

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour!"

"Take over: Satan Soul!"

"I'm all fired up!"

Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu prepared to fight the demon Deliora.

"Fire Dragon's roar!" Natsu sent out a massive stream of fire at Deliora.

CRACK!

"He's cracking?" Erza said out loud as she heard it.

"Don't tell me..-" Mirajane started to say something but got interrupted.

"IT'S DEAD ALREADY?!" Lyon screamed.

"Huh?" Natsu said as he looked up to see Lyon, Grey, Lucy, and Happy at the other side of the cave. Though Grey and Lyon were both bleeding from wounds and looked if they were both about to drop down dead.

"Soo... it was dead this whole time. Ur killed it.." Lyon said as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Heh.. Ur.. She was that strong.." Grey said as he also collapsed onto the floor like Lyon.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you both?" Erza asked as she requiped back into her regular outfit. Mirajane followed her and undid her take over.

"They fought. At the end Grey almost used Ice Shell, but Happy tackled Grey and forced him so he wouldn't." Lucy said as she tried to help Grey out.

"Great, well Deliora is long dead it looks like. Let's head back to town and fix Grey up." Erza said as she went up Grey and started to help him up.

"Lyon..you aren't evil. You aren't bad. Join us in Fairy Tail, we can help you grow stronger if you want." Grey said to Lyon as he was helped up by Erza and Lucy.

"Maybe, just give me some time. I need to think a lot.." Lyon said as he looked at Grey and smiled.

"Heh you got beat..." Natsu said as he walked up to Grey and laughed silently.

"Nats- Oww!" Grey tried to yell at Natsu but the pain didn't allow him to.

* * *

><p>"Soo.. This was a interesting job.." Natsu said as he walked on the beach with Mirajane. Even though it was late at night and the moon was shining Natsu and Mirajane decided to relax some after they had gotten back the small town.<p>

"Yeah.. the big Deliora mix but we really haven't done the job. We haven't fixed the people of this island and technically speaking we haven't "destroyed the moon." Mirajane said as she leaned on Natau.

"Yeah, tomorrow will figure that out." Natsu said as he kissed Mirajane on her forehead.

As Natsu finished kissing Mirajane on her forehead Mirajane grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled Natsu in for a deep romantic kiss.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as there tongues intertwined and made out.

Natsu decide he wanted a better position so he stopped there kiss and picked Mirajane up. Once he picked her up, Natsu placed her on the sand and got on top of her. Natsu then continued there passionate kiss. As they made out they let there tongues roam in each others mouths and fight for dominance. Natsu placed his hand that wasn't supporting himself on Mirajane's waist and started running his hand down her side. As soon as Natsu did that Mirajane wrapped both of her arms around Natsu's neck and held Natsu to herself.

Slowly by surely Natsu started to pull up Mirajane's tank top as they kissed. Once her tank top was high enoough and showing enough skin Natsu placed his free hand on her skin and roamed it back down to her waist. Once his hand got to her waist he moved his hand under her pants and into her panties.

Natsu stopped there kiss before he went farther and looker at her in her eyes.

"Mm?" Natsu asked with a expression showing it was a question.

"Mmm.." Mirajane said as she kissed Natsu again and his hand went to her very wet part. Right away he brought his hand there and started rubbing her sex.

As they continued Natsu slowly started pulling down Mirajane's pants and panties once it was far enough down Natsu let his hand roam yet again In the area.

"Think there actually gonna do it in the beach?" both Natsu and Mirajane heard as they stopped there kiss as they now knew people were watching them.

"Shh! They might hear us!" they heard after.

"Yes.. we were gonna do it Grey, Erza, and Lucy." Natsu said out load.

"Shit! Run! Oww!" Grey screamed as he got up from the bush he was hiding in and ran as fast as he could without hurting himself again.

"Really Grey? They were about to get into some good action!" Erza said as she started running In the direction Grey ran.

"Umm.. I didn't see anything.." Lucy said after Erza and ran after her.

"3." Natsu started to count.

"2." Mirajane said.

"1." both Natsu and Mirajane said at the same time and ran after the three people who interrupted there love making session.

* * *

><p>"Oww. Really.. you didn't need to hit us that hard.." Grey said as he was rubbing a large bump on his head.<p>

"Well that's your fault." Erza said as she sat down on the chair back at there small cabin in the village.

"I wouldn't be saying anything Erza. You were the pervert enjoying the show that Natsu and Mirajane were putting on. Also you got caught also!" Grey said as Erza.

"Your right I did. So your right let me punish the person who gave it away.." Erza said as she prepared to hit Grey.

"Enough! We can talk about this or fight about this later. We need a plan for tomorrow to finish this job." Mirajane said as she hit Grey and Erza on there head.

"True we do.." Grey said as he rubbed the new bump on his head.

"I think I know how to solve it. Ill keep thinking about it tonight as I fall asleep. If I think it will work I will tell you tomorrow." Erza said as she yawned and stretched.

"Night Erza." Natsu said.

"Good-night everyone." Erza said and went over to her room.

"Guess will follow Erza, good night everyone." Mirajane said as he got up from her seat and went to her room.

"Night everyone." Natsu said as he followed his wife into there room.

"Aye.." Happy said tiredly and followed Natau and Mirajane.

* * *

><p>"Soo.. Let's destroy the moon." Erza said proudly and look up.<p>

It was the next day and Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Grey, Happy, and Lucy waited around all day for the moon to start to come up.

"And.. Why didn't we do this last night?" Lucy asked outload.

"Becuase we were all tired and it was already very late at night." Grey said as he looked at the moon. "Well I'll miss you moon, bye." Grey then said as he waved at the moon.

"Hmm..." Mirajane looked at Erza then the moon and kept thinking.

"Natsu, I'll need you for this part. Requip: Giant Armour!" Erza said and then requiped to her giant amour.

"Natsu your going to use your magic to help me blast this spear at the moon." Erza said as she took aim at the moon.

"What..?! How's that suppose to reach the moon?" Lucy yelled at Erza's actions.

"Hmm.. now I see.." Mirajane said.

"Lucy don't worry." Mirajane added and went quiet.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu ingulfed his hand on fire and hit the back end of the spear. The spear then went flying towards the moon.

CRACK.

Everyone including the towns people watched as the sky start to crack.

"N-no way. They broke the moon?!" Lucy yelled in disbelief.

Boom!

"No, we didn't destroy the moon Lucy. We simply destroyed what was surrounding the village." Erza said as all the towns people started turning into demons.

"But all the people are starting to turn into demons!" Lucy yelled back.

"Thata because thats there original form. They were demons to begin with. They lost there memory's becuase of the moon drip was creating a shield around the village. They thought they were humans when they weren't." Erza explained to Lucy.

"Woo! We're back to normal!"

"woo!"

"They did it!"

The towns people starts cheering as they finished turning into demons and regained there memories.

"Let's throw them a feast!" one of the towns people say.

"Yeah what that random person said! Throw them a feast!" Natsu said as he rubbed his stomach and smiled.

"Natsu.." Mirajane said as she sighed.

"Fine will stay for dinner but were leaving after. Till then we need to find someone to give us a ride back to Hargeon." Erza said as she looked around and tried to think.

"Wait.. How did you get here if you didn't arrive by boat?" Grey asked as he looked confused.

"Natsu... he flew us here." Erza said as she pointed to Natsu, who was know shoving food into his mouth.

"He's that strong?" Lucy asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Yes, Natsu is a S-Class Mage." Erza said to Lucy to answer her question.

"Maybe I can help and I have something for you."

Erza, Lucy, Grey, and Mirajane looked over to a demon.

"Bobo?" Grey asked.

"Who's Bobo?" Erza asked.

"That would be me..." Bobo said as he raised he hand.

"He's the one who brought us here from Hargeon." Grey answered Erza's question.

"I see, and could you take us all to Hargeon?" Erza asked Bobo.

"Sure! Just tell me when you want me to take you back. Also our chief asked me to bring you this. Its Two gate keys and 8 million Jewels." Bobo said.

"This job wasn't really taken. So I'm sorry we can't accept the money, I'm glad we could help." Erza said as she denied the money.

"What?! All that money! Noo!" Lucy cried as she needed money.

"What about the two gate keys? We have no use for them." Bobo asked Erza.

"I guess.." Erza said as she was handed them to her by Bobo.

"They are two gold keys. Gate of the Maiden and Gate of the Archer." Bobo said.

"Thank-You and here Lucy, you will have more use for them." Erza said as she handed the two gold keys to Lucy.

"Yay!" Lucy said as she jumped up and down in happiness.

"Well that takes cares of that. I guess now we can relax and eat some food." Erza said as she joined Natsu at eating from the feast.

* * *

><p>"Thank-You again, it means a lot!" Mirajane said as she stepped off the boat as she tried helping Natsu off.<p>

Burrrrp. "I don-." Burrrp. Natsu tried saying he doesn't feel good but couldn't as he felt horrible.

"Ok Natsu, we're on ground again." Mirajane said as she patted Natsu on his back.

"Woo! I'm revived! Land I love you!" Natsu screamed in joy!

"Alright enough talk lets go!" Erza said as she picked up her stuff and they all started heading back towards Fairy Tail.

"Hey theres Fairy Tail mages." a random stranger said as Natsu, Mirajane, Happy, Erza, Grey, and Lucy arrived in Magnolia.

"I wonder if they were told what happened." another stranger said.

"Poor people, has to suck for them." yet another stranger said.

"Umm.. guys I'm beginning to think something happened." Natsu said as she kept hearing similar things.

"I think your right Natsu." Mirajane said as she held Natsu's hand and squeezed it tighter.

"Well lets see what happ- guild hall?" Erza said as she looked at Fairy Tail's Guild Hall with iron spikes coming out of it. As Erza looked at it, everyone faces was in pure shock.

* * *

><p>Woo another chapter done and it's a long one. This finishes up the Deliora Arc which I'm happy. Not much i could there but hey I added a few NaMi scenes! :D<p>

Now.. The Phantom Lord Arc! Finally! A arc that I really wanted to do. Twists and turns will happen. Natsu will rage Mirajane will get hurt and Natsu will enter a new phase of magic... No one hurts his wife. The Phantom Lord Arc will have tons of charges and will be awesome! I can't wait to write this one! :D

Also sorry if the Deliora arc was rushed, again I didnt like this arc and almost got rid of it. Though I needed. Reason why Lucy got the two gate keys. :p there both needed in the future, though not in this arc. Most of this arc coming will be focused on natsu and mirajane and battle scenes! :D hope you all enjoy!

Also chapter 7, the next chapter might be late. I'm taking a small break from writing this story and it's time once I write another chapter for its time. I'm planning on writing a quick nice NaMi one-shot :) shouldn't take that long, trying for 5k-10k words. But it's good to take a break from these two stories as I don't want to get bored with them.

Thank-You all again for the reviews, favorites, and following! :D

-ValinNight


	7. Chapter 7 - Phantom Lord Arc

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 7 -

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"W-What happened?!" they all screamed as they looked at the guild hall.<p>

"Phantom Lord is what happened."

Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Happy, and Lucy all turned around to see Master Makarov behind them.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Mirajane asked Master Makarov as she looked at the wrecked guild hall.

"No. Now follow me. We've moved everything that we could down stairs and that where we're setting up for now." Master Makarov said as he walked towards the guild hall and went inside.

Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Happy, and Lucy quickly followed behind him to the downstairs of the destroyed guild hall. In the basement it was a grey cellar with large barrels of beer all around. There were also shelves of supplies, but there was now a few unbroken tables, chairs, and the guild job board with a make shift bar.

"Hey looks who's back!" a drunken Cana said as she saw them coming in.

"It's good to see everyone safe." Mirajane said as she saw everyone still being how they were before. Cana was drinking, Elfman was arm wresteling with someone, Macao and Wakaba was drinking and smoking. Just the normal Fairy Tail.

"Yes I agree it's good that there safe but what happened, would you mind telling us Master?" Erza asked.

"Yeah who the hell destroyed our guild hall?" Grey also asked.

"And who the hell beat you up?" Master Makarov replied back to Grey then finished his glass of beer.

"Long story.." Grey said as he looked the other way.

"Same here. But i've at least got a short story for you." Master Makarov said as he grabbed another mug of beer.

"Short story is the people who attacked us was Phantom Lord. Both guilds have been fighting for a while and this is just him trying to get back at us. The attack was done by a man named Gajeel Redfox. I don't know much about him but who cares. All that matters is were all safe." Master Makarov said and smiled at them.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov!" someone screamed as they ran down the stairs.

A man that no one knew went up the Master Makarov. From everyone's view he looked lille a reporter as he had a Lacrima camera and microphone.

"Yes and who are you?" Master Makarov asked the man and continued to drink his beer.

"I just have a few questions, im from Sorcerer magazine. First question, is Fairy Tail going to do anything about there guild hall being destroyed?" the man now known that's he's from Sorcerer magazine asked.

"No." Master Makarov said as he gave him a simple answer.

"Alright, what about the three hurt Fairy Tail members." the man asked. As the man asked the question the guild hall went silent.

"What? What do you mean three Fairy Tail members got hurt?" Master Makarov almost screamed at the poor man.

"Yes they were just found a few minutes ago.." the man said nervously.

"WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME?!" Master Makarov then screamed and started running up the stairs with the rest of Fairy Tail running after him.

* * *

><p>As they all arrived at a small park in Magnolia, they saw a small blob of people all surrounding something.<p>

"Move! Guild Master coming through!" Master Makarov screamed as he pushed threw.

What they saw next surprised everyone in Fairy Tail. They saw Levy, Jet, and Droy tied up and hanging from a tree knocked out. All three of them had scratches and dried blood on them but luckily they were breathing. Levy was hung in-between Jet and Droy and there were words on Levy's exposed stomach.

"Phantom Lord." it read on Levy's stomach .

"Phantom Lord..." Master Makarov said as he started to become pissed at what they had done to his brats.

"Phantom Lord... You can destroy my home, my guild hall, but when you hurt my brats, my family hell will be knocking on your door and asking for you! Fairy Tail we are going into war with Phantom Lord!" Master Makarov screamed as he raised his fist into the air.

"Let's show them who there messing with!" Natsu screamed.

"Let's show them who we are!" Erza screamed after Natsu.

"We are Fairy Tail Wizards!" Mirajane then screamed

"We are Fairy Tail Wizards!" every in Fairy Tail then screamed.

"Mirajane do you think you can take care Levy, Jet, and Droy?" Master Makarov asked as he used his Titan magic to grow bigger. He then started to undo the ropes holding Levy, Jet, and Droy.

"Of course I can master." Mirajane said with a smile.

Master Makarov then brought down each of them one by one. First was Levy who Elfman picking up and starting caring her to Fairy Tail's cellar. Then Jet and Droy, who were caried by Natsu and Grey. All three of them were carried back to Fairy Tail to get treated. Once everyone was back in Fairy Tail and Levy, Jet, and Droy were getting treated Master Makarov started preparing everyone.

"Mirajane, Reedus, Lucy, and a few others will stay back to help Levy, Jet, and Droy. Everyone else your with me, we're bringing the fight to Phantom Lord!" Master Makarov said and started heading for the stairs.

"So am I able to get in on this?" Laxus said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Your here Laxus?" Master Makarov asked.

"No, I just got here. Was checking on my team as the rested from theremkast job." Laxus said.

"Alright, then let's go!" Master Makarov screamed and was happy as his grandson was helping out for once. "But why.." Master Makarov thought as he started walking up the stairs from the cellar.

* * *

><p>Boom!<p>

"Hey did anyone here a explosion?" a random Phantom Lord wizard asked.

"Nah your just hearing things." another Phantom Lord Wizard said.

Boom!

"Hey know that you mention it... I just heard a-."

Boooom! The doors to the Phantom Lord Guild Hall was blown to pieces as Fairy Tail came in.

"Fairy Tail's come knocking!" Nastu screamed as he grabbed the first Phantom Lord Wizard and punched his face in.

"Yeah! That's manly!" Elfman screamed.

"Requip!" Erza said as she changed into her black wing armor.

"Ice-make: Cannon!" Grey said as he made a cannon out of ice.

"Take over: Beasts arm!" Elfman said as his arm changed.

"Lets go!" everyone In Fairy Tail screamed as the fight started.

"Fire Dragon's roar!" Nasty said as he sent out flames and knocked people out.

"Thunder Bullets!" Laxus said as he shot lighting at Phantom Lord wizards.

Erza was using her swords and knocks Phantom Lord Wizards out by the dozen.

"I'm heading up stairs to get Jose." Master Makarov said as he went up the stairs.

"Alright good-luck." Erza said and proceeded to destroy more Phantom Lord Wizards.

* * *

><p>As Master Makarov walked around he looked for clues of where Jose could be. When he got to the top of the stairs there was no one there. Master Makarov then went to Master Jose's room and tryed looking for him. He was no where to be found.<p>

"Hmm.." Master Makarov said as stopped and stared to think. But what he didn't know was that someone was coming up behind him.

The person behind Master Makarov got closer to him and prepared to attack him.

"That won't be a good idea if I was you..." Master Makarov said out-loud and not even turning around.

"W-what h-how?" the random person asked and then watched Master Makarov turn around and look at him.

"I hope you do realize and haven't forgotten, I am a wizard Saint.." Master Makarov said.

The random wizard gulped as he was getting scared of him.

"Now.. what is your name?" Master Makarov asked.

"A-aria.. I'm one of the element four.." Aria said as he gulped and sweat starting to run down his face.

"Ok, good. Now where is Jose?" Master Makarov asked.

"He's on his way to Fairy Tail. He wants to take a girl named Lucy Heartfilia and attack the mages you left at your Guild Hall." Aria said nervously.

"WHAT?" Master Makarov screamed.

"No... I need to get back there. Aria it was good meeting you and good-night." Master Makarov then said to Aria.

"Good-Night?" Aria asked In confusion then found out why he said that as a massive hand came down on him.

* * *

><p>"Fairy Tail retreat! We need to get back to Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov said as he tried to run down the stairs. When he got the bottom of the stairs he saw well over half of Phantom Lord's wizards knocked out.<p>

"What why?" Erza asked as she watched Master Makarov run towards the doors.

"Jose isn't here! He's attacking Lucy and the people we left at Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov screamed.

"Mirajane..." Nastu said as he heard Master Makarov.

"Mirajane is in trouble!" Natsu then screamed and bolted out the door of the Phantom Lord guild hall.

* * *

><p>And it has begun! The fight between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord! As you see Makarov didn't get hurt, I did that because I hated how he got hurt and he was taken out by a s-class wizard, Makarov is a wizard saint how did that work? O well, but as you all saw Mirajane might be in trouble... I wonder what will happen? ;) Next weeks chapter will be much longer! I promis and it will start the fights between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail as this chapter was to really set things up. :D<p>

Also I have a question should I reupload my Valenties day story? He was taken down becuase I had the word lemon in the description -.- and some person reported it cuz of the word... . the name of the story was called on a date if anyone remembers it.

Also yes a short chapter :c I'm sorry. I'm writing a one-shot at the moment and it's taking tons of time. It's really long so far (nearing 8k words as we speak and I'm far from finishing it) :3 and I'm badly done it... It's a NaMi one shot btw my next one will be a Natsu x Mirajane x Erza one shot ;) so yeah next chapter I'll make longer, but the one-shot is taking a lot of my limited time. I go to school, work part time and volunteer on the week . I need volunteer hours for college :3 but o well I can still write! :D

-ValinNight


	8. Chapter 8 - Phantom Lord Arc Part 2

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 8 -

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Natsu ran. He ran faster then he ever had. "Mirajane is In trouble!" Natsu said over and over to himself.<p>

Natsu had already been running for a hour and was just reaching Magnolia.

Sniff. Sniff.

Natsu started stiffing the air to find Mirajane scent as it was the easiest way to make sure she wasn't in any danger.

"What's going on.. why cant I find her scent?!" Natsu screamed outload.

"Hello?" Natsu then said out loud and looked around in the streets of Magnolia.

"Magnolia? It's like a ghost town.. what happened?" Natsu thought to himself as he continued to run.

"Alright Fairy Tail should be just around this cor." Natsu started to say but stopped in place.

"-ner...?" Natsu said as he finished his sentence and looked at Fairy Tail, or what was Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was no longer there. Only a pile, of rubble stood there with a massive castle with arms and legs in the water.

"What the..." Grey said as he ran up behind Natsu and saw what Natsu has stopped for. He had decided to go with Natsu to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. Grey knew that whoever hurts Mirajane, Natsu usually beat to pieces.

"SO THE WEAKLINGS HAVE FINALLY SHOWED UP!" a booming voice then was heard from the direction of the castle.

"What's going on and where is Mirajane?!" Natsu screamed at the castle.

"O YOU MEAN THIS BITCH?" the booming voice then said as the castle brought its arm up to show a magic sphere with Mirajane stuck inside. But from the magic loss, Mirajane was knocked out.

"MIRAJANE!" Natsu screamed and started running at the castle to get Mirajane.

"Wait Natsu!" Grey said as he saw Natsu start to run. Grey then grabbed Natsu's arm as he stopped him.

"WISE CHOICE BOY! IF YOU HAD GONE ANY FARTHER I WOULD FINISH SUCKING THE GIRLS MAGIC OUT OF HER AND KILL HER!" the booming voice then said as the castle watched Natsu and Grey.

"And what do we have to do to help her" a girl said from behind Natsu and Grey. Both Natsu and Grey froze in fear as they turned there heads around to see a red headed girl. Erza.

"JOSE!" Master Makarov said as Natsu and Grey watched Master Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail walk up to where Natsu and Grey was at. All of Fairy Tail was now standing in the ruins of there loved guild hall.

"HAHAHA!" the booming voice said as a large cannon slowly came out of the castles chest.

"Is that a cannon?" Grey asked as sweat rolled down his face.

"Is that going to.. every behind me now! Requip!" Erza screamed as she dashed in front of Natsu and Grey and requiped to her Adamantine Armour. She then put herself in front of the cannon to take the hit.

"Gah!" Erza screamed in pain as everyone watched the cannon hit her.

"WOW I MUST SAY, IM IMPRESSED YOU LIVED. BUT IN 15 MINUTES, THE JUPITAR CANNON WILL BE FUNCTIONAL AGAIN. I DOUBT YOU COULD TAKE ANOTHER BLAST!" Jose screamed of laughter through the castle.

"I don't care... your going to let Mirajane go!" Natsu screamed and then started to run towards Mirajane who was still in the magic sphere in the castle's hand.

"WELL I HOPE YOU SAVE HER IN TIME!" Jose screamed and then every watched as the sphere around Mirajane started to glow.

Everyone watched as Mirajane's magic was drained and Natsu running towards her.

"You idiot! Natsu if you try to take her out of that you will get your magic drained also!" Erza said in her weekend state as she tried to stay standing but couldn't.

"I don't care! Getting Mirajane safe is more important!" Natsu screamed and then pushed up off of the ground towards Mirajane.

"Nats-." Erza was about to scream but stopped at Master Makarov put his hand on Erza's shoulder.

"He won't listen to you. Saving Mirajane is the only thing on his mind." Master Makarov said as he understood Natsu's feelings.

"Goodluck Natsu.." Erza then said quietly under her breath.

"Hey! What about Lucy and everyone else that stayed back?!" Grey then screamed as he remember about Lucy and the others.

"Lucy! Jose where are the rest of my children?" Master Makarov screamed at Jose.

"Lucy is with me as I plan to fulfill my clients order and the rest well, I think there where I left them. Under Fairy Tail." Jose said as he no longer screamed it and said it happily.

* * *

><p>"Mirajane I will get to you!" Natsu repeated for the fifth time in head as he continued to climb to get close to Mirajane.<p>

"Just a few more feet!" Natsu said under his breath as the sphere around Mirajane came into sight.

"Mirajane..." Natsu said as he reached her.

"Natsu.." Mirajane weakly said.

"Your awake!" Natsu said surprised and he went up to her.

"Leave... please. If you try to get me out, your magic will get drained!" Mirajane said weakly.

"Leave? No, your my love and I don't care what I have to do. I will save you!" Natsu said as he reached into the sphere.

"Gah!" Natsu screamed as he felt his magic start to get soaked out of him.

"Natsu..." Mirajane said as she watched Natsu try to reach for her.

"Please stop, your going to lose your magic.." Mirajane then said weakly as she watched Natsu.

"I..." Natsu reached further in and gripped Mirajane's hand.

"Dont..." Natsu then started pulling her towards to the edge of the sphere.

"Care!" Natsu then screamed and pulled her through the sphere. As Natsu pulled Mirajane out of the sphere, they both fell onto the ground weakly as most of there magic had been drained out of them both.

"Natsu... Thank-you." Mirajane said as she rested her head on Natsu's chest.

"I love you.." Natsu said as he held Mirajane to himself.

"I love you to Natsu." Mirajane said as they both stayed in place and looked at Magnolia from there view.

Natsu looked around at Magnolia till a building that he remembered pasted his eyes.

"Hey... You remember that?" Natsu said as he pointed at the church which both of them had had never gone to for a while.

"Of course.. That's where we got married." Mirajane said as she smiled at the memory in her weakened state.

"You remember the day right?" Mirajane then asked Natsu.

"Of course, it was my happiest day in my life." Natsu said.

"It was a nice spring day in March. The trees and flowers were blooming and Magnolia looked amazing..."

~~Flash Back~~

"Natsu calm down!" Grey screamed at Natsu who was standing there nervous at the front of the cathedral.

The wedding was upon them and Natsu and his best men, Grey, Elfman, and Alzack we're trying to keep him calm. Natsu was nervous and freaking out.

"It's not manly to freak out! I can't believe Mirajane is going to be married!" Elfman said as he was nervous.

"Yeah.. don't freak out, yet you freak out." Grey said as he sighed at Elfman.

"I wonder how she will look. I wonder how Bisca will look..." Alzack said as he tried to imagine.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Grey asked Alzack.

"What if this is a mistake.. I can't calm down!" Natsu said.

"Well because.. What happens if she dosnt like me?" Alzack said.

"She likes you.." Grey said.

"Natsu... Calm down!" Grey then screamed as he hit Natsu on his head.

"Oww.." Natsu said.

"Ahem... I think it's time Natsu." the priest said as he put his hand out to show where Natsu needed to go.

As soon as Natsu got into place the music started to play and the doors in the back of the cathedral opened.

Mirajane then started to walk down the isle in her beituful white wedding dress. She was a company by Master Makarov and the brides maid behind her. Erza, Levy, and Bisca where her brides maid. Mirajane wore a elegant white dress, it showed her curves to her legs. The dress looked like a dress from a Fairy Tale. Master Makarov brought her down the isle to Natsu.

"H-holy..." Natsu said as Mirajane once again took his breath out of him.

"Wow... she looks amazing.." Grey commented as he agreed with Natsu.

Elfman nodded his head as he watched Mirajane in the dress she had dreamed to be married in.

"Bisca.. she looks amazing in that pink dress." Alzack said without out anyone hearing, or so he thought.

As Mirajane arrived at the alter, Master Makarov gave Natsu's Mirajane's hand.

"You look amazing Mirajane..." Natsu said in awe of looking at Mirajane.

"Good-Luck." Master Makarov said as he left.

The priest started the ceremony.

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the bride!" the priest said as the ceremony ended and Natsu and Mirajane were married.<p>

As they kissed everyone in the cathedreal who were from the guild cheered for them. After there kiss that officially made them husband and wife everyone cheered and walked out of the cathedral to head tithe after party.

They went to a small after party where Fairy Tail partied and drank there selves to sleep and had there normal fun.

"I love you Mirajane." Natsu said as he kissed Mirajane on the cheek as they went home from the party. They had gotten changed to something a bit less formal as Mirajane didn't want to get her wedding dress ruined on the way home. Now there they were on the way home as a married couple even though they had already been living together for over a year.

"I love you to Natsu." Mirajane said as she held hands with Natsu and also kissed him on his cheek.

"Hmm.. So sometime tomorrow we leave and have a long week off of just relaxing.." Mirajane then said as she rested her head against Natsu's arm.

"Yup, just you and me. A nice honey moon and no one to bother us." Natsu said as he smiled at Mirajane.

"I can't wait." Mirajane then said as she stopped with Natsu and kissed under the bright moon light. Her dream had come true. She had a perfect wedding.

~~Flash Back End~~

"That was a perfect day..." Mirajane weakly said.

"Yeah it was.." Natsu said then kissed Mirajane on her lips. Natsu then started getting up.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Mirajane said as she watched Natsu struggle to get up. As she watched Natsu get up, she then watched him walk up to where she was laying.

"Got to get you to a safe place, then I have to owe Phantom Lord some pain." Natsu said.

"But.." Mirajane started to say then got picked up bridal style by Natsu.

"But nothing, they hurt you. I'm going to bring them hell." Natsu said and then walked to the edge of the castle with Mirajane in his arms.

"Natsu!" Mirajane then screamed with the energy she had left as she fell down to the ground in Natsu's arms.

Boom!

Natsu easily landed on the ground with Mirajane safe but smoke was now all around them as Natsu had used his fire to slow there fall.

"Hey...! Elfman." Natsu said as he walked up to Fairy Tail who were defending what was left on Fairy Tail.

"Mirajane! Is she alright?!" Elfman screamed as Elfman looked to see who called his name and then saw Mirajane in Natsu's arms.

"Yeah.." Mirajane weakly said.

"She is, just weak from getting her magic drained." Natsu said as he let Elfman pick her up.

"Who already went in?" Natsu asked Elfman as he saw Master Makarov, Erza, And Grey already missing.

"Master Makarov, Erza, Laxus, Grey, Lucy, and Cana." Elfman said. "You can't go there." Elfman then said after.

"Why not..?" Natsu asked.

"Look at you, your not manly! Your weak right now!" Elfman then said.

"It's fine, i've just got to find some fire." Natsu said then smiled.

"Natsu..." Mirajane said and tried reaching out for Natsu.

"Mirajane.." Natsu then said as he tried helping Mirajane as Natsu didn't want Mirajane to hurt herself more then she was.

"Eat up.." Mirajane said then a pitch black flame appeared and started on her hand.

"This is...but Master Makarov said to only use this for a emergency!" Natsu said as he looked at Mirajane.

"This is a emergency..." Mirajane said as she weakly smiled at Natsu.

"Alright.." Natsu said as he took the black flame from Mirajane.

"What is that going to do?" Elfman asked out of curiosity.

"I'll show you.." Natsu said as he slowly backed away from everyone.

"Please come back to me.." Mirajane said as tear rolled down her face as she knew what that flame would do to him.

Munch. Munch. Munch. Natsu started to eat the black flame that was in his hand.

"Gahh!" Natsu screamed in pain as he fell to the ground from eating something that wasn't his element.

"What's going on? He's getting hurt!" Elfman said.

"It's alright every time he eats that it does that to him..." Mirajane said as she tried looking away as Natsu was in pain.

Out of no we're Natsu stopped.

Natsu's eyes were closed and Elfman, Mirajane, and everyone else watching watched as something happened to Natsu.

A powerful black aura started admitting from Natsu and black scales started appear on Natsu's cheek and arms.

"Demon Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu screamed in a demonic voice as he opened hit blood shot eyes.

* * *

><p><p>

So... You like Natsu's new power up? :D i've been wanting to do this for a while but i got the idea of changing the arc to show it and show how strong it will be. Though idk, I haven't decided if this mode or whatever will be stronger then lighting fire dragon slayer yet.

Also for people to know in the future, Natsu can use the demon fire dragon slayer mode by himself like how he can turn on lighting fire dragon slayer by himself in the regular fairy tail arcs. The only reason why he couldn't now was because he lost a lot of magic from saving Mirajane.

Also you guy got another back story! :D there wedding back story.

Well hoped you enjoy! :D next thing I'm working on is, magic can change someone and it's time. :)

-ValinNight


	9. Chapter 9 - Phantom Lord Arc Part 3

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 9 -

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Where is he..."<p>

"Where is Gajeel..."

"I'll rip him to shreds!" Natsu screamed as he jumped onto the robot castle.

"For hurting Mirajane.. he doesn't get to see another day!" Natsu then screamed again as he now was running through the Phantom Lords castle's halls.

As Natsu ran he looked for anyone he could to find where this man named 'Gajeel Redfox' was at. Natsu kept running untill he got to the first person he met. Gray.

"Natsu.. this isn't what it looks like!" Gray screamed at Natsu as he looked at the open door to see Natsu now standing there. Natsu was sporting a poker face because of what he was seeing. Gray's hand was frozen to the girl that he was fighting, more specific his hand was frozen to her breast.

"Juvia thinks he likes this kind of stuff." Juvia said as she looked at the other person who entered the room. "He has black scales that resemble Gajeels and has a black aura.. is he strong?" Juvia then thought to her self.

"So.. Gray.. We're suppose to be fighting and protecting our name. Not getting it on with our enemy." Natsu stated as he was so going to enjoy playing around with Gray.

"I'm not doing anything with her!" Gray screamed.

"You sure? You're kinda down to your boxers..." Natsu sputtered as he started laughing.

"Wait.. What!" Gray shrieked as he looked down to see he was only wearing his boxers.

"I'm sorry Juvia, this isn't what it looks like!" Gray then screamed as he looked at a very red faced Juvia.

"Juvia is ok.. Juvia will join you.." Juvia said.

"Ok good... wait what!?" Gray said shocked after realizing what she said. As Gray looked at Juvia she started taking her skirt off the best she could with Gray's hand still frozen to her breast.

"Nice red panties... I mean wait! What are you doing?!" Gray screamed as he admired Juvia's panties.

"What does it look like stripper? She's stripping, like you!" Natsu said as he started laughing.

"This isn't funny! Juvia is made out of water, I can't unfreeze my hand!" Gray screamed towards Natsu.

"Cool.. Well I'll leave you both alone so you two can do it. Just don't make too many kids, alright?" Natsu asked as he started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Natsu you bastard! Unfreeze me!" Gray roared at Natsu.

"Juvia and you will make tons of children, we will have an amazing family. Juvia can't wait!" Juvia said as she started pulling down her panties.

"O... Maybe this won't be so bad.." Natsu heard as he left and closed the door.

"Good luck Gray.." Natsu said and started running again to find Gajeel.

* * *

><p>"Here it is.. the next area... Let's hope he's here!" Natsu said out loud and ran in.<p>

As Natsu ran in into the long hall way he only saw one person. Sadly though he was already defeated. Sol laid on the ground electrocuted.

"Well... I guess Laxus was here.." Natsu said with a sigh as he walked up to Sol.

"Hey!" Natsu screamed and kicked Sol.

"Oww.. Have mercy on me. Please.." Sol gasped as he was trying to stay awake.

"Got your ass beaten by Laxus, right?" Natsu asked.

All Sol could do was nod his head slightly.

"Alright... so you wouldn't happen to know where a man named Gajeel Redfox would be at? Right?" Natsu asked as he was hoping his luck was good.

"Yes.. Down the hall to the right. It's the far corner." Sol muttered.

"Alright!" Natsu screamed as he jumped into the air.

"Gahh-..." Sol muttered as he got knocked out

"Oops..." Natsu said as he looked down. Natsu has jumped right onto Sol.

"Well.. I'm off to go find him." Natsu exclaimed and started leaving the hall way as he looked for Gajeel.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Natsu said as he broke through the 5th door with his hand. Natsu had gotten bored of looking, so he just started breaking down every door he walked by.<p>

"Nope, not here." Natsu muttered and continued walking forward.

"Lucky door number 6, let's see who's home!" Natsu said and broke through the door. As the smoke cleared his mouth dropped in what he saw.

"Eeek!" a girl screamed from the room Natsu has just broken into to. If it was any other guy but Natsu, he would be enjoying the sight. But this is Natsu and he's married so he didn't care. The girl who was screaming as Natsu broke her door down was fully naked.

"Sorry.. I'll try another door." Natsu said shyly and walked away. "Awkward..." Natsu then thought to himself.

"Alright unlucky door number 7!" Natsu screamed as he found another door and pulled his hand back to punch it down.

"Hmm? Come on.. when's a fight going to be here?" Gajeel said as he opened the door and looked outside. Sadly for Gajeel, he was stupid and didn't look in front of him to see the fiery punch coming straight at him.

Boom!

Gajeel was hit by Natsu's punch and sent straight into a wall.

"Found him! Hey door number 7 isnt that unlucky!" Natsu said with a laugh.

"Oww... That hurt!" Gajeel screamed as he pulled himself out of the hole it he had been hit into.

"Hey.. Are you Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"Hm.. Yeah. The names Gajeel Redfox. I'm also known has Black Steel from Phantom Lord." Gajeel said.

"So.. Let me get this straight. You're the one who hurt my wife? Also you're the one who captured Lucy?" Natsu asked as he started getting serious.

"Lucy, yeah I did. Your wife? Who the hell is your wife?" Gajeel asked.

"Mirajane." Natsu said as he stared at Gajeel.

"Ah.. You mean the white haired who-." Gajeel started to say but as he got to the last part of the sentence he was punched in the gut.

"Mirajane.. Is a kind, beautiful, and caring women. Do not saying anything disrespectful about her or I will beat the crap out of you!" Natsu screamed as his black aura started going crazy around him.

"Ge..He...He. Let's go!" Gajeel screamed and started running towards Natsu.

"Demon Fire..."

"Iron..."

"Dragon's Roar!" Natsu and Gajeel screamed as they both sent out a powerful roar at each other.

"Gah!" Gajeel screamed as he was hit by Natsu's Demon Fire Dragon's Roar. "What's going on.. His roar went right through mine as if it was nothing.." Gajeel thought as he got up.

"Come on.. tin can!" Natsu screamed and gave Gajeel a nick name.

"Hey! That's not my name! Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel screamed and turned his right arm into a sword.

"Ow!" Natsu said as he was nicked by Gajeels sword.

"Gehehe! I'm impressed you're still fighting.. Most people would be knocked out by now!" Gajeel screamed with laughter and ran at Natsu.

"Dont get too cocky!" Natsu screamed and started running towards Gajeel.

"Got you!" Gajeel said as he smirked and started bringing down his sword onto Natsu.

"Better think again! Fire Demon Blast!" Natsu screamed as he quickly made a purple dark ball of magic on fire in between his hands. He then threw it at Gajeel.

"Not going to happen!" Gajeel said and went to slice it with his sword.

Boom!

"Nope.. yeah.. you should've dodged that one." Natsu commented as the smoke cleared to see Gajeel with his hair all stuck up from the explosion.

"Well.. That hurt..." Gajeel said and then smiled as he looked at Natsu.

"Damn.. Thought I had you.." Natsu said as he started running towards Gajeel.

"Gehe!" Gajeel laughed and ran towards Natsu.

Crack!

Natsu and Gajeel met each other with their fists colliding. Right off the bat Gajeel was pushed back but Natsu kept pushing forward.

"Damn, not good!" Gajeel thought as he saw Natsu coming straight at him with a blackish fire wrapped around his hand.

"Let's see you punch this! Iron Dragon Scales!" Gajeel scaled as iron scaled appeared all over his body.

Boom!

"Sorry, scales or no scales. I'll hit through it!" Natsu screamed with a smirk.

"Oww.. That hurt more then expected. Glad to hear the rumors are true.." Gajeel said as he walked out of the smoke made by Natsu.

"Hmm.. you're strong. Guess it's time to get serious.." Natsu said and smiled.

"Yeah.. Let's get serious.." Gajeel said. "Iron Dragon's Club!"

"Oof!" Natsu said as he got hit straight though the concrete floor by Gajeel's club.

"Aww.. Is the fiery kitten all tir-." Gajeel started making fun of Natsu but regretted it rather quickly.

"Heh... time to let you see what it feels like to eat dirt!" Natsu screamed and pushed off from the floor below and went straight through the concrete at Gajeel. By the time Gajeel was making fun of Natsu, Natsu has Gajeel's face in his hand. Natsu then slammed Gajeel into the ground and jumped into the air.

"Demon Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu screamed in the air as he made a sphere of black flames and a sphere of regular red and orange flames. He then brought them together and chucked it at Gajeel.

"Gah!" Gajeel screamed as his scales broke and he was pushed into a nearby wall.

"You might be strong, but you prey on the weak. For hurting my wife I will beat you merciful until you beg me to stop!" Natsu screamed as he appeared in front of Gajeel who was still recovering from crashing into the wall.

"Cra-." Gajeel didn't get to finish his sentence before Natsu slammed his fist into his gut then his face.

"And after I make you beg for mercy, I'll make your shit master do the same!" Natsu screamed and punched Gajeel two more times.

"Hit me all... you want... I... won't lose!" Gajeel said between taking breaths.

"Demon Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu screamed as he jumped back and blasted Gajeel.

"Duck.. ge.. jimmy cracked pie and I don't care.. let's dance... Hey baby.. hi.." Gajeel started rumbling random words as he recovered for Natsu's roar.

"Uhh.. maybe I overdid it.." Natsu said as watched Gajeel say even more random things.

"I won't give up... topsy dropsy.. Gehehe." Gajeel started saying more random things then.

"Well 'night.." Natsu said as he walked over to Gajeel and brought his arm back to punch Gajeel out.

"Your wife is a whore.." Gajeel whispered as Natsu went to punch him.

At that second Natsu realized it was a trap.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel said as he turned his arm into a spear and started shooting at Natsu.

"Gah!" Natsu screamed in pain as two of Gajeel's spear heads broke through his black demon scales andpierced him.

"That hurt!" Natsu screamed in pain.

"Yeah.. It's supposed to." Gajeel said as he smiled and got up.

"That's it! Let's end this!" Natsu screamed and he started charging Gajeel once again for a final blow.

"Gehe! Yeah let's end this battle!" Gajeel screamed.

"Demon Fire Dragon Slayer Secrete Art: Exploding Flame Evil Explosion!" Natsu screamed as he made a small sphere of black flames and started to charge it.

"Iron Dragon Slayer Secrete Art: Karma Demon Iron Spiral!" Gajeel screamed and jumped into the air. As he jumped into the air he aimed at Natsu and started spinning with two swords which he made from his legs.

Boom! The whole robot castle shook as Natsu's and Gajeel's attack met each other. One of them was officially knocked out.

"Heh.. time to recharge I guess..."

Natsu walked over to the door and started eating it. The door was already on fire so why not. He needed to refuel to fight Phantom Lord's Master, Jose. As he refueled he undid his Demon Fire Dragon Slayer mode.

"Phantom Lord Master is next.. This is for Mirajane.." Natsu said outloud as he looked over to a massive creator. In the middle of the creator was a knocked out bloodied Gajeel.

* * *

><p>"So.. Gajeel lost. That lousy Dragon Slayer. I guess it's my turn to teach these fairy scum a lesson.." the master of Phantom Lord, Jose said outloud.<p>

"Heh.. Look at you squirm. Can't even saying anything? O, right your mouth's been gaged!" Jose then laughed outloud and as he walked up to Lucy and looked at her.

Boom!

"Huh? Well I guess he's already started making his way here.. Though he doesn't need to break everything in his way."

"Guess I'll go meet him... and kill him." Jose then laughed as he walked out of his room where he had Lucy tied up in.

"Hmm I guess I better take you.." Jose then said as he walked outside of his room and looked down at the floor. Erza was laying down on the floor defeated. Erza had fought and won her battle with Aria but after Jose came and did a cheap shot on her defeat was certain. Because of that she was wounded and Jose used it. Erza ended up having to lose the fight.

Now Jose dragged Erza like a rag doll as he walked down the hallways towards Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Hey come on out Phantom Lord!" Natsu screamed as he broke another door.<p>

"Nope not there." Natsu said outloud.

"Come on.. he's got to be here some where!" Natsu yelled.

"Will you stop breaking those doors!" Jose screamed as he arrived to Natsu with Erza.

"Jose... Die!" Natsu screamed and started preparing a Fire Dragon Roar.

"No, no, no.. you wouldn't do that. Now would you?" Jose said as he held Erza by her neck infront of himself.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled as he saw Erza knocked out and being held by Jose.

"What did you do to her!" Natsu screamed.

"Easy.. She was weak and I was strong. She fell quiet easily." Jose said as he laughed at Natsu.

"You hurt my family, my guild, my best friend, AND my wife... I don't care what I have to do, I will kick your ass to the moon and back!" Natsu screamed.

"Fine then.. Let's start!" Jose screamed and threw Erza to the side like trash. Right away a purple aura surrounded him.

"Dead Wave!" Jose shouted as he started his attack and right away it started to make a small whirlpool in his hand. Right after it made a sphere which Jose threw at Natsu.

"Woe there.." Natsu said as he dodged it and the sphere blew up behind him.

"He's strong.. I need to be careful..." Natsu thought to him self.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Roar!" Natsu screamed and sent a vortex of flame towards Jose.

"Heh.. Nice try.." Jose said as he dodged and appeared in front of Natsu.

"Dark Beam!" Jose screamed and started shooting dark beams of purple magic at Natsu.

"Gah!" Natsu screamed as he was hit. He was too slow to move out of the way. Jose was faster.

"Let's try this again! Dead wave!" Jose said as he sent another purple ball at Natsu.

"Gahh!" Natsu hissed as he was smashed into a wall and then fell to the ground.

"O how the mighty fall. I see it now. The newspaper saying that an accident happened and the Salamander of Fairy Tail has fallen. After those words it will show your slutty wife crying. Hahaha! It will be perfect!" Jose screamed as he laughed.

"No... I will not die. I can no be taken down in this battle so easily.." Natsu started to say as he attempted to stand up.

"Easily? What are your talking about boy? You barely lasted a minute fighting me and now you're about to die!" Jose said.

"Die.. That means I can't be with Mirajane anymore. That means our dream of having a family together will become impossible. I love Mirajane.." Natsu said as he knelt on the ground on the other side of the room from Jose.

"Well I guess it's time then. Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. It's time to do die!" Jose said as he walked over to Natsu.

"Mira.." Natsu said as he looked up at Jose who was touring over him.

"You will never see your wife again and she will cry forever!" Jose said as he pulled back his hand.

"Dead Wave!" Jose screamed.

As the attack came at Natsu, he remembered something.

As Mirajane cried from losing her sister he promised her something. He promised Mirajane that he would never leave her, never let her cry ever again, and always love her. He was about to break two out three of those things.

"If I die... Mirajane will cry... and I would end up leaving her because of it..." Natsu thought to himself as Jose's Dead Wave came closer to him.

"Mira..."

"I..."

"Will..."

"Not..."

"Leave..."

"You!" Natsu cried. Natsu then lit his hand on fire and knocked Jose's Dead Wave away like it was nothing.

"What the.." Jose said as he took a step back and was surprised at Natsu.

"I will never leave Mirajane and let her cry!" Natsu screamed.

"Demon Fire Dragon Slayer Mode!" Natsu the screamed as black scaled started covering his arms. Then a sinister black aura enveloped around him with flame flames.

"Demon Fire Dragon Slayer Roar!" Natsu said as he hit Jose in point blank range with a black vortex of fire.

"Gahh!" Jose screamed as Natsu's black flames burnt him and pushed him into he ground.

"Demon Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu said as he jumped toward Jose and slammed his fist into Jose's gut.

"What's going on? Where did he get all of this magic from?!" Jose mentally screamed to himself.

"Shade Entangle!" Jose screamed and shades started to grab Natsu and hold him down.

"Dark Pulse!" Jose said as he sent out a purple magic ball at Natsu.

"Demon Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu screamed as he broke free from the shades by burning them and went straight at Jose. Natsu dodged Jose's Dark Pulse and head butted Jose.

"Gah! No.. This can't be happening... I will not... Be taken out by.. weaklings!" Jose screamed as he dropped to one knee as he was exhausted.

"Yes it is happening."

Both Natsu and Jose look back to see Master Makarov.

"Hehe! You're sill alive? Wow you might be a lucky duck. You're supposed to be dead.." Jose muttered as he tried getting up but failed at it.

"Jose you lose.." Master Makarov said as he walked up to Jose and slammed a giant titan hand down on him.

"We won.." Natsu said as he put his tired arm into the air and smiled

"Yes.. this war is over." Master Makarov said as he walked towards Natsu as he fell down onto his back.

"Good night Natsu.. You've used too much magic." Master Makarov said as he watched Natsu close his eyes and fall asleep for a much needed break.

"You've done well Natsu. More than I'd ever expected. An S-Class Wizard and a Wizard Saint. Who would've thought you were that strong, brat?" Master Makarov asked as the words lingered in the air and Master Makarov smiled as he changed his size. He the picked Natsu up and started walking out of the ruined Phantom Lord castle.

* * *

><p>"Natsu... Natsu..." Natsu heard a soft and beautiful voice call out for him.<p>

"Mm.. a couple more minutes please.." Natsu moaned out as he wanted to sleep.

"Alright.. guess I'll just have to tell them not to bring the food." the voice then said.

"Food! I'm up! Give me!" Natsu awoke from his sleep and screamed out.

"Mm.. Ill make sure they have all the food you want." Mirajane then said as she looked at Natsu and smiled.

"Morning.. You look beautiful as per usual." Natsu said as he looked around and looked at Mirajane who was in her regular clothing. Not a dress anymore but her clothing she bought with Natsu after the Lulluby accident. Her very tight black pair of pants, pink tank-top, and a black pair of heels"

Mirajane smiled at her husbands words and went up to him and kissed him on his lips.

"You're cute." Mirajane said as she kissed Natsu again.

"So how long have I been out?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"You've been out for about a week..." Mirajane said with a giggle.

"Damn.. That's a long time.." Natsu said with a sigh.

"Hi, message for Natsu Dragneel of Faiy Tail." a messenger said as he walked into the room where Natsu was resting with Mirajane.

"Uhh.. Ok. Thank-You." Natsu said as he took the letter from the messenger.

"So what does it say?"Mirajane asked.

"I don't know why. But the magic council wants me to come in and talk about something.." Natsu said silently.

* * *

><p>Edited and Beta Read by: AtomicProBomb<p>

Wow.. Long chapter! :D been trying to work on longer chapters. But.. How do you think I did? Were the battle scenes good? Do they need improving? I tried writing really long and good action parts. The reason why is because for Magic Can Change someone I'm going to need to write a lot of fighting. This was a perfect test! Now I just need your feedback to improve it better! :D

Finally the phantom task arc is done! Woo! Next arc looks to be the tower of heaven arc. Should be fun.. But first Natsu and Mirajane get some time to their sleeves to relax then the tower of heaven starts! :D after we to Edolas and the start of my most favorite arc! Tenrou island! :D

Edit: Duh fuck? Just looked at how many words this was, a bit under 4k words.. What the hell? This felt like 5k - 6k words when I was writing it! :3

Can't wait! :D

Thanks for the 50+followers and favorites. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated! :D

-ValinNight


	10. Chapter 10 - Pre Tower of Heaven Arc

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 10 -

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"It hurts..." Natsu moaned.<p>

After resting for another day Natsu and Mirajane boarded the train. They were now on their way to the magic council building. But of course this is a train.

"Shh.. calm down and rest." Mirajane suggested as she ran her hand through Natsu's pink hair. Natsu had laid his head on Mirajane's lap as Mirajane slowly released her sleep magic on Natsu. But sadly the pain wasn't going away fast enough.

"Good night, my dragon." Mirajane sighed and bent her head down and kissed Natsu on his warm forehead. Natsu's eyes finally closed and she could hear her husband now sleeping.

"The future.. what is our plan, Natsu?" Mirajane whispered to herself. It had been a topic that was on her mind lately. What does the future hold for them? What was their plan? Their plan for today and tomorrow was to go to the magic council and find out what they wanted with Natsu. Then they were going to have a small vacation to Akane Resort. There they would be able to spend time with each other and figure out their plan for the future.

"Great.. might've used a bit too much sleep magic.." Mirajane sighed as she felt herself getting sleepy. "Well no harm in sleeping.." Mirajane whispered again as her eyes drooped down and she was out cold.

* * *

><p>"Mira.."<p>

"Mira.. come on. Usually you're the one doing this to me." Natsu laughed. It was true as it was Mirajane waking him up and getting him off the train all the time. Now here he was doing the same to her.

"Mm.. to tired. Carry me." Mirajane stated with a smile.

"Alright." Natsu replied. Natsu then put his arms under Mirajane's slender body and picked her up in a bridal style way. Right away Mirajane snuggled her head against Natsu's warm chest. Natsu then walked off the train with Mirajane.

"You do realize people are going to stare right?" Natsu asked as he walked down the road from the train station. There were people buzzing around going from shop to shop. This was the same street as the magic council so it was always busy whatever time of the year it was. But still as Natsu carried Mirajane bridal style through the streets people were staring at her.

"Alright.. then let me get on my feet and you can carry me on your back." Mirajane suggested as she looked up at Natsu with puppy dog eyes.

"No.. not those eyes!" Natsu playfully said as he looked at Mirajane innocent beautiful looking face. Natsu could never get enough and looked at Mirajane.

"Alright. Switch to my back." Natsu told Mirajane and then let her down to her feet. Natsu then went on one knee as Mirajane got on Natsu's shoulders.

"So beautiful..." Mirajane happily mumbled as she looked around the city. Natsu was now walking while Mirajane rode on Natsu's shoulders. Because of that she was easily able to see the city.

"Almost there. When we do get there you're gonna hop off." Natsu commanded as they walked for a few minutes. Right in front of them were large white gates with the magic council symbol melted into the gate.

Once both of them reached the gates Natsu got on one knee once again and let Mirajane off of him. Mirajane then held Natsu's hand and smiled at him.

"Hi, we got a letter from the magic council saying they wanted a meeting with us." Mirajane explained to the guard at the front gate. They were both now at the front gates trying to get in.

"Hmm.. are you Natsu Dragneel?" the guard asked.

"He is and I'm his wife Mirajane Dragneel." Mirajane replied to the man.

"Alright, you can go in. Head to the straight path and go in. The meeting should be in that building." the guard explained to Natsu and Mirajane.

"Thanks." Natsu replied and went through the white gates which opened just enough for Natsu and Mirajane to get through. Once they were through the gates closed behind them.

"Creepy.." Natsu mumbled as he looked behind himself and saw the closed gates.

"Agreed..." Mirajane replied and walked with Natsu to the middle building.

Once they were in front of the building they went inside. Iside there was a normal front desk. There were small offices, desks, and people working.

"Hi. We're here to speak to someone as we were given a letter which requested us to come here." Mirajane asked the lady at the front desk who looked like a frog.

"Alright, is the letter on you by chance?" The frog lady asked back.

"Yes, it's right here." Natsu replied and handed her the letter which was sent to him.

"Hmm.. wow. To think that the magic council wants to speak to you. You must've done something big to get them to notice you." The frog lady replied back as she read the letter and handed it back to Natsu. "Go through those two large doors, they're able to speak to you now." The frog lady informed them and pointed at two large bronze doors on the other side of the room.

"Thank you." Natsu told the frog lady and started waking towards the two large doors.

"Well, let's find out what they want." Mirajane sighed as they arrived at the doors and they both pushed them open.

"They're here.." Natsu and Mirajane looked up to see 9 people. But right away they both could tell they were holograms.

"Hi.." Natsu and Mirajane both nervously said as they looked at the 9 people.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, correct?" one of the men asked. Like all of them he was wearing a hood so no one could see there face. All 9 of them were hiding there identities.

"Yes. That would be me." Natsu replied and looked at them.

"So young.. A boy that young was able to defeat an S-Class wizard and a wizard saint without resting?" a women with a low voice asked. She sounded impressed yet not certain.

"You're correct.. he did. It's an impressive feat for someone so young. I don't want to agree, but we do need a 10th." another man spoke up and replied to the women who spoke.

"Then are we in agreement?" another man asked. He looked like the leader because he sat in the dead center with the other 8 around him.

"I believe so.." the woman again spoke and told the leader.

"Natsu Dragneel. You are being given the honor to become one of the 10 Wizard Saints." the man told Natsu who was apparently the leader. "Do you accept it?"

"Well.. it depends. What would I have to do?" Natsu asked the leader. Mirajane giggled at what Natsu told the leader as she saw it coming. She knew Natsu would ask that because he didn't like to do much work unless it was fighting.

"Because you would be a New Wizard Saint you would be asked to go on certain jobs for the magic council, report in certain things, and come to at least one meeting each month. In the future it might be more." The leader replied and informed Natsu of what the response abilities would be.

"Hm.." Natsu started to think and looked at Mirajane. Mirajane smiled and nodded at him.

"Alright, I'll become on of the Wizard Saints." Natsu replied and smiled at them.

"Congratulaitons. From this day forth you are one of the ten Wizard Saints." The leader told Natsu and threw a pin towards him. Natsu caught it and looked at it.

"That's your pin. You can enter any of the magic council buildings with that, control any of the magic council's army, and go anywhere without any cost. Once you leave here, go to the armory and pick up your jacket." the leader told Natsu and explained the pin to him.

"Thank You. I guess I'll be going now. I'll talk to you soon." Natsu said and turned around to leave with Mirajane.

* * *

><p>Once both Natsu and Mirajane left they started walking towards the armory.<p>

"So.. congratulations Mr. Wizard Saint." Mirajane told a Natsu and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks.. it feels a bit weird but it's still an honor. Now come on, I want grab the stuff I'm suppose to and go relax with you." Natsu replied to Mirajane and kissed her on her cheek as they arrived at the large armory. The armor was a giant steel door with multiply guards guarding it.

"Sir. You are not a allowed here." one of the guards assumed as Natsu and Mirajane arrived at the door.

"Well.. I was told to come here and pick something up." Natsu replied as he showed the guard the wizard saint pin.

"That pin! You're a wizard saint! I'm so sorry! Please come this way!" the guard nervously told Natsu and he rushed to open the armory door.

"Uh.. thanks." Natsu replied as he still was not used to being called a wizard saint.

Once the door was open, Natsu and Mirajane went in. Once they were in their mouths dropped at what they saw. There was armor everywhere they looked around but what surprised them both the most was the middle feature. There's 10 poles in the middle of the room with each holding a wizard saint jacket and a small floating lacrima crystal. Out of all 10 of them only one was left.

Natsu went up to the only one with a jacket and lacrima and tried to take it, but couldn't.

"Look." Mirajane said as she pointed at a small engraving on the poll holding the jacket and floating lacrima crystal. But it was a perfect fit for a wizard saint pin.

"Cool.." Natsu replied with a small laugh and placed his new wizard saint pin in the engraving.

Click!

The jacket and floating lacrima crystal started to float up off the poll and went towards Natsu. Natsu undid his pin and took the jacket which was floating in the air.

"Wow.." Mirajane said as she looked at the jacket. She was now able to fully see what the jacket looked like. It was almost identical to Master Makarov's. It was a white jacket with a gold trim. But of in the middle of the jacket on the back was the wizard saint symbol.

Natsu started to put on the jacket and looked at it once he had it on. He really didn't put it, he had it like how Laxus always had his jacket. His arms weren't in the sleeves and it was just resting on his shoulder.

"Hmmm.. I like it." Mirajane announced as she went up to Natsu and kissed his cheek once again.

"So.. let's get out of here and have some fun relaxing." Natsu replied to her and grinned as she walked with Mirajane out of the magic council armory.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Mirajane yelled in excitement.<p>

Natsu and Mirajane had just gotten off the train and they were both now looking at the massive hotel which was a part of the Akane Resort. With the beach behind the resort and the sun setting it was a beautiful sight to see.

"Wow.. it's a wizard saint."

"Has something happened?"

"Wait! Is that Mirajane Dragneel with a wizard saint?"

"Do you think he's coming here to relax?"

As they walked to the resort holding hands they both listened as people whispered around them. It seemed people were either frightened or was very interested in what a wizard saint was doing at the resort.

"H-hello and welcome to Akane Resort! How can we help you?" a very nervous man asked Natsu and Mirajane at the main entrance to Akane Resort.

"Hi, we'd like a room to stay in for the weekend." Mirajane told the nervous man.

"Y-yes of course. One moment ma'am." The nervous man replied and rushed off to the desk in the lobby that they entered into.

"This jacket really makes people nervous..." Natsu sighed. Everyone around him was nervous both Natsu and Mirajane noticed. Apparently having a wizard saint nearby is scary and exciting.

"Here you go. Your room number Is 87 on the third floor." the nervous man said as he gave Mirajane the key.

"Thank you." Natsu and Mirajane replied back and started heading for the stairs.

Once they climbed the stairs and got to their room they finally decided to relax. The room was a decent one. There was a window on the opposite side of the door whith a view on the ocean. Inside the room was a nice bed, bathroom, mini bridge, table, and a small dresser. A normal hotel room.

"Soo.." Mirajane purred as she laid in the bed next to Natsu. Once she did she rested her arm on Natsu's chest and started running her hand down it.

"I get the feeling you want something.." Natsu replied to Mirajane and watched her hand as she ran her hand down his chest.

"You know.. I've always wanted to know how it felt to do it with a wizard saint..." Mirajane whsipered in Natsu's ear as she slowly moved her body over Natsu's and straddled him.

"O really?" Natsu asked and lifted his head up as Mirajane brought her head down. They met half way and started making out.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu's warm hand run up her pink tank top. She then felt Natsu run his hand back down her tank top to the bottom.

"I don't think I'll be needing this." Mirajane seductively replied to Natsu and Natsu watched Mirajane take her tank top off to reveal her lush large breasts. Natsu was surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra even though she was wearing her normal pink top.

"You like?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she watched Natsu stare at her breasts which were hardening quickly from being exposed to the air.

"Of course I do." Natsu replied and moved Mirajane closer to him as he gripped her left breast and brought her right breast to his mouth.

"Fuck..." Mirajane moaned as the pleasure started to run through her body.

"Don't... pay... attention to both...of them.." Mirajane told Natsu as she moaned between words.

"Alright.." Natsu replied to Mirajane and switched to sucking and biting her left breast while he squeezed and rubbed her right breast.

"Oh fuck!" Mirajane started to scream but quickly covered her mouth so anyone in the other rooms wouldn't hear them.

"Mm.. you always have the sweetest skin." Natsu told Mirajane as he started to kiss down her stomach towards her belly button.

"Naughty dragon.. you should know you can't you have dessert before the main course.." Mirajane playfully tapped Natsu on his forehead.

"B-but.." Natsu started to but got caught off by Mirajane as she kissed him on his lips and then started pulling his shirt with one hand. The other hand took his wizard saint jacket and put it next to him on the bed.

Once Mirajane put his jacket down she used her other hand to help pull Natsu's shirt off. Once it was off she stared at his chest.

"H-hot.. It's getting really hot in here.." Mirajane sighed as she looked dreamily at Natsu's abs.

"Well I am a fire dragon slayer and you know us dragon slayers. We're hot and fiesty." Natsu told Mirajane as he moved from where he was sitting. He then gently pushed her down onto the bed as he got on top of her.

"Us dragon slayers are nice but the more you tease us.. the feastier we get." Natsu playfully explained the girl below him as he kissed her once again on the lips and started a trail of kisses down her neck, chest, and belly. Once he reached her waistband he stopped and looked at her.

"You're just going to stare at me?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"Maybe, but your lips are so soft.." Natsu answered her as he went up to her and kissed her on her lips once again. But Mirajane didn't realize one of Natsu's hands sliding into her pants and panties. She realized it when she felt something push into her wet sex.

"Natsu..." Mirajane moaned as her eyes opened wide from the pleasure and broke there kiss. Natsu pushed his fingers deeper into her sex as he pushed and pulled his fingers out of her.

"Natsu... you tease!" Mirajane moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Natsu and squeezed.

"Want more?" Natsu playfully asked.

"Yes! I'm fucking wet and want your dick inside of me now!" Mirajane screamed at the top of her lungs and no longer cared if someone heard her having sex with her lover.

"In that case, let's get rid of these." Natsu told Mirajane as he went to her legs and pulled her black pants and black thong off as well.

"Those too.." Mirajane pointed at Natsu's pants.

"Alright.." Natsu agreed with Mirajane and pulled his pants and boxers off.

"Mm... I always wonder if that's supposed to fit in me, but whenever it does it feels like heaven.." Mirajane moaned as she looked at Natsu's erect member.

Natsu slowly got back on the bed and right next to Mirajane. He watched as Mirajane moved and got up from where she was sitting and pointed at the head board.

"Sit over there." Mirajane gave a stern order to Natsu.

"Ok.. thought you wanted me now..." Natsu playfully replied to her.

"O trust me, that's exactly what are about to do." Mirajane evily grinned as Natsu rested his back against the head board and watched Mirajane climb on top of him. Mirajane was now straddling Natsu and had her lips a mere centimeter away from his lips.

"Let's find out what it feels to have sex with a wizard saint." Mirajane said aloud and let her sex ingulf Natsu's erection as she crashed her lips against Natsu's

"Mmmm!" Mirajane moaned as she made out with Natsu. She was practically already screaming with pleasure as she felt Natsu grab hold of her thighs and roll over so she was the one laying back first on the bed. She didn't know how Natsu did that but she couldn't care.

"Fuck!" Mirajane moaned as she broke their kiss once again as felt Natsu pull out of her and quickly push back into her.

"Tight.." Natsu moaned as he repeated the same action over and over again.

"Mm.. I've missed... mm... this so... much.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu slam into her over and over again. The pleasure was driving her nuts and she didn't want it to end anytime soon.

"Fuck.. fuck.." Natsu cursed as he trusted into her over and over again. The pleasure was just getting better for him.

"Natsu... I can't.. I can't." Mirajane started to moan. She knew it had been too long since she last was able to have sex with Natsu so her orgasm was coming up fast.

"Nats-!" Mirajane screamed but got cut off as her lips were captured by Natsu's as he continued to fuck her even though she was having her orgasm.

"Oh god.. you're fucking me faster!" Mirajane withered in pleasure and couldn't control her self anymore. The pleasure had gotten to her head.

"Fuck..." Natsu moaned again and kept on going.

Natsu out of nowhere pulled out of Mirajane which got himself a sad look from Mirajane but she understood right away. Natsu then rolled her over onto her stomach and she got on her knees and arms. Natsu once again slowly entered her as she was now positioned in Natsu's favorite position. Doggy style.

"Fuck!" Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu going back to full speed and thrusting in and out of her.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned out.

"Yes?" Natsu answered her and moaned again.

"I love you!" Mirajane moaned in happiness.

"I love you too!" Natsu moaned back to her.

Neither of them were going to last much longer. Natsu's climax was already nearing as he continued to thrust in and out Mirajane's sex.

"Mira! I can't.. I can't hold on for much longer." Natsu moaned.

"Then cum. Fill me up with your cum. I'm safe today so fucking cum in me!" Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu grab her hips.

"Mirajane!" Natsu moaned out her name as she started to fill Mirajane with his white seed.

"Natsu!" Mirajane moaned as she joined Natsu with his climax.

"Fuck.." Natsu moaned as he slowed down his thrusting till he was no longer thrusting. He then stopped and pulled out of Mirajane as she felt her rolling over onto her back.

"Hey.." Natsu said aloud as he tried to catch his breath back. As he got his breath back he watched as his cum slowly dripped out of Mirajane.

"You.. you always fill me to my brim.." Mirajane replied and giggled as she was catching her breath back from the much needed relief.

"I think.. I want to sleep." Natsu told Mirajane as he pulled himself up and scooted himself next to her. Mirajane then got onto her side and let Natsu embrace her from her back. They were now spooning as they caught their breaths back.

"That.. was amazing." Mirajane sighed and smiled. The pleasure she had gone though was crazy and amazing. The start of their small vacation was looking to be a good one.

"Good night, my demon." Natsu whispered to Mirajane as he kissed the top of her head and snuggled into her.

"And good night to to you, my dragon." Mirajane replied and closed her eyes. Shortly sleep followed and she was out cold with Natsu.

* * *

><p>It's been almost a month.. It's been almost a month since I wrote a lemon. And holy.. I enjoy writing them but I really need to start writing more of them (I'm totally not a pervert, and this is totally not the beta reader writing this. - ValinNight). XD<p>

Welp this is the starting off the tower of heaven arc as you all know. Akane Resort is where Erza gets captured and then brought to the tower of heaven. So the next chapter Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy will make their appearance one more. :D

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Time to start working on The Tenrou Group Lives On. Already got the first 1.5k words done on it out of 10k. :D but that's on the time of writing this. By the time I edit this and send it to my beta reader I'll be at like 2k or almost 3k words most likely.

-ValinNight


	11. Chapter 11 - Tower of Heaven Arc Part 1

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 11 -

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Natsu.. stop talking with Lucy.. she's just a whore." Mirajane moaned as she woke up from her sleep. At the moment for some reason she was hearing Lucy talk.<p>

"What are you talking about? Lucy isn't even here." Natsu moaned back. It was too early and for some reason he was hearing Lucy and Gray talk.

"By the way, do you to know what that weird moaning sound from last night was?"

Both Mirajane and Natsu bolted up from bed as they recognized that strict voice.

"Well I'm going next door and finding out. They really need a scolding."

Both Mirajane and Natsu looked at each other and only knew one thing. Their friends just busted them having sex. Though it really shouldn't be a problem. They were married.

"Don't worry.. I'll take care of her." Mirajane sighed as she kissed Natsu good morning. As she got out if bed she heard the slam of a door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Mirajane walked to the door and looked at Natsu. He was looking at her and gave her a smile.

"Hello?" Mirajane smiled and opened the door.

"Mira..." Erza surpingly said. "Wait.. that means.. you and Natsu... were the ones doing it..." Erza said aloud as she Leicester things together. Once she pieced it together her cheeks went bright red.

"Yes.. hi Erza. Yes I was having sex last night with my husband. Is that a problem?" Mirajane asked Erza.

"Umm. No, I'm just going to go. Ok?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"Alright.. see you later." Mirajane replied to Erza and waved good bye. Once done she slammed the door closed and sighed.

"I swear to god.. I'm going to kill her!" Mirajane yelled. "Had to wake me up from a good dream. Was beating a dumb blonde whore as she tried to steak you away from me." Mirajane pouted as she got back into bed. Mirajane grabbed Natsu and rested her head against his chest and once again started falling back to sleep.

"Alright.. good night my love.." Natsu sighed from hearing Mirajane and watched Mirajane fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

"Don't get up.. I'll get it." Natsu sighed. Both Mirajane and Natsu were laying in bed as they relaxed. They both decided they weren't going to get it out of bed the whole day. But of course they would get up if they wanted food.

"Gray?" Natsu asked as he opened the door to see a tired and panting Gray.

"Help.. Erza.. in.. danger.." Gray tried to say as he gasped for air.

"W-what? What do you mean Erza is in danger?" Natsu almost yelled at Gray.

"Yeah.. Erza.. got.. kidnapped." Gray replied to Natsu as he still was gasping for air.

"Erza Scarlet? You're talking about another Erza right? The Erza I know wouldn't get captured." Natsu laughed. There was no way in hell that the Erza he knew would get captured or kidnapped.

"She did! I don't know what they did! But she really got kidnapped!" Lucy yelled from behind Gray.

"You're not joking.. I'll be right back." Natsu told Lucy and Gray as he realized by their expression that they were not joking. Erza had gotten kidnapped.

"Everything alright?" Mirajane asked as she saw Natsu run back I after closing the door.

"Hate to say this.. but we've got to go. Come on." Natsu told Mirajane as he started grabbing cloths to put on.

"What do you mean? I thought we were just going to relax?!" Mirajane yelled at Natsu.

"Erza got kidnapped somehow." Natsu looked at Mirajane and explained why they had to go.

"For real?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she grew silent.

"Yes." Natsu stated and started putting on a new pair of pants.

"Alright let's go then." Mirajane replied to Natsu and ran to grab her clothing.

* * *

><p>"So.. you three got stopped and captured. But Erza told them that she would go with them if they would let you go.. Interesting." Mirajane sighed as she tried getting some information out of Gray, Lucy, and Juvia as they ran to find a boat.<p>

Juvia has been here apperently without Mirajane or Natsu knowing. All they knew was she appeared right behind Gray and Lucy was muttering how it was weird for Gray to have been in Juvia's body. Natsu and Mirajane didn't really need to know what she meant.

"Alright, Natsu can you still pick up her scent?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she watched him leaning against a wall.

"Yup, but we need a boat. Her scent is covered with the smell of the sea." Natsu replied to Mirajane with a grin.

"There's a dock right outside, we can you use it probably." Gray offered.

"Alright, let's go!" Mirajane told everyone and they all started running towards the dock which was luckily outside of the resort.

"Juvia is wondering something. Why does Natsu have a wizard saint jacket?" Juvia asked as they ran.

"Um.." Natsu started to say.

"Because Natsu's one of the wizards saints now." Mirajane replied to Juvia with a grin.

"Show off." Gray yelled at Natsu.

"You wanna go Ice princess?" Natsu yelled back at Gray.

"Natsu!"

"Gray!"

Boom!

All three girls stopped and couldn't decide to laugh or be nice. Natsu and Gray had walked right off the dock into the water as they started to fight.

"Well.. now we have a soaked wizard saint and a wet ice mage." Lucy sighed.

"Sometimes.. I really don't understand them." Mirajane agreed with Lucy and sighed.

"Juvia wonders.. have they even noticed that they fell into the water?" Juvia asked aloud.

"Wait! Are they still fighting?!" Lucy yelled.

Boom!

"So uh.. how'd we get under water?" Natsu asked as he used his flames to dry him self off. Natsu had used his flames to get out of water.

"Hey.. why's there a unmanned boat coming towards us?" Lucy asked as she backed away and a unmanned boat slowly came towards them.

"Hey.. ice princess actually got one." Natsu laughed.

"Gah... that.. worked.. better.. then expected.." Gray said aloud as he climbed out of the water.

"Nice job." Natsu replied to Gray and they gave each other a high five.

"And now they're working together.." Lucy muttered with disbelief.

"Who cares.. now let's go! We've got to save Erza!" Mirajane yelled as she got into the boat that Gray brought to them.

"Hey! Lucy's making the boat sink!"

Everyone turned around to hear a soft voice yell at them.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed the blue cat and hugged him.

"Aye! Sorry I'm late! They had fish.." Happy replied to Natsu and drooled as he thought about fish.

"Natsu! Happy! Let's go!" Gray yelled at Natsu and Happy.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Natsu sighed and jumped on to the boat with Happy flying above him.

* * *

><p>"There it is.." Gray said aloud as they saw the massive tower in front them.<p>

"Juvia thinks this might not be a good idea.." Juvia replied to Gray as they got even closer to the tower.

"Yeah.. I think your right. We could swim?" Mirajane suggested as they tried thinking of an idea.

"Swim? We can't hold our breaths for that long!" Lucy yelled.

"Juvia can.." Juvia replied back to Lucy.

"Yeah.. but we can't Juvia." Gray sighed.

"Juvia can make airs bubbles for you to breath.." Juvia then suggested to Gray.

"That would work." Natsu said.

"Then Juvia will make air bubbled for her love of Gray!" Juvia yelled as she jumped into the water.

"That's weird.." Natsu sighed.

"Yeah.. that is weird." Gray agreed and a second later they all watched Juvia appear from under the water.

"Juvia is ready." Juvia yelled as she told them to get in the water.

"Ready?" Natsu asked Mirajane with a smile.

"Yup, let's go!" Mirajane replied as she kissed Natsu and jumped into the water with him.

"Our turn." Gray turned around and looked at Happy and Lucy.

"Aye.. this is gonna suck." Happy sighed and jumped into to the water.

"Great.. I have to get soaking wet.." Lucy sighed and jumped into to he water with Gray.

"Hey! Where is my air bubble?!" Lucy yelled as she came up out of the water.

"Oh.. Juvia thought you don't need one because of those big jugs you have." Juvia popped out if the water and looked at Lucy.

"Hey! My boobs aren't that big!" Lucy yelled back at Juvia.

"O well.. here." Juvia replied back to Lucy as she made her a air bubble with an attitude. Juvia was still mad at Lucy for some reason.

* * *

><p>"Gah..! That felt weird.." Natsu sighed as he pulled himself out of the water. He looked around and saw it was a empty room inside a cave. "Well this works." Natsu laughed.<p>

Natsu then made a flame in hands and dropped it into the water.

"Gah! I thought I was going to die!" Lucy yelled as she broke the surface of the water.

"Ahh.. I don't think it was that bad.." Mirajane laughed as she grabbed Natsu's hand to get out of the water.

"Juvia is surprised. She made your air bubble small." Juvia sighed as she broke the surface. She saw that Lucy was alive for some reason.

"Thanks..." Lucy sighed.

"Well this works." Gray sighed as he broke the surface of the water and got out of the water.

"Well it works, let's hope we can skip all the guards and just get Erza out quickly." Mirajane said aloud.

"Yeah.. that would be helpful.." Natsu agreed.

"Alright, then will split into two groups. Mira, Natsu, and Happy you three stay together and I'll go with Lucy and Juvia." Gray suggested as they started getting ready to head deeper into the tower.

"Aye!" Happy yelled and flew above Natsu.

"Alright, good luck!" Natsu yelled and him, Mirajane, and Happy took off down the dark hall way leading up into the tower.

* * *

><p>"Any smell?" Mirajane asked Natsu as they raced threw the tower. The tower had random things all over but for some reason no guards were around. They were able to get through every floor fast so far, but they knew their friends weren't having that much of a easy time.<p>

Boom!

"Yeah.. still coming from the top. Though seems like Gray is having fun." Natsu laughed with a smile.

"Guess that means we'll hopefully meet whoever is behind this up there then." Mirajane sighed.

"Oh cheer up, it'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen, or well maybe a fight." Natsu slowed down a bit and tried to cheer up his wife.

"Yeah.. you're right." Mirajane replied back with her normal bright smile.

"Hey.. the smell is getting closer." Natsu informed Mirajane as they continued to run through hallways, empty rooms, and climb stairs as their feet made echoing sounds.

"Erza Scrarlet you are my sacrifice, I don't care what you think!"

"Yeah I think you're right." Mirajane told Natsu and both her and Natsu heard some screaming. Luckily for them they were almost next to them now.

"Ready?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Yup, go for it!" Mirajane whispered back with a smile.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled from behind the wall and as he sent out a stream of flames at whoever was holding Erza.

"Gah!" both Mirajane and Natsu heard. They both ran in hoping it was now clear for them to grab Erza and go

"Natsu? Mira?" Erza asked from her chains as she looked through the hole that appeared from Natsu's attack.

"Who else could cause this much damage?" Mirajane asked Erza with a smile.

"Well it's good to see you, I was getting a bit worried." Erza laughed as Natsu and Mirajane ran up to her to get her chains off of her.

"Yeah.. seems like it." Natsu laughed as he started to heat up the chains and break them off of her.

"Heh.. who would've thought the newly appointed wizard saint would be here."

Natsu dropped the chains and turned around to see Siegrain.

"Siegrain?" Natsu asked as he became confused. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked aloud.

"Wizard.. Saint?" Erza asked aloud to Natsu as her eyes widened in shock from the cloak hanging down from Natsu's shoulders.

"Yes.. just a few days ago the Magic Council granted Natsu to become of one of,the the Wizard Saints. Also I am surprised you even got here this fast." Siegrain replied to Erza and Natsu as he spoke to them.

"Well not having any guards doesn't help." Mirajane laughed as she continued to break the chains off of Erza.

"Hm.. well that's what I get for paying those cheap wizards to hold you off." Siegrain laughed.

"What's going on Siegrain?" Natsu yelled.

"What's going on? It's called I'm reviving the only one who would change this world for the good. I am reviving Zeref!" Siegrain laughed as he yelled aloud his reason.

"Really.. that's pathetic of you Siegrain.." Natsu sighed.

"I don't care.. I hate to say this but I need you out of here." Siegrain stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"Mira.. grab Erza and get out of here." Natsu stated as he got into a fight stance.

"Mhm.. I'll see you in a bit. Just don't so anything stupid.. Ok?" Mirajane asked with a bit of concern in her voice as she kissed Natsu on the cheek. Mirajane grabbed Erza by her hand and forced her to follow.

"Natsu.. don't do anything stupid!" Erza yelled as Mirajane pulled her away.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as he sent a stream of red fire at Siegrain. As the fire aimed at Jellal it broke the tower's floor.

"Damn you. Do you know how long I spent making this tower?" Siegrain yelled and started running at Natsu.

"Yeah.. from the looks of it a long time!" Natsu laughed. It was going to be a good a fight.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in Fiore a small meeting was taking place as they have heard the news that Natsu is fighting in the Tower of Heaven. The R system.<p>

"The etherion cannon should be fired! It needs to be stopped before it activates." Siegrain protested.

"But one of our own is in that tower fighting, he's one if the saints. He will be able to take it down." Yajima replied back.

Siegrain was not having a fun time. Things weren't working out as plan just because Natsu had arrived. He now had to make a new plan of how he would get the magic council to fire the etherion cannon. "Or there is the hard way.. force them to.." Siegrain laughed to himself.

Natsu was putting a nice fire under his ass.

* * *

><p>Hey people! So sorry for not working on a chapter for this story! It's been a while I know. Been busy with finals (senior in high school) and writing The Tenrou Group Lives on which I love writing.<p>

So as you can see a few twists are coming up for this arc. Thought it won't last long as the big Natsu vs Jellal fight Is next chapter and Jellal's plan will go into action, well his new one as Natsu destroyed his first one.

But I promise you! I will update this soon! Sorry again for the long time for an update! I will not abandon this story! Also sorry for the short chapter! Was planing to do the whole arc this chapter but didn't work out and didn't have enough time to!

Ill be working on Magic Can Change Someone Next then The Tenrou Group Lives. :p already started work on Magic Can Change Someone.. Next chapter of it is gonna get things serious. :p

-ValinNight


	12. Chapter 12 - Tower of Heaven Arc Part 2

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 12 - Tower of Heaven Arc Part 2

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>'Because of Natsu... I have to go this far?' Siegrain thought to himself. 'If I can't hurry, I'll have to go to my other self to regain my magic.' Siegrain sighed to himself. All because of one damn dragon slayer his plan had crumbled apart so easily.<p>

"Siegrain." Yajima said aloud.

"Hm?" Siegrain replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Yajima asked with curiosity in his voice.

"No. I'm just hoping my brother doesn't hurt Natsu." Siegrain quickly replied as he turned around to leave the room.

"Why are you leaving?" Org asked Siegrain. "I thought for some, reason you wanted to fire the etherion?" Org asked once again.

"I did... but now that I know Natsu is there I don't need to worry." Siegrain replied and left the room where the meeting was held at. He was beyond pissed at that moment.

"What's going on? I thought the plan was to fire the etherion weapon?" Ultear quickly asked as she followed Siegrain out the room.

"It was... but now I need to kill a pesky dragon slayer first." Siegrain sighed and prepared himself to fight.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fire Dragon Roar!<strong>" Natsu screamed and dodged Siegrain's attack that was coming straight at him while he sent out his own swirling fiery attack.

"Nice... so it seems we are equal in power." Siegrain sighed as looked around. There were broken tiles, walls, and pillars everywhere. The fight was going nowhere fast.

"Seems so..." Natsu replied as he stood ready to attack. Natsu quickly turned his head and looked around for Erza and Mirajane and didn't see either one of them.

'Good... they both got out of here safely.' Natsu thought to himself as he brought his head back and continued to stare at Siegrain.

"Well... how about we change the odds?" Siegrain asked.

"And how would that work?" Natsu replied. He was starting to get worried bit worried over thequestion Siegrain asked.

"By me getting stronger." A voice sounding exactly like Siegrain replied from behind Natsu.

"W-wait. What? There are two of you?" Natsu yelled in surprise as he turned around and saw a second person that looked exactly like Siegrain.

"No. Not really. See there were two different ones of us. But there's truly one." Siegrain laughed as he walked over to the other Siegrain and started to enter the other one. Natsu watched as both Siegrain became one and felt his magic power increase tremendously.

"Great…" Natsu sighed as he saw what was happening.

"Now... first stop calling me Siegrain. You can call me by my real name Jellal before I kill you." Jellal informed Natsu.

"Alright... though I'm still going to kick your ass… Jellal." Natsu replied with a smirk.

"Afraid not, you have managed to piss the both of us off." A girl voice said aloud from the side of Natsu. Natsu quickly sniffed the air and smelled someone he knew

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu yelled as he looked over and saw a black haired girl wearing a kimono.

"Me? My name is Ultear Milkovich." Ultear smirked.

"Natsu." Jellal said aloud.

"Hm…?" Natsu looked over at Jellal.

"I hope you die quickly!" Jellal yelled and started running at him.

"Nah... Not going to happen." Natsu laughed and started running at Jellal as well.

"**Meteor!**" Jellal yelled and turned Into a golden arrow as he went straight at Natsu.

Natsu quickly pushed himself to the side as he used his strength and dodged Jellal. "**Fire Dragon Roar!**" Natsu screamed and sent a swirl of wire straight at Jellal's direction.

Jellal in his meteor dodged it and continued to go around to attack Natsu one again.

"**Heavenly arrows!**" Jellal screamed as he came out of his meteor in midair and pulled back his arms like there was a bow in his hands. Jellal shot the golden arrows at Natsu, but Natsu quicklydove out of the way to dodge Jellal's attack.

"Heh... You need better a- gah!" Natsu started to say but quickly screamed in pain as the golden arrows hit him. 'What just happened? I dodged those arrows.' Natsu thought to himself as he grabbed his chest because of the pain.

"**Restore.****.****.** it's quite a useful spell, don't you think?" Ultear laughed as she looked at Natsu who had blood running down his chest from Jellal's attack.

"Great..." Natsu sighed and got into a fighting stance. "**Fire dragon's iron fist!**" Natsu yelled as he pushed off towards Jellal and tried to hit him with his fiery fist.

"You missed." Jellal laughed.

"No I didn't." Natsu laughed as he continued his attack and Jellal realized he was aiming for the woman behind him.

"Smart plan... but that won't work." Ultear giggled as she disappeared in front of Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's wing attack!**" Natsu yelled and brought out his arm as he once again lit his fire and made a swiping motion at Ultear. "You can disappear.. But if I can figure out where you will go, I can hit you." Natsu informed Ultear as he watched Ultear disappear once again and appear right before his fire hit her.

"Gah!" Ultear scream as Natsu's attack hit her and burnt her clothing.

"Sheesh... Mira might yell at me. But damn that body." Natsu laughed as he looked at Ultear and his fire burning part of her clothing off her.

"Pervert!" Ultear yelled. "**Arc of Time!**" Ultear yelled as Natsu watched her cloths restore itself.

"Hmm… that's a useful spell." Natsu laughed. 'Though that has to be how she can restore Jellal's attacks.' Natsu quickly thought.

"**Heaven****ly**** Palm!**" Jellal screamed as he ran up to Natsu who wasn't paying attention and tried to attack him.

"Wait your turn. I'm busy playing with Ultear first." Natsu told Jellal as he turned around and caught Jellal's palm.

'So... this is why he was given that rank. He's far stronger then I predicted.' Jellal thought to himself as he jumped back and watched Natsu hold up against him and Ultear.

"Guess it's time then. Ultear get out of here." Jellal said aloud as he started to push his magic to the maximum. Things were about to get serious. "I don't care if I have to kill you. I will restore Zeref!" Jellal yelled.

"Very well... I wish you luck Jellal." Ultear replied as she bowed and disappeared.

"Eh... if we're gonna get serious.. I should to." Natsu laughed as black smoke started rising from Natsu arms and legs. "**Demon.****.. Fire... ****Dragon**!" Natsu yelled as his fire burst around him and slowly darkened until it was bitch black and all you could see was two red eyes through the fire.

"A demon mixed with a dragon. How… interesting..." Jellal laughed. "**Meteor.**" Jellal said aloud and pushed off towards Natsu as he became a golden arrow.

"I thought you were going to get serious?" Natsu asked with a smile. "**Demon Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu quickly yelled as he slammed his fist into Jellal's face and smashed him into the floor.

'He's even faster...' Jellal thought as he got back up from the ground and slammed his fist with a golden light into Natsu's face.

"Gah!" Natsu screamed in pain from the punch and went to hit Jellal but he was gone.

"This fight... it won't end well for me." Jellal said aloud as he stood on the opposite side of the room from Natsu. Blood was running down his face like Natsu.

"Yeah... You're right… it won't." Natsu replied as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"So because of that I've decided on a new plan." Jellal announced with a demonic smile.

"And that is?" Natsu asked.

"You can die, while I live." Jellal laughed as he opened his palm and showed Natsu a small ball of light.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked.

"A bomb. Before I left the magic council I took some of the councilors magic. This is that magic turned into a bomb." Jellal informed Natsu. "You're about to die Natsu Dragneel, any last words?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah... you're an idiot. That bomb will destroy the tower you worked so hard on." Natsu replied.

"So? I could just make a new one in 8 years again... no! This time I'll do it in 5 years." Jellal laughed as prepared to the throw the ball of light at Natsu.

"Heh... don't mind if I take you with me right?" Natsu smirked as he pushed off towards Jellal the second Jellal let go of the small ball of light and threw it at Natsu.

"Wait.. N-!" Jellal screamed as the small ball of light hit Natsu but Natsu was just a foot away from him.

* * *

><p>Boooooom!<p>

Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Simon, Wally, Millianna and Happy were all on a small boat slowly moving away from the island where the tower of heaven was located.

"What just happened?" Lucy yelled in surprise as they all watched the majority of the tower come crashing down into the water.

"Natsu..." Mirajane whispered as her eye opened wide.

"That... flame brain better be ok." Gray said aloud as he watched the tower collapse down onto the water.

"Come on... Natsu you'd better be ok." Happy whispered.

Boom!

Everyone watched the rest of tower be blown apart and sink deep into the water. Even the island was gone.

Bubble. Plop. Bubble.

Everyone watched as bubbles came to the surface of the water.

"Gah!" Natsu breathed as he came up to the surface of the water.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed once she saw him and jumped into the water by tackling him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Hey." Natsu whispered to her and pulled her into a long needed kiss.

"Are you two going to get a room?" Gray asked as he watched the couple kiss.

"Let them be. She was worried." Erza laughed as she watched Mirajane hug Natsu tighter and deeper her kiss. She was also exhausted and just wanted some peace and quiet.

"So... What happened to Jellal?" Simon asked as he looked over the water where the tower once stood.

"No idea... as it crashed I remember being hit by the bomb and being thrown in the water. No idea about Jellal." Natsu informed Simon.

"So... that means Jellal is gone." Wally said aloud.

"Meow... I guess so." Millianna replied.

"Let it be. Let's head get out of here.. It's been a long day." Erza sighed as she leaned back and started to rest while the others were pulling Natsu and Mirajane out of the water.

"Yeah it has." Natsu sighed as he sat down in the boat while hugging Mirajane tightly.

* * *

><p>"Relax and let your wounds heal." Mirajane sighed as she helped Natsu down on to a bed. She was already helping clean the wounds and stopping the wounds from bleeding.<p>

"Yeah I know." Natsu sighed as brought his hand out and grabbed Mirajane by her waist and pulled her into the bed.

"Natsu..." Mirajane cooed as she giggled.

"What?" Natsu replied with a laugh as he pulled her closer. "I need my demon to cuddle with if I'm going to sleep." Natsu said after.

"I guess so." Mirajane sighed and rested her head against Natsu's chest as she relaxed as well.

* * *

><p>"So they left?" Gray asked as he walked over and saw Erza and Lucy looking over the sea.<p>

"Apparently." Erza sighed with a slight smile.

"Juvia thinks maybe they were a bit happy now they were free." Juvia said aloud as she appeared behind Gray's back.

"Mhm.. most likely." Erza replied.

"Gray your clothes!" Lucy yelled as she looked behind her and saw Gray naked with Juvia rubbing herself against him.

"Oh come on! I just had my clothes on!" Gray moaned and started looking around for his clothing.

Erza started giggling aloud and kept at it until she sighed and got up to leave so she could go back in and rest herself.

* * *

><p>So.. Surprised? Yeah same here... just decided to write the next chapter out of know where. XD<p>

Was fun at least and really sorry for taking so long to update this. Just wasn't in the mood to write this story. :/

But looks like next chapter will be a lot if fluff and heading back to Fairy Tail. :) I'll try harder to update this more.

-ValinNight


	13. Chapter 13 - Fighting Festival Arc Part1

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 13 – Back Home to Fairy Tail

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Natsu moaned aloud as the train began to inch forward. The train blew its loud whistle and the speed began to build up. "This isn't fair..." Natsu moaned again as he pushed and snuggled his forehead into Mirajane's stomach. Natsu was lying down with his head on Mirajane's lap as they all prepared to head home to Fairy Tail. They were in a train with Mirajane and Natsu on one side while Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia were surprisingly squished together on the other side.<p>

Of course Juvia was overjoyed at the chance of being so close to Gray, enough to the point that Mirajane simply laughed inside her thoughts, coincidentally she watched Erza be a bit mad over the lack of personal space, Lucy wasn't that happy, and Happy was resting on Natsu as he slept. Even so... the long battle was over and there were finally able to head home. No more battles in the horizon.

"So... what happened to Jellal back there at the Tower of Heaven?" Lucy asked as the train moved on. Outside the forest passed by in a blur as the trees swayed because of the train's speed. The train was now going on full throttle as they were bound for Magnolia.

"We don't know... honestly there's a good chance that's he's dead." Gray explained as he looked over and saw Erza looking out the window in her own little world. Since the Tower of Heaven ended she had withdrawn into her thoughts quite a few times now.

"Don't worry about it... we'll figure it out another time. Once we get back it should be night time so we will all probably go home and inform Master Makarov tomorrow of what happened." Mirajane announced as she explained what they should do. Her heart quickly began to pound as she tried to act as she normally did. What no one knew was happened was that Natsu wasn't technically sleeping; he was having a bit of fun teasing his demon.

As Natsu lay there; he had moved his arms in between Mirajane's smooth silky legs. Luckily Mirajane had changed yet again and now wore her normal well known pink dress instead of her black combat outfit. But… because of it... Natsu's hand was now running aloud her smooth thigh and lowly creeping up to her sex that was already beginning to become quite wet. As Natsu's hand brushed against it, Mirajane moaned under her breath. His hand barely moved at all, it was all Mirajane could do to endure it as Natsu's warm finger rubbed against her sex that was only be covered by her black small panties.

'You are so going to owe me Natsu…' Mirajane thought to herself as she continued to smile and try to pay attention to what everyone else on the team was talking about. They were still talking about what happened to Jellal.

* * *

><p>"You know were going to have to get up one day..." Natsu sighed as he laid there holding his demon in his arms. Natsu was lying in bed back at his home with Mirajane as they cuddled. It was already late in the morning and both of them hadn't gotten up yet.<p>

On floor was there clothing from the last nights much needed relief and both of them were looking in each other's eyes with a lovey dove look. They were both happy but knew it was time for them to get up and head back to the Guild hall.

"I know... but I'm so comfy." Natsu pouted playfully while Mirajane giggled as her warm breath ran along Natsu's muscular chest. She had her forehead resting against Natsu's chest as they both laid there awake and talking. Mirajane sighed and knew he was right but the responsible thing was to get up and prepare themselves for the day ahead of them.

"Come on... let's grab a shower and get ready." Natsu urged Mirajane as he slowly began to pull himself out of comfy large bed that he shared with Mirajane every night. They were back at their home in Magnolia as they both got up out of bed. Of course Natsu's eyes watched Mirajane's body as she got up. Mirajane was naked as she got up and began to walk to the bathroom with her hips swaying.

"Tease..." Natsu whispered under his breath as he watched Mirajane and began to follow her into the bathroom.

"I know... but I'm wide open and waiting..." Mirajane whispered and stopped walking. She felt Natsu bump into her and something wanting to reconnect with her become excited. Mirajane licked her lips as she felt Natsu's strong warm hands slowly run down her sides and rest on her hips.

"Guess we can take a bit longer..." Natsu laughed as he slowly walked with Mirajane to the shower were more pleasure awaited for their bodies.

* * *

><p>"I see... I'm glad you're safe. Well no you can all relax. We have Fantasia coming up in the next few days." Master Makarov explained as he sat there talking with Team Natsu in his brand new redone office because of Guild war a few weeks ago.<p>

The new Fairy Tail building was now fully constructed and was better than ever. From the bell at the top, the Fairy Tail flags flying in the air out front, and now sturdy concrete walls, everything was completely new. Fairy Tail was stronger than ever.

Team Natsu sat inside Master Makarov's new office as they explained to him what had happened at the Tower of Heaven. After a long and brutal fight Jellal had been taken out by Natsu and the Etherion cannon was never fired. The Magic Council was safe from the disaster and people were going on with their normal life.

"Well... Is there anything else we need to talk about?" Erza asked as she sat there on one of Master Makarov's new couches in his office. Master Makarov's officer was vastly large and had his normal desk, chair, paintings, and other things around the room that he had acquired over the years. Now with the new room he had added a small living room for people to sit while as he spoke to them.

"Not that I know of... go relax. But Natsu, I need you to stay back... I do need to talk to you." Master Makarov replied with a small smile as he watched everyone begin to stand but Natsu. Once they left Master Makarov stood up from his seat behind his desk and walking to where one of the now empty couches were at. He sat down and faced Natsu who was keeping his eyes locked on him.

"Is there anything wrong?" Natsu asked as he looked at Master Makarov with a curious eye. He was already wondering why he was still here and didn't get to leave to relax.

"No... I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming one of the Wizard Saints. It is an honor to know that one of my children has grown to become that strong while he is so still young." Master Makarov explained with a smile as he watched Natsu look at him with curious eyes.

"Well… thanks I guess..." Natsu replied with a small laugh as he stood up from the couch and began to leave Master Makarov's office.

Master Makarov sat there and watched Natsu leave. Natsu's white wizard saint cloak trailing after him as he left the room and the door closed behind him.

"So what did Master Makarov want?" Mirajane asked as soon as Natsu left the room. She was patiently waiting by the door as she noticed him leave the office.

"Nothing much... he just wanted to congratulate me on becoming a Wizard Saint." Natsu explained to Mirajane as he smiled at her. They were both standing on the walk way on the second story that looked down at the new stage in the rebuilt Fairy Tail Guild hall.

"I see... by the way. You missed some things while you were away in your meeting." Mirajane announced to Natsu with a small smirk on her red lips. Her baby blue eyes shined it a little but as her demon enjoyed what she had found out.

"What would that be?" Natsu asked as he began to walk down stairs to one of the tables holding Mirajane's hand. As they sat down Mirajane smiled again.

"Well first things first… guess who's going to be in the Miss Fairy Tail contest?" Mirajane asked as she put her finger on her cheek with a cute smile to make herself look innocent.

"Oh... I do hope it's you..." Natsu replied as he stared into her beautiful shining blue eyes. He watched as her smile grew larger in excitement.

"Of course... but I'll make sure I won't show off to many to make my Dragon jealous… too much. Also apparently two new people have joined Fairy Tail." Mirajane explained to Natsu with a small demonic smile. It was a hundred percent correct that she had told him a small lie. In her heart she didn't want to lie to him but her demon side loved how Natsu got jealous of guys when they looked at her body. She could already remember the feeling the last time it happened.

"I would hope so... and who?" Natsu asked as his eye brow rose up some in curiosity. He was quite interested in who had joined Fairy Tail.

"What the hell? Why are you doing here!?"

As Mirajane was about to explain who had joined Fairy Tail's doors opened and in came a man that no one had wanted to see.

"Gajeel..." Natsu muttered as he watched the iron Dragon Slayer begin to walk in. From his metal piercing to his long black hair and outfit, the man who he had fought in the Guild war now wore a black Fairy Tail symbol on his right arm identical to Natsu's.

"Mhm..." Mirajane whispered as her own eyes watched Gajeel as well.

"I'm only here for work and food. So don't worry." Gajeel grunted over how people reacted when he entered Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel... come over here." Natsu announced as he watched Gajeel begin to walk over to the job board. He was slouching like he didn't want to be there and just wanted a job.

"Huh? Why I would I sit next to you?" Gajeel asked with his rough voice and watched Natsu who was sitting across from Mirajane. Gajeel looked over them both and shook a small bit of the last time he had seen him. It was during the Guild war that he and his previous Guild Master had been taken down by this man. He was truly strong.

"Easy... you're a Dragon Slayer... so am I." Natsu announced as he waved him over to the bench. Natsu watched as Gajeel sighed and walked over to them. Once he got close he watched Natsu stand up and sit next to Mirajane as he let Gajeel sit down in front of him

"So what do you want?" Gajeel asked as he stared at the two people in front of him. Natsu was sitting there calmly without any hint of fear and Mirajane sat next to him with a smile as she rested her head against Natsu's shoulder.

"Were you taught by a Dragon and if so... when did he leave you?" Natsu asked as his right eyebrow was brought up. Natsu was curious if Gajeel was a real Dragon Slayer and if his Dragon left him at the same time Igneel left him.

"His name was Metalicana and he left me on the seventh of July, x777." Gajeel informed Natsu as he looked now interested as well. "You?" Gajeel asked as he was also curios about Natsu.

"Yup. I was trained by Igneel, the King of the Dragon Slayer. He left me on the seventh of July, x777." Natsu replied as he explained to Gajeel the same thing as what Gajeel told him. They were quite similar even though one of them didn't want to be.

"But... other than that. Why don't you stay around instead of going on a job? We're getting ready to have a party in the next couple of hours as Fairy Tail's Miss Fairy Tail contest is going to start. There will be also food..." Mirajane informed Gajeel as she watched his eyes spark a little bit about the sound of getting food.

"Well... I guess so. I won't mind getting a nice free meal..." Gajeel sighed with a small smirk.

"Well... why don't you two talk some more? I'm going to go get ready." Mirajane explained as she kissed Natsu's on his lips and quickly slipped away to prepare herself for the contest.

"You've got a nice mate there... you better take care of her." Gajeel told Natsu as soon of Mirajane was gone. His eyes watched Mirajane leave to make sure she wouldn't hear what he told Natsu.

"Thanks... and don't worry. I'll be always able to find her... I've long ago given her my mark. What about you... I've seen your eyes drifting somewhere..." Natsu replied with his own smirk as a few times he saw his eyes go toward a small blue haired girl who had her nose in a book before she left to prepare for the contest as well.

"Heh... don't worry about me..." Gajeel laughed as he leaned back and smirked as Natsu did the same thing.

* * *

><p>"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest?!" Max yelled throughout Fairy Tail as everyone began to cheer and become excited. Every year all the men in Fairy Tail were always excited for this as it meant they could stare at the all the hot girls and not get reprimanded over it.<p>

Max stood on the stage of the new Fairy Tail Guild hall as everyone watched him. "Our first lovely is a woman you all know. She likes to drink and has a hot attitude. I give you... Cana Alberona!" Max announced as Cana walking out in a red hot bikini and red high heels on. She had her hips swaying and her brown hair flowing back as all the men began to yell and scream.

"Hey guys... let me show you what I can do." Cana cooed as she on purposely pushed her large breasts together and pulled out some of her magic cards. As she did that she threw the three magic cards in the air and all three of them exploded into miniature fireworks.

Cana pulled a few more cards out and threw them as she truck a devilish pose. She had her breasts pushed out and about to burst out of her bikini as she watched a few of the guys fall over with blood streaming out there nose. 'Check mate... beat that Mira...' Cana thought to herself as she gave everyone a small smirk and left the stage.

"W-wow... that was a g-great performance Cana... now onto the next girl." Max announced as they all repaired there selves from the next girl to appear. "Ah… the next girl is fairly new here at Fairy Tail. She uses water magic and she likes to talk in first person... I bring you... Juvia!" Max informed everyone as Juvia stepped out on the stage and blushed over the attention she was getting. Juvia was wearing a blue tight bikini that hugged her butt and breasts.

"Juvia... will show you her magic." Juvia announced as sent water above her and it began to rain and dance above her as the water sparkled lightly.

The crowd in front of her cheered for her as Juvia kept her eyes on Gray who was sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

'Juvia must impress Gray!' Juvia thought to herself as Max came back onto the stage and began to talk.

"Wow... that was an amazing performance Juvia... now onto the next girl!" Max announced as she sighed and left the stage. "Now... I bring you last year's winner... Fairy Tail's demon… Mirajane Strauss!" Max announced as the lights begin to dim and they all heard the echoes of steps of heels beginning to walk towards the stage.

"Now boys... it isn't really right to real go crazy about those girls unless you see me..." Mirajane begin to announce as everyone mouth began to drop. Mirajane had walked out on stage with a white bikini that matched her hair as she right away swayed her hips to show off her butt. She quickly did a twirl as her white snowy hair swung out and she struck another pose with her hips.

"Like I said... let me show you a nice time..." Mirajane giggled as she dropped herself onto her knees and pushed her large breasts to her chest with her right arms. She then used her left arm to hold herself steady as she gave away a cute puppy dog face.

Instantly as soon as her breasts began to get pushed half of the guys there were blown away as red blood spurted out of their noses. As they all continued to watch they never noticed the Guild hall beginning to warm up… fast.

"What about this?" Mirajane asked as she moved herself around and got onto her hands and knees. She poked her butt up into the air she brought her face down to the wooden stage and pouted. Another round of men were taken out as blood dripped from their noses.

"I guess that's it… I'll see you all later..." Mirajane announced with a wink as she stood up and looked over at Natsu with a small, but demonic, smile. In her mind she was already preparing herself for the beating she was going to feel by Natsu in bed. She already knew it was going to be a long passionate night of sex when they finished here.

"Uh oh..." Wakaba announced as he began to wipe his nose from the blood and then turned around to see where the warm source was coming from. As he looked back he looked straight in pure red eyes that belonged to a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"B-but… um... shit! Hide!" Macao yelled as he threw over a table and hid behind it with Macao. As he screamed that aloud, the rest of the males did something similar to hide their selves from Natsu's reach.

"Mira... why am I not surprised..." Natsu sighed to himself as he leaned back on his bench and continued to look at the stage. The lights brightened once again as Max took the stage. 'Mira… you're so not going to be able to walk tomorrow...' Natsu thought with a small laugh to himself.

"Now... that. Was hot!" Max announced as he stepped back on stage and looked around as everyone began to look at the stage. They all continued to stay hidden from Natsu as they watched Max.

"Now... let's get onto the next girl. We have the contender for the strongest women in Fairy Tail, Erza!" Max announced as he quickly jumped on the stage as everyone watched Erza walk out in her normal armor.

"**Requip!**" Erza yelled as she took the stage and stood there. Suddenly a light wrapped around her as she was surrounded by it. The red light died down suddenly and revealed Erza's new outfit. Erza dropped to her knees with a cute smile and began to show off her black tight bikini that barley held her breasts. She did a few poses and left the stage for the next girl to begin.

"Wow... it looks like Mirajane and Erza are in a dead tie for first!" Max announced as he once again hopped on stage. Levy and Bisca quickly passed as they came up on the stage each and presented. Both wore bikinis as they showed there magic. Then came the time for the last women... Lucy.

"I present you my celestial ke-." Lucy began to announce as she took center stage with her beautiful smile. As she began to talk someone interrupted her.

"Why make a contest for Miss Fairy Tail when she's is already here?"

As every looked over they saw Evergreen from Laxus' group; The Thunder God Tribe. "**Stone Eyes**!" Evergreen yelled as she looked over at Lucy first and then rest of the women. Everyone heard a gasp then a cracking noise.

"Now... now... now... look at all the ladies we have here..." Laxus laughed as the rest of the Fairy Tail girls were brought out. All of them including Mirajane were solid stone. The rest of his group also came out on stage with Laxus as they all had demonic looking smiles on their face.

* * *

><p>And let the next arc begin... phew… sorry about the long wait... im in college at the moment and don't have that much time to write... but I'm still trying to update all of my stories! Im working on them, I promise!<p>

But for this story... the fighting festival arc has begun… lots of different changes up will be coming as you already can tell! ;)

-ValinNight


	14. Chapter 14 - Fighting Festival Arc Part2

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 14 - And There Off..

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Instantly the room began to grow warm as a certain pink haired person became pissed. There in front of him.. was his wife, his love.. she was frozen solid stone. Steam began roll off if his bare skin as he began to grind his teeth together and get up out of his seat.<p>

"Laxus.." Natsu hissed as he stood up and looked straight into his eyes. He could see the electricity rolling through them and now knew that he had made his shit list. He wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Hey! What did you do to Bisca?!" Alzack yelled as he instantly got up and pulled out his magic shot gun. He brought it up and aimed it straight at Laxus. Slowly by surely everyone was beginning to stir and become pissed at Laxus. Most began to sit up and stare at Laxus and the thunder god tribe behind him.

"What am I doing?" Laxus began to laugh aloud as he stood there watching everyone. "I'm taking this guild by force and making it become stronger." Laxus then explained as he stood there. His yellow hair was spiked up and his jacket was slightly flowing back.

"I do hope you all can fight.." Evergreen began to say as she laughed and placed a pair of glasses that was on her head in front of her stone cold eyes.

"Because if you can't, this guild will see belong to Laxus, and these poor girls won't ever move again." Freed announced as he finished what Evergreen was saying and answered everyone.

"The only way you can free those girls.. is by defeating us and Laxus! Right babies?" Bickslow announced as he stuck out his tongue and laughed. "Yeah!" Bickslow babies screamed as they agreed with him after.

The Thunder God Tribe had taken over. Well.. they were trying to and the fighting festival was preparing to start as members began to crack their knuckles and get the feeling that they wanted to pulverize Laxus and his tribe.

"Good luck everyone." Laxus laughed as he suddenly turned into blinding yellow lightning bolt and disappeared without a trace. Right after him Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen disappeared and runes all around the Fairy Tail guild building began to glow.

The front wooden doors of Fairy Tail glowed as words and named began to appear. Every member of Fairy Tail had their name up there. Under their names rules began to appear.

"The rules are that no one over 80 and who are stone statue can leave Fairy Tail. Magnolia is the battle field and there are runes set up all around the city. If two wizards cross it at the same time.. a fight must take place and only the victor can leave." Master Makarov began to read the rules aloud from the door as a few people grew stiff and began to worry.

"So we also might have to fight our own allies.. that cheating bastard!" Elfman roared as he listened to Master Makarov.

"Tell me about it.. how am I going to save Levy?" Jet asked aloud and practically cried tears.

"Let's go! We need to save the girls! If we're going to do that we need to get out there and find the thunder god tribe or Laxus!" Macao suddenly yelled as he began to sprint towards the door. Suddenly behind him everyone took off and began to follow. The fighting festival had begun.

* * *

><p>"Mira.." Natsu whispered aloud as he stepped up on stage to her. Fairy Tail was now empty but a few people. Master Makarov was sitting still waiting at the door as the runes worked. Battles were beginning and it had the old man worried.<p>

Natsu sighed as he placed a warm kiss on Mirajane's stone hard face and quickly turned around. He then began walking towards the door of Fairy Tail and before he reached them he looked back once to make sure Mirajane was still ok.

"Go.. she'll be ok. If you want to help her.. defeat Evergreen or Laxus." Master Makarov explained to Natsu as he watched Natsu. He could tell easily that Natsu was having trouble because of the circumstance Mirajane was in.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked Master Makarov. He was going to make sure at whatever the cost that his wife was ok.

"Yes I am.." Master Makarov told Natsu as he chuckled to himself. O how the times have changed. Natsu had truly changed for the better because of Mirajane.. it truly was remarkable.

"Laxus, your going to pay!" Natsu suddenly screamed as he slowly leaned over and pushed off with his feet. He was off.. right through the guild doors and off towards his first target.

**_Sniff. Sniff._**

Natsu sniffed the air as he waited for a scent. 'Gray's.. Wakaba's.. Happy's.. there!' Natsu thought to himself as he landed and jogged along the road around Magnolia. He waiting for a specific person's smell. Now.. he had found it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crack. Crack.<em>**

"Achoo!" Erza sneezed as she stood there. Dust and chunks of stone fell off of her as she stood there confused. Before her one second was a guild of people cheering... now only an empty wasteland was there.

"-green!" Mirajane muttered as she gasped for a breath and slumped forward. The last thing she was seeing was Evergreen and right after seeing her she had begun to yell her name. Seemed it didn't work..

"Mira? Erza? Well this is weird.." Master Makarov thought aloud as he stood there confused. He had been sitting there watching battles between his children take place.. he wasn't very happy at some of the outcomes. Alzack, Macao, Wakaba, and a good fifty percent of the guild had been wiped out by each other.

Luckily now there were still the strong ones left and the majority of them were getting closer and closer to finding the thunder god tribe and Laxus. But another thing now confused him. Evergeen hadn't been defeated. How was Erza and Mirajane both free?

"What's weird?" Mirajane asked as her head tilted to the side as she became confused as well.

"Well Evergreen's spell hasn't been undone yet.. so how have you both been freed?" Master Makarov asked.

"Hmm.. that's a good question." Erza replied as she stood there on the wooden stage of Fairy Tail. She stood there thinking as her eyes looked around. She saw the Fairy Tail symbol everywhere. The white marble counter on the wooden cabinets of the bar.. all the light wooden tables and chairs that were everywhere.

Nothing. How had she been freed with Mirajane? That was very much a good question.

"Natsu vs Freed and Gray vs Bickslow... so it seem the big fights have begun." Master Makarov announced as he waited. Mirajane quickly looked over and saw the runes as well. There.. her husband's name was.. he was against Freed.

"Freed.. I wish you luck.. your against Natsu and I have a feeling he might be a tad pissed." Mirajane whispered in a soft sweet voice and giggled. She then sighed and began to look around as well.. Erza.. she was no longer there, she must have gone out and joined the fight. Master Makarov was still watching the door with the runes on it.

Mirajane sighed again and begun to walk over the door. There she grabbed an empty beer mug and quickly filled it up with the bronze liquid. Once it was full with bubbles spilling over the side she brought it out over to Master Makarov who gladly took it and began drinking it. The fighting festival was underway.. The first fights had begun.

* * *

><p>Hey people.. long time no see. Sorry for no updates recently.. ive been studying for finals this coming week (December 2nd). The good thing is next week I finish off the semester.. so you all should see more frequent updates from me! :D<p>

Well for this story.. next chapter should be 2-3 huge fights.. its going to rock.. Hopefully sometime in December I'll be able to write it. Working on updating The Tenrou Group Lives On and finishing my one shot now you understand (NaZa) up.. once that's done I've got a NaMi one shot to do after.

Well.. thanks for reading and enjoying my work, the support means a lot!

-ValinNight


	15. Chapter 15 - Fighting Festival Arc Part3

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 15 - Fighting Festival Arc Part3

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Natsu's breath was ragged as his muscles burned with anticipation. His heart was soaring and his fist was balled up, ready to knock who came between him and the person who turned his wife to stone.<p>

He was furious, aggravaged, and heated. Natsu wasn't calming down, he was growing more anxious the longer he thought of Mira as a statue. '_Damn.. why can't I find him?_!' Natsu mentally yelled as he sniffed the air as he tried to find Laxus' smell. He couldn't find the obnoxious man, somehow he was hiding it.

"Damn!" Natsu suddenly screamed as he stopped running and sent a flaming red leg straight into the ground that instantly cracked the hard thick gray cement. As he ignored the broken road and tried to calm down, he decided to look up at the sky.

The blue sky was filled with small white fluffy cotton candy clouds rowning about. The bright yellow sun shined down and glowed upon Magnolia. From the tall buildings, mountains in the back ground, and the massive cathedral, Magnolia was a beautiful city to be in.. minus the noise complaints that were all caused by the guild whenever they brawled or partied.

"Huh?" Natsu muttered as he began to look around at the place he had decided to stop. Tall mountains were on each of his sides and a meadow with lush green grass with a river going through it was a little ways further. A bridge went over the river that had blue water rapidly fleeing through it. Natsu was at the edge of Magnolia.

"So my first opponent has shown his face, I'm glad it's you." Freed announced as his blue eyes watched Natsu stand there confused. "That's good, Laxus was a tad worried about you. But now that I've found you, he doesn't need to be worried.." Freed then explained to Natsu as he stood there wearing his normal outfit.

Freed's long light green hair flowed back in the light small wind. He wore a red double-breasted coat, which possessed a wide collar, and a larger lighter color cuffs. The coat was closed with four gold colored buttons with a white strip down the front of the coat. Over the waist of the coat, holding it down, was a brown buckled belt. Underneath the coat is a light colored shirt with a collar, a white cravat, and light colored pants. The last piece that made his outfit whole was his sword sitting on his hip.

"Hmm..?" Natsu looked behind him to see Freed, one of Laxus's Thunder God members behind him. Natsu stared up at him for a second and suddenly sported a shit eating grin. He lit his hands on fire and began to step towards Freed. Just what he needed, a willing punching-bag to take the brunt of his frustration.

Natsu stood there in the meadow staring at Freed as there cloths billowed in the wind. He then leisurely took off his one armed jacket as he knew his wife would kill him if he ruined yet another piece of clothing.

"This is going to be fun!" Natsu laughed as the red and orange cracklings fire burned bright in his hands. He knew Freed wasn't a bad opponent, if he was working with Laxus he had to be pretty strong.

"Let's begin, **Dark Écriture Darkness!**" Freed screamed as his jacket suddenly disappeared and his chest and arms changed immediately. His chest grew bigger and black fur began to grow all over his arms and chest. His now muscular chest was outlined by the hair as he stepped towards Natsu. Eight purple glowing lines sprouted from his back as his long green hair began to go straight up towards the sky. While the last part of his transformation appeared in the shape of red demonic horns and he powered up. He wasn't going to waist time.

"Going hard from the start, I like it!" Natsu laughed. '_But that dosn't mean I'm going to.. I need to save my magin for the fight against Laxus.._' Natsu thought to himself and knew he needed to conserve his magic if he wanted to win against Laxus. Natsu took a step back as he quickly got into a fighting stance as Freed pushed off towards him with magnificent speed.

"**Darkness Breath!**" Freed screamed as he sent a purple tornado of dense magic at Natsu. As the spell made contact it countinued to spin and change all the grass into dust. Freed stood there making sure he hit his target as his spell finished. Where it hit was now nothing, Natsu was gone, and the plant life that was there was dead. '_Hmm.. something's up, that's to easy._' Freed thought as he kept himself on high alert for Natsu. Something was off.

"**Fire Dragon's..**" Natsu began to mutter from right behind Freed as he watched him began to turn around and freed. "**Iron fist!**" Natsu finished saying as in a instant he launched his fist into Freed's stomach as he finished turning around.

"WHAT?" Freed gasped as the fiery punch punchered straight into his gut. He spat out saliva as he tired to inhale air to breath. When did Natsu get behind him and how? When was he that strong and when did he disappear? Questions loomed through his mind as he tried to think of the answers. He needed to be ready and at attention, it seemed his opponent was strong and ready to go.

Freed stood there and waited. He already knew that doing nothing wasn't a option, so he had to keep attacking. Hopefully that would reward him about finding out more about Natsu's new strength he possessed.

"**Darkness Flare Bomb!**" Freed yelled as he created a sphere-like bomb made from his dark energy. He then charged at Natsu's with that purple sphere and closed in on him. Once close he pushed it off towards Natsu's as it detonated.

Natsu breathed out with a huff as he was roughly thrown back. His feet pushed into the ground as he slid to a screeching halt. He now stood there with his arms in front of his chest as he stared down at Freed from across the field. '_He's going all out.. but it's not effecting me as much as I thought._' Natsu thought to himself as he pondered over the new information he gained so far.

Since last seeing Freed and training with Mirajane, he had grown far stronger. But in all honestly he didn't realize he had grown this much. His smile turned to a smirk as glared down Freed once more and locked in on his target.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu yelled as he blasted off with raging speed and got to Freed in a second. He quickly grabbed Freed by his hairy demon shoulder and lit him on fire as he blasted him away.

"Gah!" Freed yelled as he had no time to react. But he quickly patted himself down from where he landed on the ground. The fire was now out as he stood there and smirked. Luckily he wasn't dumb, he left a small trap for Natsu where he had been standing.

Suddenly the ground under him began to glow with words appearing around him. "**Rune Mag-.**" Natsu began to say before the runes under Natsu activated and suddenly a demon of black and purple color came raging out of it. Quickly it launched and wrapped around Natsu as it held him in his very spot.

"**Demon Runes.**" Freed announced as he began to walk back towards Natsu. As he did he began to turn back to his normal human self as he saw the rune worked flawlessly. It worked perfect and captured his target.

"This is why you don't mess with the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus, do you understand Natsu?" Freed asking as he kept Natsu tied up by the purple rune demon. He watched him closely and didn't notice anything wrong going on.

"Mmm.." A small grunt tied to say a word but coudlnt from inside the runes.

"Hah.. guess I'll presume that's a yes." Freed laughed aloud as he began to laugh. He kept laughing untill he heard a munching noise.. and quickly his laugh died down.

**Munch. Munch.**

"Damn.. Mira's magic tastes way better!" Natsu yelled as he slurped up all the demon magic and eat it whole. His flames began to change colors and his gray eyes darkened.

"W-what the.. H-how?" Freed muttered as he watched Natsu eat his way out and his rune trap. He was shocked and surprised by this, no one had ever done such a thing. When was he ever able to eat demon magic? He only thought Natsu could eat fire.

"Mira.. that's how. Though it still upsets my stomach.." Natsu sighed as he rubbed his stomach in circles. He was already able to feel the cringes and the magic messing him up inside. The magic wasn't sitting well, but it at least gave him back the magic he used during the fight.

'_Damn.. I'm cornered._' Freed thought as he stood there in stock. '_All my strongest magic attacks are part demon and darkness, that means they're useless against him!_' Freed then thought. He didn't want to lose and disappoint Laxus, but his future against fighting Natsu wasn't looking to bright. Freed wasn't doubting he was even going to come close to winning this battle against Natsu.

"Why?" Natsu suddenly asked aloud as he watched Freed carefully. Freed had taken a step back, sweat rolled along his fore head, and his clothing had dirt all over it. He wasn't fairing well and now Natsu wanted to finish this quickly so he could beat up Laxus and save his wife. But something bothered him, why and when did Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow become like this?

"Huh?" Freed asked as he was confused as to why his opponent was trying to ask him a question. In the middle of battle he was asking a question which really wasn't one. One more never meant a question.

"What changed? Why are you hurting your family?" Natsu asked as he stared straight into Freed's eyes as his own were showing confusion as to why he'd fight his friends in the first place. His own eyes were lit with fire as he pondered over why family would hurt one another.

"Laxus.. he's stronger, he deserved to be the guild lea-." Freed began to announce but was stopped by a fiery fist to the stomach.

"DO YOU REALLY THINKS GRAMPS WAS GOING TO GIVE HIM IT SO EASILY?" Natsu screamed as Freed gasped and saliva bursted out of his mouth.

Freed's eyes opened in shock by what he heard. Even if he didn't want to believe Natsu's words, he knew that Makarov was a wise man and would only give the guild to someone worthy that had proven themselves. Someone that would lead them down the path of family and friends.

Wether he liked it or not, his leader; the man he looked up to was not that. He wanted power and control. '_Why..?_' Freed wondered as he was one knew with his eyes open wide and shocked. His mind ran over eveything as Natsu's words hit home. Why are they fighting? Natsu was right, Laxus was being cocky and trying to take it by force. Master Makarov wouldn't let that ever happen, he wanted a good successor that would lead Fairy Tail to all there dreams.

"Damn.." Freed muttered as he fell down to his knees and hands. Why were they fighting? Yes family sometimes fight, but never like this, and on this scale. Why? Why did they do this? What had happened to them? What came over them? "What have we done?" Freed asked aloud as the dragon slayer in front of him smirked.

"Rest.. this fight is over." Natsu began to explain. No the fight didn't end hoe he wanted to. He didn't defeat Freed like he wanted to, but he needed to save energy. He was going to need everything for his fight against Laxus. "So.. where's Laxus at?" Natsu calmly asked Freed.

"Magnolia.. the Cathedral." Freed muttered as he chose to tell Natsu the truth. As he thought over everything he know knew this fight has to end. Anything longer would began rifts between them all. "Your wife.." Freed whispered.

Once Natsu had his answer he turned around and began his walk back to a Magnolia from the outskirts. Already a few feet away he heard Freed whisper and it caught his attention. "What about her?" Natsu asked as he instantly turned around and looked at him.

"She's safe and fine, Evergreens magic only freezes her, it doesn't harm her." Freed explained to Natsu as he saw that he was worried about her and would take it out on Laxus.

"Thanks.." Natsu replied back with a small smile and a sigh of relief. His love was safe, that was the best news of the day. Now.. It was time for Laxus to feel his wrath and to mess his sorry ass hole up.

Natsu began walking off towards where Laxus was located, Freed was behind him resting and going over things in his head. He didn't need to go all out and he gave regained some of his magic back from fighting Freed, though he still wasn't fully back up.

Now he was off towards the middle of Magnolia, he was walking towards the gray towering Cathedral that waited. '_What a bad spot to be in, I don't know why he chose this place._' Natsu thought to himself as he countinued walking threw the streets. As he was two blocks away, his nose began to finally pick up the faint of the yellow haired man. "So he didn't lie.. well that's good news." Natsu thought aloud as the budding came into his sight.

It grew taller as he walked up to it and upon reaching it he simply put his hand in front of his face to see the electric magic pulsing through the air. Things aside he knew this was about to be a gruesome hard fight, his magic would be pushed to the max and fight will take everything out of him.

**Creak. **Natsu began pushing open the heavy large doors of the Cathdrel to reveal the gray pillars and brown benches inside. At the podium there was a large chair with a man sitting casually on it. He had brown boots, black long pants, a black tight shirt, and a coat draped over his shoulders. His hair was yellow spiked up and a lightning bolt scar through his right eye.

"So they've failed.. well that isn't good." The man laughed aloud as he saw a pink haired dragon slayer giving him a site of viscous dark gray eyes staring deeply at him. The man smirked as he waited for a response.

"Laxus.." Natsu muttered.

* * *

><p>Hi, long time no see? Yeah.. I know. I've been so busy that I havnt been able to write as much as I want! But I'm trying! College and work is tearing my time apart! Gonna keep writing though..<p>

Next chapter should of grays and Bickslow fight, Mirajnae or erza fighting Evergreen, or Natsu vs Laxus.. Depends really.. Hopfully gonna wrap this arc up in two chapters.. That's my goal.

Thoughts aside.. I might skip over the Oración Seis arc.. i kinda want to do the Edols arc.. any thoughts.. but im motivated to write this story again! Woo! Also any suggestion when to end this story? Idk when to end it sadly yet.. which in not good.

Updating Tenrou next!

-ValinNignt


	16. Chapter 16 - Fighting Festival Arc Part4

Retell of Fairy Tail Chapter 16 - Fighting Festival Arc Part4

What can a difference do? A lot! The difference... Natsu is married to Mirajane. It changes every arc from meeting Lucy till the end of Fairy Tail. It's a retell of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>With his spiky blonde hair.. his black jacket flying back with the draft from the two large open doors, and the slight tingle of electricity running around. Inside the Cathdrel, the tallest building in Magnolia it was tense. Two men were standing up to each other, one older but the other pissed off.<p>

"They really did fail.. if you've found out my location then one of my Teams member either betrayed me or was defeated." Laxus began to say as his eyes watched every movement of Natsu's. If he had defeated one of the members of the Thunder God Tribe.. it meant he was strong and had changed. Your average mages couldn't even be on the same levels as the members as he trained them himself.

"Making someone else do your dirty work isn't cool Laxus.." Natsu replied with a smirk as his words basically meant he had met one of them and defeated that person as well. Natsu's onyx eyes watched Laxus, his bulging muscles, the yellow electricity jumping off of his skin, and how he was itching let loose.

"Is there a problem with that? If I'm going to become the Guild Master soon.. It won't matter what I do." Laxus began to laugh as he explained his reasoning to Natsu. It was true.. he was going to take away his Grandfathers tittle and take over Fairy Tail. They would keep the strong and purge the weakling that floated around. Soon the embarrassment that was Phantom Lord making Fairy Tail look like a fool would be gone. Fairy Tail would be the strongest and largest guild in Fiore.

"Right.. like you would become the guild leader.. hey while at it maybe you should be a Wizard Saint as well." Natsu laughed as he began to make a fool of Laxus and laughed at him. He already knew that Master Makarov would rather die then give Laxus, his own grand son the reins of Fairy Tail; Laxus was far to cocky and didn't see Fairy Tail for what it truly was, the home of so many family and friends.

"Oh really.. now. Then I guess it's time I get rid of some trash." Laxus began to laugh as lightning began to form all around his body. Yellow bolts ran around his feet, jumped around his hands, and pulsed around his chest. Suddenly the yellow electricity began to surge as Laxus disappeared out of site.

Before his eyes he saw Laxus disppear. Once that had happened, he knew that the fight was on, quickly he began to sprint towards the back of the Cathdral where Laxus has been standing. He made sure not to run in a line as he dead on sprinted towards the back. He had to keep moving so Laxus wouldn't have a chance at attacking.

"**Lightning Fist!**" Laxus screamed as a large bolt of lightning touched the ground right in front of Natsu and it suddenly transformed into Laxus as his meaty muscly fist was aiming straight at Natsu's face.

But due to his speed, Natsu was able to jerk to the side as he narrowly evaded Laxus; fist and slid pass the blond. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu screamed as he dodged the attack and fiercely threw his fist back at Laxus.

A fiery hot fist came straight at him, but he easily saw it coming, and quickly used his foot to push himself back to dodge it. Laxus smirked again as he began to see that Natsu wasn't to shabby of a fighter. Maybe he could at least make this fight somewhat fun. "**Lightning Kick!**" Laxus screamed as he took his back leg and began to swing it at Natsu's head. He had only taken a step back when he dodged Natsu's fist, so he was still in range of him.

His leg was covered in lightning as it went towards Natsu, but Natsu dodged to the side under it as he then used both of his grounded feet to propel himself at Laxus's gut. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Natsu yelled as his head slammed into Laxus's chest , knocking the wind out of the lightning mage. Natsu's fire quickly began to consume Laxus as they were both rocketed straight into a wall with Laxus being slammed between Natsu and the wall.

"Damn.." Laxus muttered as his fierce orange eyes radiated how pissed he was becoming. Natsu had already gotten back up and was on his feet looking at him. The wall behind him had a large hole in the wall where his body impacted it. Slowly Laxus stood up and got back into a fight position. Now he was beginning to get mad.

"That was a nice attack.. but your going to have to do better then that to take me down.." Laxus began to laugh as he began to stretch his large muscles. Suddenly his eyes locked onto his prey and bolted towards it with inhuman speed.

One second he was standing still, the next he had looked straight into a pair of eyes that were locked onto something. It took a fraction of a second for Laxus to appear in front of his combatant. Natsu began react as he took a step forward with fire pulsing around his fist. "**Fire Dragon's Fi-.**" Natsu began to call out as he prepared to slam his fist into Laxus. But before he could, Laxus firmly embedded a lighting covered fist into his face.

_**Bam!**_ As if he weighed nothing, Laxus' punch sent him back as Natsu was sent flying. He landed on the ground and continued to roll, unable to stop due to lighting locking-up his muscles. Before he could even do his own attack, Laxus was on him and pummeling him. But he knew he couldn't lay there as his head throbbed he rolled over onto his stomach as he looked left and saw a leg slamming into the ground where he had just been.

'_For real..?_' Natsu thought to himself as hefted himself up. Running to get some distance from Laxus, when he turned back around, Laxus wasn't there.

"Starting to understand our power difference now..?" Laxus loudly said as he spoke calmy behind Natsu. He could feel the hair on his neck stand on edge and spun on his heel. Laxus expected Natsu be scared, but to his surprise the Dragon Slayers eyes were only showing excitement.

"Yeah.. I am.." Natsu replied back to Laxus as he began to show off his white canine teeth in a smile. Now things were really getting heated up. Natsu suddenly bursted himself with fire covering his body as he began to focus his magic. As the flames burned, the temperature dramatically began to rise higher then ever. The flames were so hot they began to change colors. First they went pure orange, then yellow as the sun, and then began to grow darker as they went Ice Blue. After it continued to change color as it got ever darker, it went green, then to a dark purple. It didn't stop until it went so dark, that it was the same as the when the night sky.

Laxus was in shock. In front of him Natsu's flames had gone pitch black. When was he able to change his flames.. and what was special about these dark flames? Laxus stood there waiting, he felt uneasy, but he couldn't let this showoff know that.

Slowly his flame covered body began to dissipate and reveal Natsu, with the only noticeable difference being his sclera turned from white to black. The flames reappeared, covering his hands, as he entered his fighting stance. Now the black flames were only on his hands as he got back into a fighting stance.

'_Something's off.._' Laxus thought to himself as he stayed in his own fighting stance and prepared himself for anything. His orange eyes watched as Natsu took a simple step forward but rocketed towards him at insane speed. Laxus was forced to dodge right as he grunted and followed Natsu.

As he dodged, Natsu simply smirked. He quickly turned around, kicking his leg out, and hit Laxus dead-on. He watched as the attack sent Laxus flying.

"Gah!" Laxus grunted as received the kick. At first he thought he would be able to take it without a problem. But as the attack hit him, he realized his mistake. What ever those black flames where, they had enhanced his power like crazy. They had changed him and enhanced his physical attacks.

"So.. are.. your going to tell me what those black flames are?" Laxus asked as he waited. He was winded from the hit, but stood tall. Instead he was able to use his feet to slide against the ground and slow his momentum down. Know he was curious, what ever those flames were he was able to stand at the same tier he was.. at the moment. Know he was going to have to use is own secret power up to take the advantage.

"Heh.. my wife.. this is her power that she lets me borrow." Natsu replied as his eyes glared at Laxus. "**Demon Fire Dragon Mode**" As Natsu spoke, his voice became warped just like Mira's when she transformed. Natsu was extremely excited to see what his training with this form did for his power, sure when he went back to normal he would feel like he rode transportation for a couple hundred hours, but it would be worth it to take down Laxus. Natsu was now revved up and using his mode that he had trained and only gotten because of Mirajane. Even though it used massive amounts of magic and made his insides feel horrible after using, he was going to use it as it was the only way Laxus was going to go down.

"Oh.. huh.. guess that should've been ovious." Laxus laughed as he began to grin. Suddenly his magic surged around him as he stopped holding back, his form began to change as patches of his body were covered in scales, in addition his senses heightened. Magic coursed through every one of veins as scales began to appear all over his fore arms. His eyes were able to easily focus on Natsu and his ears could hear every movement he did.

Natsu stood there now shocked. He had never known this fact, how did he even contain this magic? How was he able to keep this a secret? He was flabbergasted, but there were more important things to deal with.

"So.. when the hell did you become a dragon slayer?!" Natsu almost screamed out. The scales, the scent, and how his eyes looked at him, there was only one type of people who had those charisitics; dragon slayers. Those eyes could lock onto any target and not loose focus, they could hear every movement, and the scales.. well they looked like dragon scales on a human. Now Natsu wanted to now know how the hell Laxus had Dragon Slayer Magic.

"**Lightning Dragon Slayer,**" Laxus spoke. "Don't worry, if I feel like it I'll tell you after I rip you apart." He then laughed as he went towards Natsu again, but this time they were both more powerful and stronger.

Of course Natsu wasn't dumb enough to just stand there, he pushed off as well as he met Laxus half way and both of them slammed there fists into each other's as there magic hit. The black demon flames and yellow intense dragon slayer eletricity pounded again each other as they collided and exploded, both were pushed back some, but not over. Quickly both went back at each other as raw magic was on there tips of there fingers. There magic was dancing and they were both letting loose.

_**Boom!**_ The ground shook as Laxus's fist impacted the wall and blew it out. Smoke filled the area as Natsu had dodged and kept moving. One mistake could be fatal, one mistake ment he would go down. He knew from when he was younger that Laxus was strong and was not to be over estimated.

Back and fourth they threw punches and kicks. A few made contact but none did any real damage, it wasn't until they both realized there stale mate that they decided to start burning threw there magic and push even harder.

"**Demon Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu screamed as he pulled back his arm and suddenly the black fire bursted as his arm began to go forward. At the same time Natsu was pushing his arm forward, he took a step forward to connect the punch with Laxus's chest as he was able to do the movement fast enough that Laxus coudlnt dodge.

His chest felt as if he couldn't breath, he could feel his rib cage rattle, and bones began to bend and move. Pain coursed through his body, as he again tried to breath. The punch that Natsu had landed on him was hard and strong, but also showed that he was getting serious. "Heh.. you.. think that.. hurt?" Laxus gasped between breaths of trying to suck air into his lounges. He was trying to bluff as he felt the pain in his body.

Natsu chuckled to himself as he gave Laxus a smile as he glanced at Laxus and again went running towards him. From the way he was breathing and where he was resting his arm on his stomach.. he could tell Laxus was in pain. The punch fully impacted and was landed on him. He could now easily tell that Laxus was simply trying to lie as he percervired through the gruesome pain.

"Fine.. if you want to do it this way.." Laxus began to say as he huffed and suddenly stood up stand up straight. He sucked Ina's much air as he could and at that second his opponent knew all to well that familiar motion. "**Lightning Dragon Slayer's Roar!**" Laxus screamed as a jet stream of yellow bolts of lightning was fired at Natsu who could only put his arms up to block the attack.

Feeling the jolts of eletricity hit him was painful. Slowly he was pushed back by the raw power that Laxus had and was using against him. Finally as the roar let up, he pushed back, and broke the attack as he began to pant. A tingly feeling was felt in his arms as every few seconds eletricity jolted. A hard attack had landed on and hurt him. But Natsu prevailed as he looked up and waited for Laxus who was also standing there panting. Both of them were equals.

"Heh.. magic going down fast." Natsu muttered as he felt the strain on his muscles and heavy breathing. He was beginning to run out of magic as he grew tired. His arms were aching and his back leg that was keeping him upright was shaking. Natsu looked up and saw Laxus in the same state. Bent over breathing hard and hopeing that he would just fall over and be defeated.

"Seems with our magic running out, the climax is here." Laxus began to chuckle and began to charge his magic. He feel his veins pulse and burn with the eletricity as he readied himself. "One last all out attack." Laxus muttered right after as he brought his hands to his mouth and prepared for his largest attack yet.

"Couldn't agree more.." Natsu replied with his own classic smirk as black charcoal fire began to spin around him. The last remaining amount of magic began to surge as he grunted and summoned all of it. Suddenly he sucked in for air as he readied himself for the most powerful roar he could do. His soar muscles and cuts burned as he locked his legs to hold himself in place and slowly he brought his hands up to his mouth.

"**Demon Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu screamed as his magic surged forward and a deep black flaming roar spiraled out of him towards Laxus.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Laxus yelled as bolt of lightning began to come together and produced a roar of yellow bolts. With all his power he pushed it off towards Natsu as he heard him cast his own roar.

Both dragon slayer's roar impacted each other in between each other as they began to fight. Back and fourth the magic streams went. First towards Natsu, then he pushed back, and it went towards Laxus. He quickly retaliated as he pushed out his magic roar faster. Inside the Cathdral it was being lit up by Laxus and the other where Natsu was it, was pitch black as the benches were destroyed and the hanging lightning were pushed towards the walls. Everyone in town could feel how deep the pressure was of the heavy magic being used. The two roars were using a tremendous amount of magic.

_Crack. Boom! _All at once both roars finally collapsed and exploded as both openers were blasted back in ether directions. Both Laxus and Natsu were exhausted and drained as the slumped over. Natsu was the first one to drop as he coudlnt even manage to leave his eyes open to see if he was the first or last to fall.

"To think.. he would be even." Laxus muttered under his breath as his eyes slowly closed and saw the slump over Natsu already down. As he was falling into the black, he could only think about how Natsu just fought him as a equal. Natsu had grown already.. and was still becoming more powerful. Finally the darkness took Laxus as he slumped over and the long extraneous fight had ended.

_Creek. _The cathedrals doors slowly opened as both opponent were silently sleeping from the lack of magic. The city had gone quiet and two women had entered the building. One was a white haired girl and the other was a blue haired one. The white haired one quickly ran to Natsu as the blue one ran to Laxus to see if both of the guys were alive and ok.

Finally the fight was over and it was now time to reflect on what had happened. The future would hold many sad and interesting conservations coming up. Fairy Tail's fight was now over

* * *

><p>Busy.. crazy busy.. another awesome chapter done, just wanted to say sorry for the lack of updates.. I've been going crazy in college and work at the moment. My next update will be Unlocking the Frozen Flame and I plan to have a nice chapter for that one and then Tenrou.<p>

Another note.. both Unlocking the Frozen Flames and Tenrou are coming to an end. So that's going to be fun to see two major projects wrap up. I think Tenrou has like 5-6 chapters or more left.. and Frozen has 2-3. For this story.. it should have many more the way I'm going..

Arc ends next chapter and we'll start the next one after. :D

-ValinNight


End file.
